Can't Move on Without You
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Two lifelong best friends become lovers, Kagome suddenly disappears without telling Inuyasha she's carrying his child. 3 years pass and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome can move on. What will the future hold for both of them? What exactly will happen?
1. Cofffee and Amber

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own Amaya (who will be coming up in chapter 2) and Yoshiro, the insane step father. **

**A/N: **

**This is my third story. A lot of ideas came into my head after I wrote "****I Get Weak"**** my one shot and I came up with a good story plot. Hopefully this will be better than my old stories which need ton of work. ****"A Surreptitious Love Affair"**** will also be updated whenever I can update this story. **

**Can't Move on Without You**

**Chapter One: ****Coffee and Amber**

**(This is brief explanation. More details will come in later chapters.)**

Love grows in time and for some it takes a few years, for others it takes many years. Well for one such pair, it takes just a few short years and many obstacles. It all starts in a small Japanese town, where a couple of two year olds meet. There was the son of one of the most influential and well respected business man, Inutaisho Takahashi: little Inuyasha Takahashi. Then there is the small daughter of Akio Higurashi, partner to Inutaisho: Kagome Higurashi.

Masako and Izayoi were childhood friends and that's how they got the rough and tough Inuyasha with the timid yet brave Kagome. Over the course of their elementary years, Inuyasha and Kagome stuck together like glue. Anyone who would mess with either of then would be on the receiving end of their temper. Inuyasha was especially protective of his little best friend and would pound anyone to the ground if anyone hurt Kagome in any way. Kagome also had a backbone. Inuyasha was ridiculed because of his unique traits like his cute puppy ears and silver hair. So whenever anyone made a nasty comment about him, they would see what the small, frail yet scary girl could do: basically she would kick butt.

As the years sped up, the two became even more inseparable. In junior High, with everyone reaching puberty, especially when Kagome became a little taller, more slender and had a face that had said innocence, Inuyasha was her protector. Well being best friends since the age of two can do that to you. Well, Kagome wasn't the only one developing. He became leaner, muscular and his silver hair longer and gorgeous golden eyes brighter that made the female population drool and ogle him. As with Inuyasha, Kagome grew more jealous. They weren't going out yet but for some strange reason, neither wanted to date anyone.

During Jr. High, they made friends. They met Sango a few weeks after their 8th year started. Sango and Kagome became close and for the first time, she had another best friend that was a girl but would never take the lifelong best friend title away from Inuyasha. He tolerated Sango, unlike most other girls that would trifle with his patience and tolerance. All three lasted up through high school where they met Miroku during sophomore year. Inuyasha had at last found a male friend that wouldn't push him towards life threatening violence. Miroku was a loony tune but Inuyasha only hit him when he deserved and that was most of the time. It was all in good friendly terms though.

Soon the four became a close knit group. Miroku had eyes for Sango and Sango just blushed very time he made a look. His perverted habits included groping Sango, which would result in a slap on his cheek, lecherous comments about her body, which resulted in a harder beating and asking her, or any other female to bear his children, which Sango would do far worse, which too is harsh to mention. They became a couple when Miroku asked her to prom at the end of sophomore year, which she happily accepted.

Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand, even though best friends, much too shy to ask the other out. Each had deep feelings for the other and it was shown through the jealousy and the over protectiveness. Miroku and Sango could see that the two obviously liked each other and tried to help speed things along. With much effort, Inuyasha finally had the courage to ask his best friend to prom. It was awkward at first but she accepted.

After the prom, the lifelong best friends finally became a loving couple. They dated often, sometimes double dating with Miroku and Sango. They would often spend time alone together whenever they could, which was most of the time. Everything changed as their senior year approached. Inuyasha, now boyfriend became even more jealous of any male that even looked at Kagome. He protected her from everything he felt was dangerous and he cared for her more than anyone else. Through out high school they became known as "Coffee and Amber" due to the emotions that their eyes held for each other.

As Kagome turned 17 in January, both decided to go out after everyone gave a party for her. Inuyasha took her to his mansion afterwards. Soon things became heated as they entered his room. What started as a simple kiss turned into a heated session of love making. Neither minded though.

A month afterwards, she discovered that she was pregnant. She was scared though but also thrilled of carrying her lover's child. But things don't turn out the way you want them to. Kagome, along with her brother, mother and stepfather, which gave off a sinister aura, disappeared without a trace.

Everyone who knew them was confused. Why did they leave without saying goodbye? Something must have happened and they left immediately. Inuyasha was devastated. And to think he was going to ask her to marry him on her 18th birthday. Why would she leave? Something fishy and probably dangerous was going to happen but no one could figure out what.


	2. 300 Miles Apart

**A/N:**** I was shocked to see how many people wanted this story to continue! Thank you! _*jumps around, acting like a fool*_ Sorry got a little carried away. **

**Like i mentioned before the next few chapters will give off a lot details that the first chapter lacked. I hope you enjoy it as much as i have writing it. I think this story will go far!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don not own Inuyasha or any other characters that Rumiko Takahashi created. I do own however, Amaya and Yoshiro.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**** 300 Miles Apart**

Tokyo: a city that was overpopulated, overcrowded and in some areas, downright filthy and disgusting. Well, one house on the outskirts of the city looked like any other: medium sized, looking homely but that was far from what it really was. Inside the house it was cold; a cold dark atmosphere that plagued every inch inside. There was no warmth to be found, no laughter, no happy faces, nothing. In this house sat a lone 20 year old girl, who looked and felt just as bad as the gloomy atmosphere in which she lived for 3 long years.

Kagome Higurashi looked down on her desk which a journal lay open. Her room was basically a bed, desk, chair, a closet and dresser. The only colors that were in this room which Kagome felt that was as best as warm as she could feel, was the red, blue, yellow, and green toys which were scattered. This room was her sanctuary, the only place she could escape from the troubles she faced with her life and her step-father.

She has lived in this cold, dark and dreary place for the last three years with her 14 year old brother Souta and her Stepfather of 5 years. Her mother, Masako, who was thought to be dead, wasn't seen for the past 2 ½ years.

Looking pale, depressed, and sunken, Kagome swiped some stray hairs from her face and picked up her pen and started to write. Beside the journal lay one single photo. One that she kept safe, all others were burned and destroyed. The picture was of her boyfriend, her lifelong best friend, Inuyasha. The pose, which was her favorite, he drew one knee up, both arms across the risen knee and looking cool yet dangerous and sexy. His silver hair blew in a cool breeze and a smile that made her world brighter. There was an amusement park in the background, where they had their first official date after prom. Every time she looked at his smiling face and sexy pose, her eyes would draw tears and would reminisce about everything they went through. The color photo was kept in her journal, which was one of the only things that she could keep from crashing and falling apart. All her feelings and everyday adventures were written here. No one knew of this secret journal and if her insane stepfather ever found it, she would lose everything. She wrote whenever she had the time, which from day to day varied. Today was a good day because Yoshiro wasn't back yet and she felt safer without him around

_**Journal Entry: May 13th**_

_**Today was a bad day. I got laid off my job and now I am at a standstill. I have to try and support not only myself but for my daughter, Amaya. I think of her everyday and what she could have. My heart breaks when I think about how her life in this hellhole is and I do everything I can to make her happy. She might be three years old but I sometimes think she knows what I go through. Her eyes, which are deep shades of honey, looks at me and she tries so hard to make me smile. I smile anyway, knowing that I get to see her everyday and seeing her smile, which reminds me of her father's, makes me warm inside. She takes after Inuyasha, a lot. She has his silver hair, which has black tips at the ends of her bangs and ends, his cute puppy ears which I find absolutely adorable, but most of all, his personality. She is stubborn, not to mention very demanding and persistent, but she is also very brave. **_

_**Born on October 15**__**th**__**, at 3:19 am, I couldn't be happier. The only thing I do regret is not telling Inuyasha that I was pregnant with her. If I did tell him, then maybe things would have been different. I blame myself because he has a right to know that I was pregnant with his daughter. I wonder what he would think, if we ever see each other again, which I highly pray for everyday, about Amaya. I think he would be beyond shock to be honest but I think he would take care of her, as he did with me. **_

_**As I tried to write before I got off track, my life after we came to Tokyo is absolutely unrecognizable. My step father, Yoshiro, that bastard, woke me and Souta up in the middle of the night, along with my ill mother and told us to move our butts because we were going to Tokyo. He always had an ice-cold look in his eyes and a stoic face that makes my blood run cold. My mother was lonely ever since my dad passed on and started to date again. Yoshiro came into the picture and for the first 2 years everything went well but when my mother became awfully sick and I became older, everything changed. He started to change into the heartless, cold bastard that he is today. We disappeared without a word to anyone and no one knows where we are now. We can't call anyone because of Yoshiro. **_

_**I can't say everything is my fault but sometimes I have doubts. I want to escape from him and take Souta and Amaya away from here and go back to our hometown, but the bastard threatened to kill anyone who tries to run away. I can't risk my daughter's or my baby brother's life for that. Every day I pray for a miracle, that something will happen. I want so badly to return home. To see my old friends Sango and Miroku but I want to see Inuyasha even more. Everyday I'm away from him I fade away. Not being with him I can't see what I used to have before we disappeared. I want to be strong for Souta and Amaya but it's so hard. Without Inuyasha, I'm an empty shell, I can't move on until he's with me again and everything can go back to the way it was. **_

Just as she closed her journal with the photo safely tucked into the recent entry, her door swung open. She jumped out of her chair and turned to see what made the sudden noise. It was none other than her sweet little bundle, her little Amaya. She was happy, jumping in her little sky blue dress and her silver hair bouncing with her movements.

"Mommy!" She yelled running into her mother's waiting arms. Everyday she greeted like this, when Souta kindly picked her up from a neighbor's house when Kagome got laid off. Speaking of Souta, her 14 year old brother came in behind her, smiling warmly at the greeting.

"There's my big girl! Did you have fun today?" She asked holding her in her arms, setting Amaya on her right hip.

"Uh Huh! I got to play with their dog. He's so cute! Uncle Souta came and we played for a while then we came home. Right, Uncle Souta?"

"That's right, little Raindrop! Man Sis, She's a bundle of energy! We ran around until I collapsed on the floor. Little Amaya saw me and fell on top of me. I swear she gets most of this from Inuyasha! I don't know how a three year old could play for that long!" He explained, while setting his book bag beside the door and sat on Kagome's bed.

"She sure does. But she loves you so stop bellyaching! And you're right, little Amaya here does take after her father."

She sat on the floor with Amaya, setting her across from her and the bed and started to play with her various toys. Amaya just looked innocent, sitting there without a care in the world, playing with her Mommy and Uncle Souta.

Moments like this were uncommon, where all three sat together and enjoyed their time alone. Kagome sat and drifted back to when she was born up till now. Souta was ecstatic when he found out he had a niece on the way. Mom was a little disappointed at first but she supported her anyway since it was Inuyasha's. Yoshiro wasn't at all pleased but he made no move to hurt her. Kagome and Souta were always close, especially when their father died and when their mother also "passed away". They were all each other had. Souta adored Amaya and she in turn loved him. Aside from Kagome, Souta was all Amaya had that were family. Their step-father was hardly considered family. Souta hated Yoshiro with a passion and would protect Kagome and Amaya if the need ever rose and vice versa. They would stick together, no matter what they had to endure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

300 long miles away, in a small town, walked a depressed soul, one that wasn't happy for 3 long years. It was close to dusk and most everyone was off the streets, except for that one lonely boy, who was as depressed and irritable as anyone could get. Inuyasha Takahashi sank his hands into his jean pockets and slowly walked on, caring less where the sidewalk would lead.

Inuyasha Takahashi hasn't been the same since the one who he loved and cared for beyond all things in this world just up and vanished. For three years all he could think about now was why she left without telling him. He knew Kagome wasn't one to just run off and hide, she would tell him if something was wrong. They were best friends for most of their lives and he knew her better than anyone. All that kept running through his brain was _**'Why did she leave? What happened to make her just vanish?' **_

After she disappeared, his world fell apart. He stopped being cheery, stopped being rough and tough, just stopped being happy. His golden eyes never shined again after that day. They were now always dull and lifeless. He never spoke as much as he used to. The only people who could get him to talk were Sango, Miroku, and his parents. Everyone else he ignored. They even tried to get him to talk to a psychiatrist but just flat out refused, saying he didn't need no doctor telling him that he was nuts. There was nothing wrong with him, just a little down in the dumps.

But he knew that he was falling apart from the inside out. He was a mess, he hardly remembered what is what was like to be happy and fun but all that went away when Kagome disappeared from his life. Sango and Miroku took it pretty hard too at first but they returned to normal. He wanted to move on but he couldn't; not with his best friend and girlfriend at his side. She kept him going through turbulent times; she was always there to make a bad situation into a good one. He was just so irritated and confused all the time that he didn't know what was what anymore.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The walk eventually led him back to the home where he still lived with his family. The mansion was among the biggest around. He walked through the gates and up the pathway which lead to the front oak doors. He walked in without a word and headed straight to his room. He walked into the warm and friendly atmosphere and saw his mother in the living room, reading quietly to herself. She looked up to see him, with that look of motherly concern.

"Are you alright, honey? How was your walk?" His mother was a warm soul and would try to help anyone she could. She was an older version of Kagome. They had the same look and passion for caring for anyone that needed help. Izayoi knew that her son would probably get ill and die if something wasn't done. She walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She went into mother mode.

"Inuyasha, you have to try and get over it. I know you love her and always will. Maybe she will come back one day but you got to try and get out of the mood you're in. She wouldn't want you to just waste away day after day now would she?"

He looked at his mother with those dull amber eyes. His mother could always be counted upon to try and help with whatever was troubling him. She worried too much but would always say something to help brighten his day somehow. He gave a faint smile and saw his mom put on a happy one.

"Come on, mister. Go and get something to eat. You're not starving yourself as long as I'm around. March into that kitchen and eat!" She pointed towards the kitchen, giving off a **"you better not disobey your mother"** vibe.

"Thanks, Mom." He muttered and headed for their kitchen.

Izayoi just shook her head. Some days she could get through to him, other days she couldn't. She was not blind. Ever since he and Kagome met 18 years ago, he always was thinking about her. She could tell that he loved that woman with all his might, anyone could. She remembered them growing up together and all they experienced together: Joyous occasions, tragic memories and more. He was stubborn, like her husband was but she wouldn't trade any memory of those times for anything. She also knew about the ring he kept with him because he asked her for it. Inuyasha was going to propose to her before graduation. She would want to see that ring on who it belonged on and that was her future daughter in law. She just hoped like everyone else, that Kagome would come back into their lives and everything would be just peachy again. She returned to the comfortable sofa to pick up her book and continued to read in the quiet.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After a quick meal of ramen and a bag of potato chips, Inuyasha made his way to his bedroom where he wanted to be alone. This room had some pleasant memories for him but the one that stuck out most was the night of Kagome's 17th birthday; the night when they made love. He didn't regret any of it. Kagome was a little shy at first but she didn't mind and she told him that was one of the best nights she ever had.

Closing the door behind him, he plopped onto his king size bed, head first and closed his eyes, exhausted. No matter what he did during the day, he was so tired that he could hardly move. He had a job yes, working with his father and hardly seen older brother at the family business. He didn't work there because of the money, it was because that his father told him, rather roughly, that he better snap out of that mood or else he'll be working at a fast food place all his life. He put on a happy charade throughout his work hours; only going back to his normal state after all was said and done.

His parents even said that he didn't have to move out if he didn't want so long as he worked. He accepted it only because he didn't want to move to a house alone. If he had Kagome with him, then yes moving out would be no trouble at all.

No one's ever seen him cry and he wasn't going to let anyone see him shed tears. He may be downcast and dispirited but he still had some pride left. At night when he was alone, he wept silently into his red pillow, never wiping the tears away. By god he misses her! He didn't want to believe at first that she was gone but no use being in denial. He cries for her every night. He deeply loves her and always will. He won't ever give up on that one slightly hopeful fact that she will somehow come back. Being close to someone that has been with you since you can't even remember just makes it harder for it to be true. He won't ever stop thinking about her! He won't give up on her, never ever! If he ever saw her again, this time he won't let her slip away from him. He will hold her forever and if anyone even attempts to, they would be on the receiving end of his short temper! He would give anything to see her angelic face again, those warm coffee eyes that captured his soul, and her long, dark, lustrous black hair that blew in the breeze like a silk curtain.

He wanted her back in his life, where she's supposed to be. He's had dreams of a wedding, a big house, and kids. He could imagine what their kids would look like but knew it wasn't possible until she was found, hopefully alive. But until then, he was a poor excuse of a boy, withering away. Being moody, irritated, sad, crestfallen, hurt and in pain from being empty for three hurtful, blue, and joyless years is all he knows now. He might have a supportive family and two best friends with him, but he didn't have his girl, who he needed like water to sustain him, the clean air that he needed to breathe.


	3. Life with An Insane Stepfather

**Chapter 3:**** Life with an Insane Stepfather**

What little light that shone through Kagome's bedroom awoke her. She blinked repeatedly to clear the sleep away. Next to her body was a peaceful little quarter demon child, her perfect daughter, Amaya. Ever since she was born, she always kept Amaya with her at night and would fall asleep in her arms. She would not let her get anywhere near Yoshiro. The safest place that she could be in was in her arms. She never trusted that psycho with her daughter and would do anything to protect her from him. If he ever got the chance, he would take all his frustrations out on her and just the thought of him even touching her made her blood boil.

She glanced at the small clock which read 7: 26. It was time to get up unfortunately to start a new day in this thing that she called a life. She smoothed Amaya's hair back and gave her a small kiss on her warm cheek. Little Amaya then stirred a bit and turned on her back to see her mother staring warmly at her.

"Good morning, my sweet girl." She tweaked her nose and Amaya rubbed her nose, trying to make the itch go away.

"Morning Mommy, you sleep good?"

"Yes, mommy slept good. Now let's get up and try to start a new day. Who knows what's going to happen today, huh?"

They both got out of the twin sized bed and Kagome pulled out outfits for both of them, which wasn't a whole lot with her current salary. After that, they quietly walked out of their room and quietly stepped into the bathroom across the hall. Once the door was locked, Kagome sent Amaya to the bathtub where she would get a nice, refreshing bath. Amaya loved baths and expressed her joy by blowing bubbles with the soap and onto her mom. The mother just smiled at her daughter's antics, loving at how happy and cheery a three year old can be with this kind of life. Kagome then washed her already long hair and scrubbed her until she was squeaky clean while getting pretty soaked herself. After draining the tub, Amaya showed her demon dog side and shook to get the water out. _**'That she got from Inuyasha, no doubt!' **_After towel-drying her silver tresses and drying off, Kagome then dressed her in a cute cherry red dress, with little cherries decorating the neckline, ribbon like belt, and hem. Red, she loved her red. That was Inuyasha's favorite color. A lot of the things that the Little Raindrop showed, reminded her of Inuyasha. She was so like him and sometimes it hurt inside to see what might have been if only Inuyasha had known. Amaya was told stories about her father and always asked where he was. How was she supposed to answer that? A little three year old never knowing or even seeing her father, except for the only photo of him, was bound to be asking questions like that.

After grabbing a shower of her own and dressing in a simple green T-shirt and blue jeans, they left the bathroom and ventured downstairs. Kagome had her daughter by the hand every time they went down the stairs, for the simple reason that Yoshiro could be down there. When they turned the corner into the kitchen, she was relieved to see Souta sitting at the table, all dressed and ready for school. He was glad because for 8 hours a day he wouldn't see his cold and cruel step dad.

"Uncle Souta!" Amaya let go of her mother's hand and ran excitedly to where he was.

"Hey, Little Raindrop." He picked her up and set her in his lap and he continued to munch on the cereal that they had.

"Oh sure, my daughter gets a greeting and I'm left in the dust." She crossed her arms as she made her way to the table.

"Good Morning, Sis. Happy now?" He asked sarcastically with cereal in his mouth.

"Don't get smart with me, and good morning to you, too." She answered as she left the wooden and bare table to get herself and Amaya something to eat.

When she got the two glasses of orange juice and bowls of cereal and set them on the table, Yoshiro made his presence known.

"**God Damnit why can't I ever have some peace and quiet around here!?"** He stomped into the kitchen to glare at its occupants.

Yoshiro Higurashi: there was never a moment of peace and joy when he was around. He was always in a mood and very irascible. When Kagome and Souta first met him, he wasn't as cold and mean as he was now. But after two years with their mom and ending up becoming a member of the family, all things started to go downhill. First, their mother became ill, second, he was spending more money than necessary and it really ticked him off. Third, he was always rude and ruthless whenever their friends were at the house, and fourth, he started to physically harm both the siblings. Mom couldn't do anything because of her condition.

Now, his appearance made shivers go down the siblings' spines. He was a lean, muscular build, not as much as Inuyasha but still was strong. His black hair with the occasional gray streaks was short cropped, giving his face a meaner, stricter look. His eyes, the color of coal, were always cold and never happy. His lips were always in a thin line or snarling, indicating his mood. Most of the time, his face remained stoic: never a single emotion except irritation, anger, or rage, showing. For as long as Kagome or Souta could remember, they never saw anything but frigid, blearing eyes and it made them extremely nervous.

He walked across the kitchen in his gray sleeping robe and harshly threw the refrigerator door open. He grabbed a can of beer and slammed it back closed. Amaya at this point was shaking in Souta's arms, scared to death. She didn't like it when he yelled and it made her close her eyes to make it all go away.

Kagome looked from her brother to Amaya, watching her cower in terror. She saw Souta wrap one arm around his niece comforting and protecting her. Souta was brave when it came to making sure that Amaya didn't get hurt. Kagome herself was trembling in fear and anticipation. Every morning was almost the same: He would walk in, scream, get a beer, and yell some more and blame them for his problems. She feared for her daughter and brother. She clenched her fists under the table, trying to control her emotions, which were rapidly rising to the surface. She couldn't do physical harm to Yoshiro and if she did, she would pay for it with a beating.

No one said a word until Yoshiro spoke, or rather yelled, again.

"Now I don't want this house a pig sty when I come home from work!! You two better clean this mess up or I'll punish you rather harshly." His voice was deep and very brisk. He sipped more beer before he continued.

"And you my dear little slut, you'll keep that little rat out of my sight or else I'll beat her too. You got that?!"

Amaya was whimpering now. She didn't know why this was happening and why he was so mean. Souta continues to keep eye contact while trying to soothe the frightened girl. He has always managed to keep his cool when facing him and he won't show any outward signs of being nervous. Being the only teenager in the house, he would make sure his two best girls were okay. He may be 14, but he had a responsibility to his older sister and his niece.

Kagome never faltered either. He always called her cruel and false names. She could take it but when it came to her one and only daughter, that's were she nearly loses it. She has to refrain herself and it was getting harder and harder to contain every time he insulted her precious child. She held her tears and her rather harsh language she wanted spew off and simply nodded, Souta also complying with a nod.

After that, Yoshiro walked back upstairs. When the slamming of his door met their ears, Amaya jumped out of her uncle's lap and into her mother's arms. Kagome held her tightly, letting her cry on her shoulder, while letting her tears silently out. She kissed her temple repeatedly, whispering soothing words into her tiny little dog ears, which were currently flat against her head. They slowly rose up to hear her mom's words.

Amaya visibly relaxed but continued to cry. Continuing to hold her close and stroking her hair, she glanced uncertainly at Souta, who looked like he was about to burst a vein.

"Sis, I don't know how long I can take this. It's taking everything I have inside to not strangle him! I can't stand when he insults you and belittles Amaya! Some day, Kagome, we will escape from him. I'm positive! We just have to hope that's all."

His teeth were grinding and his fists were so tight his knuckles were going white.

"I know Souta. But we can't because he won't hesitate to kill either of us, including Amaya. I can't stand when I see either of you hurt! And so help me if he goes as far as to hurting her, I will not be held responsible for what I will do to him!" She lowered her voice to a softer tone while holding the still scared quarter demon.

"I know we can hope that nothing short of a miracle will happen and when it does, we'll take that opportunity to escape this cold place. Souta, I want you to please be careful. I can't stress that enough! I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I will be fine, sis. It's you and Amaya I'm worried about. As long as we don't get in his way, hopefully we won't receive his wrath. I just wished that maybe we can go back home. I miss our old house, our old friends."

"Me too, Souta. Me too." They sat in silence for a while until Souta realized he had to go to school. He loved school. It was his one chance to get out of this place. He wasn't allowed to have anyone over and that resulted in very few friends. His best friend, who he left behind, Kohaku, who was Sango's younger brother, was the greatest. They did everything together. He wanted so badly to see his best buddy again but had to hold on for something to happen.

He waited until Yoshiro usually left the house. He would **NOT** leave his sister and niece alone with him. Anything could happen and he wasn't taking any chances.

10 minutes later, the businessman came down in a black striped suit and glanced at the three little brats and made his way out of the front door. Souta made sure that he was gone before he knew that they were safe. He kissed the girls goodbye and left for 8 hours of pure relief.

By now, Amaya calmed down and looked with glossy honey eyes at her mother. Kagome swept the remaining tears from her face and softly kissed her nose.

"Are you okay now, big girl?"

Amaya just nodded and gave a smile for good measure. That made Kagome smile and everything was at peace again. She dried her eyes with her bare arm and returned to her playful three year old self.

"Mommy, are we going to Ms. Mai's again?"

It was a few days since she was laid off and she got a phone call last night saying she could come back to work. She would usually take Amaya with her and would stay with her all day. She loved the neighbor's house and would stay there when things went wrong.

"No not today. Ms Mai's out of town but guess what? You get to go with Mommy to work today!"

"Yay!! All day, mommy?"

"Yeah, all day."

She wrapped her tiny arms around Kagome's neck and gave her a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Kagome giggled. After they finished their little breakfast, Kagome picked her up and went to gather their things. Despite what happened that morning, nothing could be better than getting away for a while.

Kagome packed some of Amaya's toys and some of her things, including her house keys and especially her private journal. She always carries it with her whenever she left the house.

The working mother then ran a brush through her daughter's hair again, carefully avoiding her sensitive ears and hers before grabbing her shoulder bag full of their things and scooped her daughter up and grabbing some juice boxes before heading out into the bright sunshine.

* * *

Inuyasha was on his way to Sango and Miroku's apartment that they moved into after graduation. Miroku proposed to her on their two year anniversary and lived together ever since. He was jealous on the outside because he keeps imagining what he could have had with Kagome but happy on the inside because his two best friends are together, happily married. Thinking about how happy the couple seemed to be, he fumbled in his pocket for the little trinket that he kept for the past 3 years. He pulled out a silver ring, with a heart shaped topaz on top with little diamonds on the band. He fingered the ring, thinking again about what could and should have been. Trying to end the pain he was feeling, he shoved the ring back in and continued silently to the apartment building.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Inuyasha knocked on the gray door, with 215 on the door's right side. Miroku called the house that morning, asking him to come on over. He came over whenever either of them pleaded because they still worry over his condition, which were maybe two or three times a week.

He waited, tapped his foot for about 10 seconds when the door opened to reveal Sango in her work clothes.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show. Come on in." She ushered him into the small yet cozy apartment. Sango looked like she just came back from work, in which she worked as a manager at a local hair salon. He walked over to the brown suede sofa and again waited, with arms crossed.

"Miroku, get your butt out here!" Sango yelled from the small kitchen.

"Coming, my dear Sango." Miroku called as he made his way through the hallway, which the bedrooms resided, to the chair across from Inuyasha.

"Hey man, long time no see. Feeling any better?" Miroku worked as a teller at the local bank. It was a good job, enough were they could live comfortably and combined with Sango's pay, they couldn't be happier.

"Yeah, I'm bright as sunshine." He replied sarcastically. He sighed, looking up to Miroku. "I'm okay, as good as I'll ever get."

Sango then walked into the room where she set three glasses of iced tea and sat on the other chair across from the couch. Miroku reached to grab his drink and started to chug it down, Inuyasha slowly reached for his glass but didn't drink from it.

Sango sipped from her glass before starting a conversation. "So, Inuyasha, anything going on with you? How's your job going?"

He turned his gaze to the hair salon manager and shrugged his shoulders then looked away.

"Nothing new, I suppose. Dad's as busy as ever and my egotistical brother continues to make my life a living hell, as if I wasn't through that already."

Sango and Miroku turned to each other, exchanging faces of concern. Setting his half empty glass down, Miroku straightened his posture and looked at his friend who looked as dead as anyone could look while alive.

"Look Inuyasha, you have to stop doing this to yourself, enough is enough. We know you miss her terribly, we all do, but if you continue this, you might die and we won't let you. Is there any way we could help you?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, Miroku's right. If you won't talk to a doctor, why don't you try to loosen up, think of every happy memory you have of her. Oh for Gods sake, snap out of it! Kagome wouldn't let you fall apart and if she's still out there, there's a possible chance we could find her if you can just get out of this depression!"

Sango was clearly frustrated and tired of seeing him like this. She herself took it pretty hard when Kagome disappeared but with Miroku and her family's support, she made it. Kagome was as close to her as a sister and was the first female friend that she ever had. She often got worried from time to time but she always thought about the memories they had and she was fine, but the same couldn't be said for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared at Sango, who was now standing up and towering over him. Sango could get pretty scary when she got ticked off and this was one of those times. His expression didn't change but his eyes showed some indication of what she said.

'_**Maybe Miroku and Sango have a point. I want to change but it may not be that easy. And if there is a chance that Kagome**_ _**is out there, I could at least get my act together. And Sango's right, Kagome wouldn't want me to fall apart; she would want me strong. Is that what everyone was trying to tell me? That I could still miss her but not be depressed all the time? Maybe I could give it a shot.'**_

"You know…You're right. It's about time I did change. Could you…. guys help me?"

Both Sango and Miroku were wide-eyed. Did they just hear right? Both got themselves together and continued but with less frustration and more optimism.

"That was quick. Why the sudden change? Is it something we said?" Miroku asked, sitting back down after rising up in total shock after Inuyasha's sudden attitude change.

"I guess that something inside told me that this isn't like me and I should snap out of it. I was too depressed and too ignorant to actually listen to what everyone was saying. And you do have a point, Sango. Kagome would want me to be strong, for the both of us. And if we ever see her again, I would want to be happy, not melancholy."

It took a lot of effort to admit that. He often was oblivious and dense and some part of him didn't want to listen. Inuyasha looked down at his untouched iced tea, trying to get a grip on what he just said. He took a big gulp, satisfying his dry throat and put it back on the table.

"Well, it looks like we might be seeing the old, stubborn, hot headed and mighty Inuyasha after all. Sango, I think he's got a reality check." Miroku was clearly happy again. He hasn't seen his buddy so bright since the incident. He got up and sat beside his friend, taking a risky move and gripping Inuyasha's head in a headlock.

While Inuyasha was struggling and threatening to rip his friend's limbs off, Sango just shook her head at the friendly act. _**'Yep, he definitely wants to change. He's starting to come around but we have a long way to go. About time we get through to him! I was going to literally knock some sense into that thick skull of his!'**_

She saw that the dog demon was about to carry out his threat so she stood up to pull Miroku to his feet and away from their friends' claws.

"Miroku, if you know what's good for you, you'd do best to not aggravate him further." Inuyasha was recovering after such a tiring episode. He glared directly at Miroku, eyes promising future pain. The eyes that were once dull and hurt were now starting to return to their shining and full of life shade.

"Ah but it's too tempting to not aggravate our dear hanyou friend. It's fun to watch." Miroku answered, slowly moving further away from him and to the bathroom.

"Yeah see how fun it is when you can't see because you eyes were ripped out!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He saw Sango walking to the kitchen with the drinks. He followed after, not wanting to sit anymore.

"It's good to see you want to change. I hope that you'll be back to your old self again. We'll do whatever we can to help you." Sango said, washing out the three cups and setting them to dry.

"Thanks, Sango. I appreciate it, just as long as Miroku doesn't try to tempt me into going to a strip club. I'll kill him."

"Not if I get to him first!" She threatened and turned to face him while wiping the counters clean.

"Hey I almost forgot. I put in an application to the Tokyo Beauty parlor and they called me for an interview next week."

"That's great Sango. Hope it goes well." He had his hands in his pockets while leaning against the small counter.

She scooted him away when it was time to clean that section.

"This could be a big opportunity. Miroku was a little hesitant in letting me go but I told him about the benefits of this job. I leave for Tokyo on Monday, my interview is on Tuesday and I find out on Friday and come back Friday night."

He whistled low. He knew Sango loved her job and getting to work in Tokyo would be big for her. He wished all the best for her. After that conversation, Miroku waltzed in, hoping it was safe to enter.

Miroku kissed his wife and turned to his now recovering friend.

"Hey I know! Why don't we go out to eat and celebrate?"

"Celebration, for what?"

"For your upcoming successful recovery, of course!" Miroku went to grab his wallet and Sango dragged Inuyasha out and to the front door.

Inuyasha was about to decline but the two refused to hear it. It was their treat and they would take him out to eat. He was pushed and pulled from the apartment building and into Sango's car. All the time he tried to say it wasn't necessary but they wouldn't even let him finish and they were taking him out whether he wanted to or not.

In the car Inuyasha sat in the back seat with arms and legs crossed, thinking.

'_**I should have known. Those two are the greatest friends anyone could have. Although stubborn, they can see what really needs to happen. It was always like that. Hell, it was because of them that Kagome and I went to prom together. I should be thanking them. This is going to be a long road we are about to travel down.'**_

Even though he was excited about getting the help he desperately needed, Kagome's face still lit up in his mind. Why exactly did it take so long? What made him change in just a day, from a lifeless shell to the person he once was? It was simple, yet he figured he didn't see it until now: Kagome was his strength. Even though she's been missing for a long time, he knew now that she gave him hope, courage and indeed the strength he needed. Still the phrases that plagued him day and night didn't go away. 

'_**Why did she leave? What happened to make her just vanish?'**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Journal Entry: May 17****th**

**Today was a bit better. We walked to the neighborhood children's clinic where I work as a janitor. Not exactly my dream job but it's alright. It pays enough where I can support myself, Souta and Amaya. Yoshiro, on the other hand, even with his more paying job, doesn't even help us. All his salary goes to the house payments and investments in liquor and cigarettes, which is why the house is gloomy and sometimes full of smoke. I don't dare ask him because I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt and he hates when he spends money on us, which has never happened, but even mentioning it ticks him off.**

**Getting back to my job, the people I work with absolutely adore Amaya. They comment about her ears, in which she gets a little defensive about, and her gorgeous honey colored eyes. They asked me once who the father is, I stiffened, answering more harshly than I intended, "It's none of your business!" and continued my responsibilities. I knew they could see it was hard for me so they dropped the subject and left me alone. Every time someone asks about her father, unpleasant memories fill my head and tears sting my eyes. The workers ask me if I'm okay and I tell them I'm fine and not to worry.**

**Amaya grabs a lot of attention at the clinic. She will follow a random nurse around, watching curiously. They all say she's a well-behaved girl and well mannered and doesn't get in the way. She sometimes talks to the sick kids at the hospital and the doctors and nurses say that it helps with their recovery. They also tell me that she has my smile. I can't help but smile myself and thinking, "Probably one of the few things she got from me, everything else she inherited from Inuyasha." They all love her and say she's so cute and sometimes they even let her help around the small clinic. I often look up from what I'm doing and see how marvelous and helpful she really is. She might be only be a three year old but she acts likes more like a nine year old. She's very dependable and would give off that little smug smirk that reminds me of Inuyasha who also gave me that smirk when he was confident about something, "Like father like daughter".**

**Inuyasha, no matter how many times I write his name, I never grow tired of it. With Amaya, it's like I have another Inuyasha around, only smaller. It hurts so much whenever I think about how I was taken from him and the life we would've shared. It's all that bastard Yoshiro's fault. Until I am back safe in his arms, that never ending pain won't disappear. I really do believe that I can't move on with my life unless he's with me again.**

Kagome looked at her finished entry, reading it again; a few fallen tears staining the page. Her photo was beside her, staring back at her. She picked it up, looking directly into the eyes of it. Every night before she would fall asleep she would gaze at him, hoping and praying that one day they would be together again. She then held it to her chest, just relishing that Inuyasha would always be there and that he owns her heart.

Putting it beside the recently written page, she closed her journal and put it underneath her clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Just then, Souta walked in to see his sister closing the bottom drawer of the dresser. Amaya was with him, holding his hand. She was in his room playing while his sister wanted some time to herself.

"Hey sis, you finished? We were heading down to get some dinner before Yoshiro comes home and you know how he is after work."

Kagome turned around to see her only family in the doorway. Rubbing her hands for warmth, she nodded and they all made their way to the kitchen, which was clean. Kagome was about to ask but Souta beat her to it.

"I knew you were tired from work today so I cleaned the house when I got home. And besides I know you have a lot on your mind." He sat the Little Raindrop in a wooden chair and started to make dinner for all three of them.

'_**That little twerp, he's always thinking about how I'm feeling.' **_"Thanks Souta, I appreciate it, but you could have let me help." She sat down next to her daughter, watching Souta move from one place to another.

"That's okay sis, Amaya helped me a little. Isn't that right, Little Raindrop?"

Little Raindrop: which Souta nicknamed her after she was born. It was cute, since her name means "Night Rain" and she was so tiny when she came, Souta called her Little Raindrop, which Kagome found very appropriate and true. She loved it as much as Souta did.

"Yes, Uncle Souta. I helped wit sweeping and carrying da trash to da trash can!"

She also loved the way she spoke. Three years old or not she still has problems which are only natural for kids her age with words.

"Wow, good job, Amaya. You really are a big girl. Mommy's so proud of you." She kissed the child's temple and smoothed out her hair.

Amaya only gave her mom's inherited white smile. By then, Souta set dinner, which consisted of chicken noodle soup and ham sandwiches with a glass of milk on the table and began eating.

Afterward, Kagome offered to clean the dishes after Souta did the housework and prepared dinner. Souta agreed and took Amaya back to her bedroom where she would get ready for bed. Even though Kagome did that most of the time, Souta would help whenever he could, being the responsible uncle. She didn't mind, because she knew that Amaya loved him just as much as she loved her Mom.

When Souta came back downstairs, saying Amaya was prepared for bed; both were startled when the front door slammed open. Kagome ran to Souta, who was in the living room and saw Yoshiro, with a briefcase in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. His face grumpy and eyes mean and cruel, he dropped his briefcase and walked to the frightened and trembling adults.

He looked around, as if surveying the area. He would check to see if the house was up to his satisfaction or not. The siblings glanced at each other before turning back to see their step-father crossing his arms, making his assessment.

"Well, it's not bad for a bunch of punks. No beer bottles or buds on the floor. I warn you though, if I see one single piece of trash on the floor, one or the both of ya will end up on that floor." He smoked from his cigarette and blew it into the air. He now stood before them, putting the toxic stick in his mouth, glaring with eyes that could make anyone quiver in their socks.

" I don't like coming to a dirty house. It's even worse when there is a small little insect running in the house. You will continue to keep that disgusting brat out of my way or she's won't be the only one with teeth missing. Understood?!"

"Yes sir." They said.

Both kept their cool when he spoke of Amaya, who was, thankfully in bed, waiting for Mom. He grabbed his case, grabbed a beer from the kitchen and walked, rather wobbly, up to his room. It was always like this. He would inspect the living room and kitchen, criticize the work done and throw out threats of possible punishment. It was his fault they had to clean up his mess. Beer bottles, cigarette buds, dirty napkins on the floor and stains on the rugs. This is what they had to go through every single night and who knew how long before both would snap under constant pressure.

Both visibly relaxed and said goodnight to each other, sealing it with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, and went upstairs to their respective rooms. Yoshiro's was the farthest from the stairs, while Kagome and Souta's were across from each other, with the bathroom in the middle of the hallway.

Kagome went in and closed the door and saw little Amaya lying down on her side, waiting patiently for her. She was dressed in pink pajamas with blue raindrops everywhere. She most likely heard, with her acute sense of hearing, everything downstairs, seeing the confusion on her face.

"Mommy, why is grandfather so mean? Why does he want to hurt us?" Her voice was laced with confusion and fear. Kagome knelt down on the side of the bed so she could rub her daughter's back. Amaya was facing her.

"Baby, your grandfather is mean because he only cares about himself and he does things to hurt other people. We won't be living here forever, Amaya, I promise you that."

"Okay mommy, I don't want to stay here. Where would we go?"

"To a place where mommy and Uncle Souta grew up, it's a really small place but it's better than here." She sat up and onto the bed where Amaya sat on her lap.

Amaya snuggled against her mom and asked a little while later, "Mommy, can I see daddy's picture again?"

Kagome just stared at her daughter's head. She's shown the photo to Amaya on occasion and has always asked when she was unsure of something. Apparently the photo calmed her somewhat because she knows what her father looks like and asks questions.

She stood up to get the journal out of the drawer and grabbed the photo out of it and set the journal on her dresser and gave the picture to her daughter. She went back to her place on the bed and Amaya crawled back onto her lap.

Kagome knew that she wanted to see her dad; it's obvious when she asks so many questions and stares at the picture. The one question she had trouble answering though was _**"Why isn't daddy with us?"**_ She couldn't tell Amaya that Inuyasha didn't even know where they were or even that he didn't know about her. It just pains her to see that Amaya wanted her daddy, but such a thing was impossible for now.

She left her sweet angel with the picture and went to change for bed. She locked the door and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, noticing how pale she was. She wasn't in the best of health but she was only concerned for her brother's and daughter's health. She had bags under her eyes and her once flashy and bright Coffee eyes were dull and unhappy. No matter what she did, she looked the same everyday. Even when she was sick, she couldn't lay in bed because one: She had a daughter to care for, two: She also had her little brother to look after and three: Yoshiro would physically force her out of bed. This was the life with an insane stepfather and it was pure hell!

She slowly walked back to her bedroom and unlocked it, came in, and relocked it. She then saw Little Amaya curled up, with the photo in hand, asleep. She took off her work clothes, put on a simple big T-shirt and crawled into bed with her daughter. She let Amaya keep the picture because like her, it gave the little demon some comfort. She snuggled her daughter to her, which Amaya snuggled into her, sensing and smelling that it was her mom and fell into a warm and calming sleep. Kagome kissed her silver haired daughter goodnight and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Ice Cream and Progress

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Inuyasha or any characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Amaya, Yoshiro and a new character, Kita(yes after my dog but she's all human).**

**A/N:**** I just want to say that the reviews and this story becoming a favorite to many makes me all fuzzy inside! I just though a chapter before Christmas would satisfy your curiosity. The soonest that i can update will be after New Year's. Sorry!! Don't worry, it gets better, I promise! Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all! Please R & R!  
**

**Chapter 4: ****Ice Cream and Progress**

Ah the weekend: freedom for most, especially when the weather is warm and a cool breeze accompanying. But for one person, it's been nearly a week since the start of his recovery. Inuyasha was steadily improving each day, with more rough and gruff, more play fighting with Miroku, and the luster in his eyes were getting happier and brighter. Sango and Miroku have been helping him everyday. Miroku sometimes gets off work early and does "man" things, excluding strip joints and clubs, otherwise Sango would clobber him and get a hefty pounding from his hanyou friend. They would go to a pool hall, the gym perhaps, and when Sango got off work, they would often go to a nice restaurant, which was only one of the nice places to eat in their small town.

Sango and Miroku could see the improvement. Even though Inuyasha was returning to his old self, they could tell that Kagome was still fresh in his mind. One minute he could be happy and tough and the next he would be sad and depressed. Miroku though did his best to make sure that the depression and sorrow would not overcome him this time. He was doing tremendously and to go back into that state, all that work would be for nothing, so the couple kept a close eye on him, especially when they went out.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Ah, Sunday: the end of another weekend, but the start of an intense week for Sango. Today, she would spend the day getting ready for her 300 mile drive to Tokyo for her interview. She was nervous but she was very optimistic, which could prove to be quite bountiful in the end. Tokyo Beauty Parlor was very hard to get into and she was shocked that her application was pulled through. It could go either way: come home as a new student or come home as the manager of her current job. Whatever the outcome, she still would have her family, husband, and friends waiting for her and that's something she'll never take for granted.

It was in the afternoon and Sango was nearly all packed. One large suitcase and her business suit in a plastic covering lied gently on the bed. She was in for a long trip the next day. The plan was to wake up around 2:45 in the morning, shower, grab a quick breakfast and coffee on the go and be on the road by at least 3:30, traveling all day, excluding meal and bathroom stops. Miroku even let her have their bed to herself and she agreed; it wouldn't do to wake up her husband early in the morning so he would be sleeping on the couch. Inuyasha would be staying over while Sango was away and would have the guest bedroom. Who knew what they would be doing? Well, Inuyasha could keep him in line if Sango was absent so that was one less worry.

After finishing, she locked her apartment door and went down to the parking lot and saw her car: a 1999 Blood Red Toyota Corolla**(I love Toyotas!!)**, which she called **"Fire Cat"** because of the reliability and speed she could get out of it. Miroku was forbidden to even touch her car, ever since the incident when he got multiple dents and scratches on the paint job. Miroku spent the next few nights on the couch for that one before she finally cooled down. She unlocked it and drove off to make sure her **"Fire Cat"** was gassed up and ready for the road. It would be nightfall when she returned and she would have to hit the sack early in order to be fully rested for the 17 hour drive which lay straight ahead.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Everyday Miroku always took Inuyasha out to boost his spirits; all part of the recovery process, as long as it didn't involve bars, clubs, or strip joints. Miroku would get off at lunch hour, pick Inuyasha up from the mansion or apartment and drive off somewhere. Inuyasha was getting some spirit back, feeling better and better than he ever had during the past three years. He owed it to his two best buddies, even though Miroku was a lecher and Sango had a ferocious temper. They belonged together, with Sango calming his wild beast and lecherous ways and Miroku focusing on only his wife and her beautiful body-when she was around that is.

Today they were first going to have lunch at a local restaurant and head to the gym to work off frustration and tension. The gym, which they visited most often, gave them a chance to bond further as guy friends and chat until Miroku was most likely knocked out.

"Miroku, I swear, could you stop looking at other women's asses and instead pay attention to the road?!"

They were in Miroku's 2004 purple Mustang, complete with DVD player and mega drink holders. The driver was looking at two women crossing the street until his friend snapped him out of his daze.

"Ah, but Inuyasha how can you resist such fine specimens of the female population? Don't tell me you have never been tempted."

"Unlike you, I have my mind focused on one girl and one girl only. You, on the other hand should be paying more attention to your wife, who would kill you if she found out."

They pulled up to the local diner and sat in a booth, waiting for someone to take their orders.

During the ordering, waiting and dining, Miroku brought up the subjects of the female body, high school sporting events they both partook in and more on the female body. Inuyasha kicked Miroku's shin many times to get him to shut up and multiple blows to the head when it didn't stop there. It was always like this: talking, beatings, friendly teasing, and more abuse, which resulted in bruises and lumps on the lecher's already abused body. Two weeks ago, Inuyasha would have just sat there and listened carelessly but now that he though about it, the more he missed hanging with him and then getting to hit him. It was like old times again, with the exception of a certain missing girl that was constantly in his dreams.

After the meal, they would go to the gym and work out until dinner time. Almost every time they went, both would be ogled by many women. Inuyasha never gave any woman eye contact and kept to himself but Miroku was just the opposite. Both were in their gym clothes, preparing for a workout session but Inuyasha saw Miroku already flirting with a blond haired beauty and he sighed in annoyance as he walked over, tapped him on the shoulder, arms crossed and gave a dangerous glare.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow and still be on good terms with Sango, I suggest you walk away before I accidentally _**"slip" **_the news to her and then you would really be in some deep shit, bro."

Miroku winced. If Sango found out about this, he would be sleeping on the couch for a month! He knew his wife could kick ass if she had reason for it and would get really pissed off about it and then she would pummel him to the ground. She had a short temper when it came to his perverse antics and not getting the privilege of sleeping with his wife in their room was something he **COULDN'T **live without! He quickly sped away from the confused blond and proceeded to work out like they were supposed to be doing. Inuyasha went on a treadmill and Miroku was on a weight-lifting machine.

"When will you ever learn, you lecher?! You're lucky Sango doesn't know about all the crap you've done, otherwise you'd be in an abandoned ditch somewhere: **DEAD**."

"Don't remind me, please! The other women are beautiful but compared to Sango, they're nothing. Sango is different, she's lovely, smart, sexy, and…" He shudders at the next thought. "Can be dangerous and that I don't need to experience." Miroku continued to lift 150 pounds of weight, sweat now appearing all over his body.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to run in silent thought.

'_**Now that I think about, Kagome could be pretty lethal herself. She had a wicked temper and a hard right hook. I've seen her jealous and quick to make sure that no other woman could talk to me. Then again, I have that jealousy myself. She wasn't as violent as Sango can be but she had a short fuse and could explode if something really, really pissed her off. I've had my shares of getting on her bad side and ignoring me until she cooled off but I still loved her. She's a pistol but I wouldn't change anything about Kagome. She's perfect in every way and I always will love her, temper and all.'**_

Both men continued to sweat and work to improve their bodies, while still attracting female eyes. Miroku never looked at another woman again, imagining Sango's death glare and the couch, where he could end up if he wasn't careful. Around 5 hours later, with both nearly exhausted and covered in sticky, smelly sweat, they went to shower and change back into their normal clothes.

Miroku drove them back to his apartment, where Inuyasha would be his only company for the next week. He would be on his best behavior; no flirting, no ass watching, nothing at all. Inuyasha promised Sango to keep a close watch on him and report on what happened when she came back. They had a nice meal of ramen and hot wings with beer, one being the limit, and watched wrestling until both were too tired to do anything else. Both washed, brushed teeth and headed for their place of sleep, one dreaming of his beautiful wife and the other dreaming of what can be with his beautiful girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The afternoon was warm and the wind blew slightly while a 20 year old, accompanied by her little brother and daughter walked about 6 blocks to the biggest park in the area: Usagi Park, known for its' small population of rabbits. The park consisted of a playground, small clear pond with koi, and a few vendors here and there. The park was fenced but inside it also had a barrier of green, luscious trees surrounding the entire perimeter of the park. It was a relaxing place to go to on a day like this and it was always quiet and peaceful.

The three made their way into the green park and looked around, with Amaya riding on her uncles' shoulders and hopping off to walk beside her mother. Kagome then spotted an ice cream vendor, with a pink umbrella shading the lone person sitting beside it. She wanted today to be better than the last few days so she walked them over to the ice cream lady and Amaya, with her red shirt and blue jean shorts, wanted to get there quickly so she literally dragged the two adults to the vendor. Kagome was trying to catch her breath while Souta nearly fell from the sudden stop.

The ice cream lady, with a name tag that read: KITA smiled at her three customers and stood up.

"Hello, good afternoon. Would you like some ice cream?" She then looked down to see Amaya, jumping a little bit, waiting for her ice cream.

"Excuse me for asking miss," She then turned her question towards Kagome.

"But is this your daughter? I must say she's absolutely adorable and the color of her eyes is really beautiful."

The mother giggled before answering. "Yes she is and thank you. Her eyes are her most noticeable feature."

Kita gave a kind smile and clapped her hands together. "Well, what flavor would you like? I've got Cherry, Lemon-Lime, Strawberry-Banana, Orange, Peach, and Pineapple."

"I want Cherry, mommy!" "Strawberry-Banana for me, sis!" One said after the other.

Both older women giggled at the children's immediate responses. "Okay, make that two Cherry and one Strawberry-Banana for my obnoxious brother."

Souta pouted while Amaya continued to watch in fascination. Kita reached into her ice cooler and scooped up the desired flavors in three cups.

"One Strawberry-Banana for the handsome young man," she handed the cup to Souta. "And the two Cherry for the lovely ladies."

Kagome received both cups and handed one to her daughter, which she almost began to eat.

"Thank you, Miss Ice Cream lady." Amaya was indeed blessed with manners but Kagome couldn't say the same thing for her brother, who sometimes lacked in them. She elbowed him hard, getting his attention and nodding her head to Kita. He mumbled a low thanks before continuing to eat. Kita just giggled warmly.

"You're very welcome…and your total comes to 3 dollar, please." Kagome dug into her jean pocket and pulled out three bucks to the dark haired, warm caramel eyed woman and took her cup.

"Thank you and have a nice afternoon." Kita said at the departing family.

"You too and Thank you." Kagome shouted after them and made their way 25 feet to a wooden bench.

All sat and ate the delicious fruit flavored treats. Amaya was almost neat while Souta gobbled down his so fast he ended up with brain freeze and having a little mess on his blue sleeveless shirt. Kagome and Amaya laughed and in no time they all finished and waited for a while. Amaya wanted to play on the playground and she was dragging Souta with her. He was begging for help from his older sister but she considered this payback for lack of manners. Souta eventually gave in and ran to the play set, which was across from them and had a few children playing on it.

Kagome watched them make their way to the jungle gym before setting her shoulder pack down beside her and pulled out her journal. She now took up the entire space of the bench, with her journal resting on her blue jean clad legs, open to a new page. Inuyasha's photo was against the next blank page. Kagome got comfortable, stretched in her sky blue halter top before writing about the day's events.

**Journal Entry: May 22****nd**

**Today has been wonderful so far. I got the day off from work, Souta has no school and the weather was simply too good to pass up so we went to Usagi park as a treat. Souta has been stressed lately and Amaya barely gets out of the house except when she goes to work with me so I decided a well deserved day of peace and relaxation was definitely an option. We even got ice cream which had been rare for us. Amaya got cherry while my twerp of a brother got strawberry-banana. That girl loves her cherries because she says they're red and tasty! **

**I see those two running around, playing, free as the wind and caring about nothing for the moment. At the house, it's like we're being suffocated by Yoshiro. We barely have any freedom at all! Fortunately, today, he would be at work for the duration of the evening so any little chance that cried "Freedom!" we snatch it as quick as we can. Amaya has no friends her age and the only people she has are Souta and I. I want to get her out of here so she can have a normal life like we were supposed to! She doesn't deserve this! She deserves to have a mother **_**and**_** father! All three of us want a new life, where we are surrounded by people who love us and that place is called home, situated 300 miles from here.**

**Today I have been thinking about what Inuyasha has been missing all these years. He's missed her birth, her first step, and her first word, which was "mama." I can't stress the fact enough that Inuyasha needs to know he has a daughter: we have a daughter! I can't keep playing both parent roles forever. I want Amaya to have a father but he's unaware and 300 miles away. I've always dreamed of being reunited with him and living together like a normal family. I sometimes dream that he even asks me to marry him but when I wake up I see nothing has changed. 3 years living in hell and I can't keep putting myself through this. Something has to change; something has to happen, but what? Where is that glimmer of hope I've been waiting to see for a long time now? Let there please be a miracle…**

She looked up to see the two mentioned, on the slide with Souta giving chase to the silver haired over-energized bullet. Be it true that Souta was taller and older but Amaya, with demon blood pumping in her veins, no matter how much, was clearly much faster and was giving her uncle a run for his money. Souta was running himself ragged and was no match for his faster niece and finally collapsed on the grass, sprawled out, catching some much needed breath. Amaya stopped running and went over to her exhausted uncle, who was completely oblivious to anything by the looks of it. She slowly lied down beside him, resting her head on his chest, to regain her strength. Even with her father's demon blood, which made her stronger as well as being faster, she was still a toddler and needed to rest.

She closed her book and put it back into her shoulder bag. She remained where she was and watched the two resting comfortably on the green grass, watching the clouds drift by. She left them alone, deciding that this type of relaxation was what they both needed right now. Kagome knew that nothing would happen to them so she drifted off herself, dreaming about wedding cakes, black ties and white gowns. Who knew when they could safely be together like this again? Yoshiro could come and take it away in a minute. Kagome, as well as Souta knew that time was slowly running out for them and the Little Raindrop and they needed to escape the clutches of evil, of the devil himself.

**Another A/N:**** Personally, I loved this chapter! The ice cream scene was too precious not to write!! Things are slowly progressing and it will get better! Jut continue to read! Again, I'll update after New Years'. And thanks again for your support and R & R!!  
**


	5. A Close Call

**A/N:**** Okay people, I manged to complete another chapter before I go away for a week. People keep asking me to update and I've had the time to write another one! I hope you like this one, it has some violence in here but it's not life threatening. Next chapter though you might like because it involves Sango and a little reunion so expect that in the future!! And I'll give you a hint about chapter 9-which I think many of you are wondering about: tears, hugs, kissing and a little shocker for a unsuspecting father. I can't give you any more hints because I don't want to completely give it away! Okay enough rambling, enjoy this latest chapter!! Please R &R!!!  
**

**Chapter 5:**** A Close Call**

Amaya giggled carelessly as she sat upon her uncle's shoulders on the way home. Souta's school had a problem so all students were let out early. He decided to pick up Amaya at the clinic and Kagome was grateful because she had some shopping to do after work with her new paycheck and she didn't want Amaya to walk around for a few more hours so she agreed and now both were on their way home.

Mondays were usually a drag, especially when you've had such a nice weekend and having ice cream the day before. It was overcast and rain showers were called for today so Souta sped up a little, to make sure to not get caught and made sure the Little Raindrop doesn't accidentally fall off. Being true to her name, Amaya loved the rain, especially at night. Maybe it was because she was part demon and the weather didn't affect her much but sweet little Amaya loved to get wet and play in the rain.

Their house was now in their sights so Souta picked Amaya off of him and set her on the ground and walked the rest of the way there. It was starting to sprinkle but that was the least of their worries now. Yoshiro's black Cadillac was in the driveway, a _**really**_ bad sign.

'_**Oh no, this is bad!! Yoshiro doesn't come home this early unless he's had a really bad day. Aw man, he could be drunk and dangerous or if we're lucky, dead as a doornail. This day just keeps getting better and this weather is adding to it! Damn it!!'**_

Souta firmly grasped Amaya's hand as they slowly walked to the house. Amaya's face went from happy to serious in a minute. She could sense her uncle's tense and nervous posture as they went on. With her acute hearing, she could hear distinct sounds of glass and faint moaning. And she could smell a mixture of things but it was too faint to pick up.

They made it to the porch as the rain became heavier. Right now was no time to ask to play in the rain and she knew it. Other days she would be catching raindrops on her tongue but not today. Amaya had a peculiar feeling that something awful was going to happen. Souta had a gut instinct as well. He didn't like days like this, it spelled trouble with a capital **T** and danger with a capital **D. **Last time he was home early, he broke the kitchen table and gave him a big, black eye and Kagome a bruised arm. Luckily, Amaya was upstairs in the room, locked before anything could happen to her.

Unclenching his fist, Souta reached for the doorknob and grasped it before turning to his niece. He could tell she was also uneasy and she knew what to do, having to do it a lot after she could walk on her own. Firmly grasping her tiny, clawed hand again, he quietly turned the knob, slowly opening the door, unsure of what they would find.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

In a small grocery story about 15 minutes away from the clinic, Kagome had a small cart, going through each aisle, concentrating on what she would need. Sure her job paid well, but she still had a limit. Every two weeks or so she would come here and get her, Souta, and Amaya's things that they needed. It wasn't bad, there were always discounts here and she actually saved a lot, apart from other stores she used to go to. She would get the basics: milk, juice, bread, cereal…and afterward she would get treats, such as cherries and ramen for Amaya and potato chips for Souta. It was all good, sometimes even getting a bottle of champagne for herself, which she strategically hid from Yoshiro, and had a glass or two when she was feeling at an all time low.

Today she really wanted time alone to just think. Her life it seemed to be getting more and more complicated. She was only 20 years old and she felt like she's been through hell several times over! She was under constant emotional and physical stress daily and wondered why she hasn't broken down yet. Having Souta and Amaya around helped but her alcoholic, cigarette smoking bastard of a stepfather keeps pushing her down. Kagome has frequent migraines, stomach problems; it was a wonder she could still push herself to hold on. Anyone who knew her wouldn't just let her give up, especially Inuyasha. Even through times when she thought she couldn't keep going, he would always convince her to stand up again and keep forward on the right road. Inuyasha was always her anchor, her one shining star in which she could turn to.

Trying to convince herself not to fall apart from all this emotional turmoil, she continued to push her cart, having a few items in it, realizing she still had a while left before she could go home, or pure hell as she constantly referred to it.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When they walked into the house, both noses were hit with fumes like a big school bus. Amaya, with her sensitive nose, could barely stand it. Ears flat against her head, watering eyes and plugging her nose, Amaya was severely overwhelmed with the stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol; a lot of it. Just like her father and demon ancestors, certain smells were too potent and suffocating and unfortunately, the quarter dog demon, whose senses still needing to fully develop, especially her sense of smell, nearly collapsed, coughing and gagging. She then started to growl, low in her throat. Whenever she was feeling unaware or insecure whenever her abilities were blocked, she starts to growl and lightly snarls. Amaya had the power to overcome Yoshiro due to her strength and demon power but was too scared to, so she stuck by Souta or Kagome, to feel safer. She was just a three year old, who was afraid to strike but had the power to become dangerous.

Souta could barely hear her snarling and low growls. They walked in, looking every which way to see where Yoshiro was. The house was a complete disaster; multiple beer bottles, cigarette buds, trash and stains on the carpet. It even went up the stairs, which Souta assumed that's where his drunken stepfather was. He looked down at his niece, who had her whole face covered with both hands. He shut the door quietly and picked up Amaya. He knew that she couldn't stand this toxic odor and was literally blind and scared. Holding on to her with one hand and his book bag with another, Souta decided to take her outside again and sit on the porch, where it's possibly safer and much clearer. They sat on the wooden swing, watching the rain pour slightly heavy on the roof and on the ground.

The little child uncovered her face and all her senses came back with a deep breath of fresh rain air. She snuggled into her uncle's chest and watched the precipitation. Neither wanted to go back in, due to the smell and the dangerous man probably passed out, but eventually they would have to. He didn't want Amaya inside the house or anywhere near Yoshiro right now and he knew that she would be okay watching the rain come down. But they would have to go in for dinner and Souta decided that she would be safe out here for the time being.

"Stay here, Little Raindrop. I know you don't want to go in with all those smells so stay out here and wait for me to come and get you for dinner, okay?" He put his windbreaker over her small form and got off the swing.

"Okay, Uncle Souta. I won't go anywhere. I love to watch the rain!" She sported that glowing smile, identical to her mothers'. Souta nodded, ruffled her hair and went inside.

Amaya swung her legs to rock the swing and sat quietly. The rain had an affect on her. Little drops of water coming from the sky, the way it would land on the grass and giving off a refreshing scent, and splashing on the road, producing a pitter-patter sound. As her name meant Night Rain, in which she learned sometime back, she felt a sense of peace and connection. She absolutely loved the rain, being a dog demon; she loved to get downright wet and messy. It resulted in dirty clothes and soaked body and damp hair but she didn't care. In some ways, the rain was one of her ways of calmness and tranquility.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

She came out of the store with 2 bags in each hand and looked up into the sky, rain falling from it. Thank goodness the coat she was wearing had a hood so Kagome zipped up, hood on, purse on one shoulder with bags in both hands and started to head for home. She was exhausted, working a 10 hour shift. She and Amaya had to go to the clinic earlier than usual and it was now starting to take its' toll. Thankfully her nearly taller, younger brother had a short day of school and offered to take Amaya home.

While walking the near mile to her house, her mind began to wander again. She missed her old life, way back when before her father died when she was 13. They all lived happily, with her little brother being 7 years old, her mom healthy and high spirited, and her father coming home, bright and warm as can be, she couldn't ask for anything better. With her best friend in the whole world and a recent new friend, she was the luckiest girl in the world. But when her father, Akio, died of a severe case of pneumonia, she saw her mom become less spirited. Thank god that Izayoi was there to help her. Nearly a year of being lonely, she met Yoshiro, who was a businessman from Tokyo. They hit it off fairly quickly and Kagome didn't want to like him, because he wasn't her father and it wasn't fair that her dad was taken away from them. After Yoshiro became a member of their family after she turned 15, it became a nightmare. Mom developed an unknown virus in her kidneys and was too weak to even move. It was like dad all over again and she loved her mom too much to let her go like he did. 6 months after they came to Tokyo, Mom suddenly disappeared. She didn't know what happened to her and she prayed that she was okay but with her kidney virus, it was possible that she was gone.

Kagome sniffed but continued to walk home, depressed and looking gloomy. First her father was taken away, then her boyfriend and best friends and finally her mom. All the ones she loved are gone, out of her reach. She knew one day that she would see Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku again but the pain of loosing both her biological parents was too great.

Holding all her shopping bags tightly, she cleared all unpleasant memories and pain from her being and continued to stroll on the sidewalk that led to the home, where Souta and Amaya would be waiting for her.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Souta hoped that Yoshiro would not appear and make a dangerous racket, especially when he and Amaya were quietly munching on their dinner. Amaya could still smell the putrid fumes but all her other senses were on alert. She kept to herself, eating a small portion of her ramen, feeling tense and shaken. She occasionally looked at her equally nervous uncle; he also didn't eat much and displayed little interest in anything. She literally felt waves of nerves around him. Both were on edge, any little sound would startle them.

But the gods didn't answer his prayers because Souta could hear footsteps above them and Amaya could easily hear his low groans and cursing with her keen hearing.

"Uncle, I think grandfather is coming down. I can hear that he isn't happy and I can smell the smoke on him. Uncle Souta, what are we going to do?"

"Amaya, go into the living room and hide behind the couch and stay still. Don't come out whatever you do, now go!" Souta demanded, while getting up and getting ready for the upcoming torture.

She ran from the kitchen, into the living room and jumped over the couch to hide behind it. It was against the wall and had enough space for her to crouch and stay absolutely still. Her breathing started to get heavier as she heard Yoshiro come down the steps. Amaya closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to cry. Uncle Souta said to hide and stay still and that's what she was going to do. She then heard two voices, one of which belonged to her drunken grandfather. His voice was slurred and cold and Amaya couldn't help but let a little whimper out. Unfortunately Yoshiro heard it.

Souta snapped his head to the couch and he knew Amaya was no longer safe. Judging by the amount of liquor he consumed, Souta realized that Yoshiro was at his all time worst and wouldn't hesitate to hit Amaya. When he lazily drew the couch away from the wall, Amaya jumped out quickly, crouching a few feet behind him. Yoshiro already had a bottle in his hand and raised it as soon as he turned around to see the trembling girl, too fear stricken to even move.

Souta gasped as he saw drunken Yoshiro, evil grin and red eyes, look down at Amaya, who couldn't move and raised the beer bottle over his head. He moved quickly and shoved Amaya out of the way in the blink of an eye, in his arms and on the floor as the beer bottle shattered on the floor where Amaya was one second before.

"Amaya, are you alright?" He felt her tremble underneath him, with her face away from him, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He turned his attention to the dangerous man, standing up and shielding Amaya.

"What do you think you're doing?! How dare you try and hit an innocent little girl!! She's done absolutely nothing to you, Yoshiro and don't even think about hitting my niece again, or you'll regret it!"

Yoshiro seemed unfazed at his little speech, giving a wicked smile that made shivers run down Souta's spine and with his hair messed up, cold red eyes and looking totally wasted, he was drunk and very dangerous. Swaying from side to side, Yoshiro laughed briskly

"You think you can talk to me like that you little bastard? I can hit whoever I want and nothing can stop me, and guess what? You're next!" His speech was very slurry and made his way to his step-son, with a new empty beer bottle in hand.

The door slammed open and Yoshiro stopped in his tracks. Souta and Amaya looked to see Kagome drop her bags and race to them. Amaya ran into her arms, holding on for dear life while Kagome held her as tight and stood next to Souta, her eyes glaring furiously at Yoshiro. Apparently, she heard the smashing of the glass and loud arguing and rushed in before anything else happened.

Tears fell from her face and she was trying to not kill that drunken bastard of a stepfather.

"You will **NOT** touch my daughter **OR** my brother!!! And if you think that I will sit by and let you do it, you're fucking wrong!" This was one of the rare times she actually cursed, and right in front of Amaya but now she didn't care.

Souta regained his posture and stood just as angry and nervous as his sister. In a flash, Yoshiro came running towards them, looking as dangerous as ever. Souta dove one way while Kagome and Amaya another. She went to the floor; on her knees, shielding her frightened child. She then felt glass on her back. She still had her coat on so most of the glass wouldn't penetrate her flesh or shirt. Kagome felt Yoshiro throw numerous bottles at her, glass shattering all around the two bodies. She screamed as she felt a big shard enter her right calf and another graze her cheek. Kagome had her eyes closed so she couldn't see the damage and the sinister smile on Yoshiro's face. She did hear laughter though and that made her quiver in disgust. Kagome also heard Amaya whimper in her coat and that made her all the more provoked.

It seemed to last a long while and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Two more bottles shattered but it wasn't on her. She opened her blurry eyes and saw Souta above their passed out stepfather. She then knew that he must have slammed the two bottles against Yoshiro's head, which was now bleeding and knocked him unconscious.

Kagome sat up with Amaya still against her and also being careful of her injured leg. Souta came immediately over and helped her up. She leaned against him as they stepped slowly up the stairs, groaning as she put pressure on her right calf. When they fully entered her room, Souta closed the door and locked it for the night. He would be sleeping in her room tonight and to look after their injuries. It wasn't as bad as others were in the past but it was still petty serious.

Kagome lay Amaya on the bed and she then sat against the bed on the floor, her leg throbbing. Souta sat beside her, with his own injuries. She pulled out some gauze from under her bed and some antiseptic and began to work on cleaning the wounds.

"I can't believe he was actually about to hurt her! Do you have any idea how angry I really was, Souta?!" She pulled up his sleeve and carefully began to pick out small pieces of glass that he landed on when he fell on the floor to get away.

"Just about as ticked off as I was!" He hissed when a rather big shard was removed. "I'm just glad that it didn't happen. I was even more enraged when he started to throw those bottles on you!" His arm was bleeding and Kagome began to put some antiseptic on it.

"All I care about is that Amaya wasn't hurt and you were there to save her. I'm also happy that you aren't seriously injured this time." While finishing with the medicine and beginning on the gauze, she sighed. "Souta, this is getting way too dangerous for all of us. Next time Amaya might actually get hurt or he could go after us. I don't know what to do."

"I know, sis." He looked at the sleeping demon-child, praying to the gods above that she was spared. "We need to get away from him. We have to figure out a way to run from here but the possibilities are seldom. For three years we've had to endure him and his almost lethal ways. Mom is gone and our home is 300 miles away where we know we can get help."

His arm was bandaged up and after treating a small cut on his forehead, he started to help Kagome with her leg. She ripped up to where the cut ended and Souta gently began to pull it out.

"It's amazing we've lasted this long. When Amaya was born in the hospital, which I'm surprised that he let us go, he's had this look of disgust, those eyes holding hatred for her. Then again, he never did like Inuyasha coming around me all the time and he gave him the same look. I don't know what he's got against him and Amaya." She held back a scream when the 5 inch cut of glass came out.

It was silent for a while, during which Souta cleaned and bandaged Kagome's leg and put a band-aide on her cheek. Souta then took off his shirt and climbed onto the other side of the bed, Amaya already fast asleep. She was tired and today frightened her so Kagome guessed that as long as the people she loved most, who were within her range of hearing and smelling, she drifted off. She tucked both Amaya and Souta into bed, giving each a kiss goodnight and wishing sweet dreams.

She had her shoulder bag with her under her coat, to protect it from the rain, and pulled it out and set it against her bed. She then pulled out her journal and carefully stood up to move to her desk across the room. The pain in her leg wasn't as bad now but she still limped across the room and finally sat at her desk, resting her injured calf. Kagome then opened her journal, pulled out Inuyasha's picture and set it against the lamp which she then turned on. She always found serenity when looking at him and somehow always helped her through times like these. She picked up her pen and reluctantly began to write about what happened.

**Journal Entry: May 23****rd**

**My worst fears were almost confirmed today. Yoshiro was really drunk and nearly hit Amaya with his empty beer bottles. I've never ever been full of rage than I was today and it makes me quite happy that Souta was there to drag her out of the way. I was so proud of him today. Unfortunately both of us were cut up from the glass shards around the room. Amaya was spared from everything because I shielded her, my protectiveness kicking in faster than before, thank god. I was so pissed off when he laughed at us and I nearly lost my cool and was about to hit him across the face but I had Amaya in my arms and dealing with a drunken Yoshiro was something I couldn't do. **

**I can't sleep now. Amaya and Souta have had a very exhausting day and are both sleeping soundly. I can still hear the rain outside, growing softer the later it gets. I've had a lot on my mind, thinking about mom and dad and how things were before dad passed away. Maybe if he was still alive things would be the same right now. Mom disappeared 2 ½ years ago and we don't know what exactly happened to her and it still bothers me. She never got a chance to see her granddaughter either and I've wished again and again that she was still with us. The last time I saw her was when I was 7 months pregnant and she was on death's door. She looked so frail and pale. The only time she ever smiled was when she, Souta and I would talk about the past and my expecting baby. She was glad that it was Inuyasha's baby and not someone else's. Mom loved Inuyasha as her son just as much as Izayoi loved me as her daughter. It still makes me smile.**

**I don't know how much more Amaya can stand. Her senses, which are still developing are constantly exposed to sickening fumes and harsh yelling everyday. She is just like Inuyasha when something is irritating his senses. We need to get the hell away from here and we have to escape soon or else any one of us might get seriously injured or possibly killed when Yoshiro gets drunk next time! I can't take this anymore! I want to get back home, with Souta and my daughter, Inuyasha's daughter and get to see Sango, Miroku and Izayoi again. I want to be safe in his arms, resting peacefully against him. Each and everyday is getting harder and not moving forward in the right direction is getting much more impossible for me. The only way we can be happy and move on is to get back to our friends and family…and going forward with Inuyasha at my side again. **

She closed her journal and looked up to the picture once more. She rested her arms on her desk and putting her head down on them, staring directly eye-level at it. Kagome wondered what he was like now, if he moved on or not.

_**No, I can't think that! Inuyasha loves me and he promised to never cheat on me and he never breaks a promise, even as little kids he didn't. I hope he's okay. Our love for each other is so strong nothing can break it, I can feel it. I want to hear his voice again, to see those eyes that can render me weak…'**_

The last thing that she saw was the light of her lamp shining on the color photo before drifting off to a desired sleep. The rain that fell outside and the thought of closing her eyes lulled her to dreamland, dreaming about her possible future.


	6. A Warm, Familiar Face

**A/N:**** I'm back!!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding to your favorite stories and adding me as a favorite author! I love you guys. I was shocked at the responses i got and i became all excited! Don't worry, only three more chapters until the expected reunion. I'll try to get all three chapters up this week. Any way, enough rambling, on with the story!!! Please R & R!! **

**Chapter 6:**** A Warm, Familiar Face**

Well things have been pretty quiet since the drunk incident, which was two days ago and Kagome was feeling more troubled than ever. She, Souta, and Amaya were at the park again, after school let out for Souta they headed straight here. She was sitting on the same bench, watching her brother and daughter while she continued to write in her journal. Monday's little incident has had her more stressed and more irritated. To think that Amaya was almost hit…she couldn't even think what could have happened. Souta was just as uneasy about it. She could see his face when he turned to look at Amaya and knew that he was relieved that nothing did happen. Something snapped in her on Monday and it was more powerful than anything else she's ever felt before. She needed to safeguard; protect; shield Amaya and Souta. She's already had so much taken from her and she wasn't going to let anything else that was precious to her get taken away. Kagome knew she wasn't as strong as she was three years ago but that didn't stop her from keeping all three of them safe from Yoshiro's hands.

Kita came by the bench with her ice-cream cart and saw Kagome's sullen expression. She then offered free ice cream to her and her family. Kagome said it was too generous but when Amaya and Souta overheard, they were too happy to pass up a free treat. Kagome gave in and graciously accepted Kita's kindness. When the two younger went off to play again after their ice cream, Kagome offered her a seat and Kita sat next to her.

Talking to Kita was like having someone else beside her family to talk to. Kagome listened as the 39 year old talked about how she was married to her high school sweetheart and had two kids. Unfortunately her husband died and was left to care for her eldest daughter and younger son. So when her daughter moved out to travel on her own and her son moved in with his girlfriend not too far from the park, Kita sent for her sick mother to come live with her so she could take care of her. Her home-made ice cream business was the one job that paid for her ill mother's care and small apartment and she loved it.

Kagome only spoke lightly of her situation and Kita somewhat sympathized with her. She told the 20 year old mother to not give up; don't give into anything and that everything will be alright in the end. To say Kita was a kind woman was an understatement. Kagome saw the warmth; the passion and the hope the older woman had. In many ways, she was reminded of her own mother and Izayoi back home. Kagome really missed them both and found some motherly comfort for the first time in nearly three years. They shared a comforting hug and Kita pulled back, saying that if there was anything that she needed, don't hesitate to ask. Kagome nodded and saw Kita stand up and wave goodbye while carrying on with her job.

Kagome felt a little better, having a small friendly conversation with someone who reminded her so greatly of what she once had. When the ice cream lady was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the two kids and her journal entry. This one wasn't as long as the others and considered ending it at the last sentence, but she decided to add to it.

**Journal Entry: May 25****th**

…**I have a few more things to jot down before I close this page. Kita, the local ice cream lady sat by me and gave me some advice. Not only did she listen to what I had to say about my past but she also gave me something that I hadn't felt for far too long: some type of motherly comfort. Being a mother and learning how to be one as I go along, I think that Amaya sees me that way too. Needing a mother in your life can help you, no matter what and that's something that I really wanted to feel again. With my mom gone and Izayoi 300 miles away, I had no guidance from another mother figure. I had to learn when Amaya was born and I'm still learning as she grows older. I ask myself "Am I a good mother?" "What else can I do?" and I wish that one day that I can answer my too many questions and realize what kind of mother I really am.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Unknowingly, a female figure was entering the far side of Usagi Park. Sango decided to get away from all the craziness of the polluted city and enjoy a nice walk. Walking from her hotel, a good 4 blocks away, it was worth it. In a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, Sango walked silently, thinking as she went along. She had her interview the day before and was worried. The person that interviewed her made her shudder; the eyes bored right into her; looking to see if she would break or if she had what it took to survive. Sango was confident on the way in but on the way out, she felt more doubt seep into her. Would she make it? Did she really have the qualifications to become a better hair stylist than she already was? All these questions wouldn't stop buzzing in her razzed brain so the best way to get away from everything was to walk in a quiet environment.

A happy scream awoke her and she turned to the noise. She saw a small child with what looked liked a teenage boy on the playground. She stopped in her tracks, unsure if she saw what she thought she did. The small child, from afar had medium length silver hair and Sango thought she saw golden eyes. She walked closer, listening and watching as she continued on the gravel path.

"Look at me; I climbed all the way to the top! And I did it all by myself!" The small girl exclaimed, standing at the top of the tallest slide, staring at the teenage boy.

"Yes you did, Amaya. now get down here before you hurt yourself." The boy asked, trying to coax the girl down but the child didn't move; instead she argued.

"No way, I'm an Inu demon and we're tough! You can't get me down Uncle Souta. I'm going to stay here because I did it all by myself!"

Sango stopped again, mouth wide, eyes nearly out of her sockets. She swore she heard Souta's name! And he was called uncle Souta. She didn't miss the defiance in the little girl and the resemblance to a certain demon she knew. This Inu demon child looked identical to Inuyasha and seemed to exhibit his stubbornness and courage. And if Souta is this girl's uncle and she looks closely similar to Inuyasha then that meant that-

"Sis, Amaya is being difficult again! Isn't there someway to get this stubborn girl to budge?!" He turned in the direction to the person he was asking.

Sango was close to see and hear everything but was hidden by some trees so she couldn't be seen. She turned her attention to see…Kagome?! She shook her head, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't; there was no mistake whatsoever: it was Kagome and Souta too.

"Souta, Amaya wouldn't even move if you offered her a truck full of ice cream! When she's like this, you know as well as I do that nothing can make her move or change her mind. Haven't you learned by now that she has inherited her father's stubborn and dare-devil ways? I know you're not that blind, even after years of having Inuyasha around, you should know he's a tough nut to crack."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore! She came out from the trees and slowly approached her long lost friend. Kagome seemed to have not noticed her yet and was continuing to watch the entertainment that was Souta and her daughter. Sango could hardly breathe; she was still shocked that Kagome was actually here. After all this time, she finally found the missing soul.

"K-Ka-Kagome?" She asked, merely a few feet from where Kagome sat.

Kagome froze, blinking once as she swallowed a big lump in her throat. There was only one person who sounded like that and she hadn't heard that voice for three years. She slowly turned her head, eyes focusing on the figure. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes widened.

"Sango?" She answered just as quietly and unsure. Was this really happening? Was one of her best friends actually standing a few feet away? Tears began to sting her eyes as she gazed at what appeared to be Sango.

Nothing else was said as she jumped up and ran to hug the equally stunned and emotional Sango. Both were crying, saying incoherent things as they embraced friendly, for the first time in three long years. After a while they pulled apart, staring into the other's teary orbs.

"Kagome, I can't believe it! You're actually here! Oh my, god, it's been too long!"

"Same here, Sango!" She looked at her friend, seeing the changes that occurred over the course of being away for a long time.

"You look great, girl. A little taller than I remembered but it's still you!" They hugged again but wasn't as hysterical as before.

After they broke apart and sat on the bench that Kagome occupied and once there, the questioning started.

"What happened to you? Why did you leave so suddenly? What's going on? Why didn't you tell us? You have to tell me everything!!!" Sango asked rather urgently. She wanted to know what exactly occurred that night three years ago.

Kagome knew this was coming so she took a deep breath and proceeded to tell about Yoshiro and going to Tokyo without telling anyone and not even being able to contact anyone that they knew. She told her about the pregnancy and Inuyasha not knowing about it and not being able to escape from her stepfather and some of the horrid details about what she, Souta and her daughter went through. Sango was shocked, furious, and sad all that the same time. She didn't even imagine that it was this bad.

"God, Kagome I had no clue. This must have been so hard on you, raising a daughter and Souta while living in that bastard's hell hole! And to think that Inuyasha doesn't even know about Amaya, that he has a daughter. I can't begin to fathom how difficult it was to live with that burden."

Kagome only nodded, tears still pouring from her eyes. Deciding to change the subject, she asked rather curiously,

"So what's been happening with you? I know you and Miroku are together, there's no question about that."

Sango smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I married the pervert. On our two year anniversary he proposed and we moved in together after graduation. He still gropes me and I still smack the hell out of him. He hasn't changed much. He works as a teller at the bank and I work at the hair salon back home. I came here to Tokyo to apply for the Tokyo Beauty School to help further my knowledge on hair."

"You always seemed to like hair and working on everyone's added to that. I'm happy for you, Sango, I am. I miss all you guys. Me and Souta had been talking about everything back home and wishing we were there now. Mostly I think about what I might have now, with Inuyasha you know." She paused before looking at Sango in the eye.

"How is Inuyasha now? What happened with him after I left?"

Sango shook her head before replying.

"Kagome, he was devastated. He stopped being happy, stopped being tough and gruff, everything. He was a walking, lifeless shell and looked more dead than alive. He went into a depression and refused to talk to a doctor. Only Izayoi, Miroku and I could get anything out of him. I'm telling you, he was sick from all the stuff he put himself through and was on death's door, or he was until Miroku and I decided enough was enough. We wanted to help him, told him that you wouldn't want him to go through a state of extreme depression and looking like death itself. Inuyasha said he wants to change and decided to get the help he desperately needed."

Kagome was astonished to say the least.

'_**Poor Inuyasha, he went through that after I disappeared? I can't believe my ears! Depression and solitude is something Inuyasha has never been through all his life. So I guess both of us were weak and depressed after what happened.'**_

Her hand covered her mouth, too frozen to say another word.

"He really, **really** misses you, Kagome. He thinks about you all the time. He still loves you so much that the only way he can move on and make a full recovery is if he sees you again, until he has you in his arms like the way it was supposed to be."

"I've thought of nothing but the same thing for three years. I always have him in my heart, when I need him the most. I…I've never stopped loving him either! Having Amaya was the one thing that reminded me the most of him and it tears me apart that he doesn't even know!"

Sango couldn't say anything to that. If she was in Kagome's situation, she would be doing the same thing. She scooted closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Kagome continued to cry while Sango was just there, simply comforting her. That's all that happened for a while until a high pitched voice, along with an irritated deep voice that followed.

Both looked up to see Amaya running to them while Souta looked worn out. It was surprising that it was now that they came into the picture. Souta noticed Sango right away and smiled, despite his worn out state.

"Sango, long time no see! You look great, how's everyone doing?" He plopped on the ground, too frazzled to move but still awake enough to listen.

"Well, Miroku hasn't changed a bit and Kohaku has been asking where his best friend is. He wants his best buddy back so you two can become the Terrible Two once more. Inuyasha has been…different but he's getting better though."

"That's good to hear. Sis has been miserable without him." He looked to see his older sister and gave a knowing smile.

Kagome had Amaya in her lap, while the Inu child looked curiously at the strange woman beside her mom.

"Mommy, who is this?" She didn't seem threatening and her mom seemed to know her so she thought it was safe.

"I'm your mommy's friend, Miss Sango and might I assume that you are Amaya, who looks identical to Inuyasha?" She turned from Amaya to Kagome when asking the last part. Sango could see her eyes more clearly and noticed how richer they were compared to Inuyasha's. She thought Amaya was beautiful, having that silver hair, those same cute puppy ears…

"Yes, this is Amaya. Don't let her cuteness fool you though; she's a handful and has her daddy's attitude and personality. But everyone says that she has my smile. I guess she does but she has Inuyasha's smug smirk." She looked down at Amaya and Amaya gave her a pout. Kagome kissed the back of her head and continued.

"She has both me and Inuyasha in her. She can be well behaved and quiet one minute and then stubborn and full of pride the next. But I wouldn't have her any other way."

"I'll say she does. She's so adorable. Don't tell me that her ears attract much attention?"

"Actually they do. Everyone wants to touch them but she gets defensive about it. Her ears are sensitive and gets all huffy and starts to growl if one comes too close."

"Yeah, the only ones Inuyasha tolerates touching them are you and Izayoi. I guess having other people touch them can get annoying."

Both Souta and Kagome agreed on that one. Only the two of them could get away with touching Amaya's ears, basically because she didn't mind and they were her family. Amaya crawled over to Sango's lap and sat there for a while. Kagome was surprised because Amaya never warms up to strangers that fast. She seemed to like Sango and Sango liked her too. Kagome just watched the exchange and smiled, finally being reunited with a best friend.

Sango suddenly had an idea. She quickly looked up to Kagome.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the hotel and let everyone know that you're both okay?"

Souta sprang up and got all excited.

"Yeah, why don't we do that, Kagome? Surely you want to know how Inuyasha's doing, huh?"

"I can't say no to that!" Kagome was also standing, anxious to hear her lover's voice again.

Sango stood up with Amaya in her arms, ready to lead them back to the hotel.

"Alright, let's go and call Miroku first. He and Inuyasha should be home. And then Souta you could call Kohaku, ok?"

"Alright! Hey sis, maybe this is the miracle we've been waiting for! The possibility of escaping has just sky-rocketed!!"

"Souta has a point, Kagome. After I'm done here, we can all go back home and out of Yoshiro's filthy hands. What do you say? I know Amaya wants to see her father and you want to see Inuyasha more than anything. This might be the only chance you got and I sure as hell am not leaving you here after three years of separation!"

"Mommy, please?" Amaya begged. Everyone getting all worked up on getting out of Tokyo was sounding like a great idea and now Amaya was getting bouncy in Sango's arms, sounding desperate yet thrilled.

Kagome just looked at all three, taking in the current situation. She didn't know what to think. Her prayers were finally answered after all this time and she was just grateful that it was finally time to get out of here and back to their hometown 300 miles away.

"I say…Let's get going and go home!" Everyone cheered as Kagome gathered her things and followed her brother, her sister/friend and her daughter as they left the park eagerly and headed straight for the hotel, where everything would begin to change for the better.


	7. Voice of an Angel

**A/N:** **Hey everyone I got a real treat for you: instead of a single chapter, you get two! I've had the time to complete these two chapters and after that it's the anticipated reunion! These chapters are a little shorter than the others but** **they'll get longer**,** I promise! Also I appreciate all the reviews and favoriteing me and this story! I got so excited when i saw the responses from the last few chapters! Thanks so much you guys!!!** **On with the story!! Please continue R & R'ing!!! **

**Chapter 7:**** Voice of an Angel**

Back at Miroku and Sango's apartment, Inuyasha just lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It's been a long week for him and he was sort of happy that he was starting to feel so alive again, more than he ever felt in a couple of years. He sighed and put his arm over his eyes, to try and get some uninterrupted sleep. Ever since his recovery began he's been getting better sleep than previously but gets woken up in the middle of the night to hear Miroku snoring in the bedroom across from him or he and Miroku would be out late doing something. He just wanted some sleep and prayed to the gods above that the lecher wouldn't disturb him today. All he wants is some peace and quiet, is that too much to ask?

Speaking of the lecher, Miroku came through the front door but quickly realized that Inuyasha was apparently sleeping so he shut it quietly and tip-toed back to his room where he could change into casual clothes. He knew his best friend would kill him if he woke him up; he knew his temper when he was cranky. Luckily, he didn't stir so Miroku walked by him. After 10 minutes he came out wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue sweat pants, getting out of his teller uniform. Since Inuyasha was sleeping he couldn't turn on the TV so he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He glanced at the clock: 4:45, which meant Sango, should be calling the house sometime soon to check in.

They wouldn't do anything until later tonight so Miroku patiently waited for his wife's call, not knowing what actually happened in Tokyo today. After just leaning against the wall for about 10 minutes, the familiar sound of the living room phone was heard. Miroku dashed for it and answered it, hoping it didn't disturb the sleeping half-demon, unfortunately it didn't. Inuyasha sat up and grumbled about damn, stupid phones and glared evilly at the phone and the person who was holding it.

"Hello, Tenaha residence?" Miroku pulled his ear away from the phone due to his frantic wife's excited screaming.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Miroku, Oh my God, you'll never guess what happened today!!! You won't believe it!!!" Sango was literally screaming into the phone.

They, just a short while ago, came to Sango's hotel room. It was a fancy hotel room, paid for by the school Sango was trying to get into. Souta was beside Kagome, who was now a few feet away from Sango, due to her screaming. Amaya went straight for the room's only couch and covered her highly sensitive ears. They knew the woman had a set of lungs in her and with her temper, could clear anyone out of a room.

Kagome was shaking and was breathing in through her nose, trying not to show how anxious she was. Souta, on the other hand, was excited.

_**Sango:**_** Miroku, you'd…have a heart attack if I told you!**

_**Miroku:**_** Sango, baby calm down. What happened, did they tell you already? I thought you weren't supposed to find out until Friday.**

_**Sango:**_** Not that!!! I haven't found out yet. This is something better and much more exciting! Why am I standing here babbling for?! Get Inuyasha to the phone right now!**

_**Miroku:**_** Uh, Sango are you feeling okay? Maybe you need to relax…or-**

_**Sango:**_** Miroku you better hand the phone over to Inuyasha right this minute!! And I don't need to relax! Get him, ****now!!!**

Miroku was beyond confusion as to why Sango was behaving so strangely. He also feared her temper so he motioned for Inuyasha with the phone.

"S-Sango says she wants t-to speak with y-y-you."

Inuyasha got up and took the phone from the terrified Miroku. He couldn't blame Miroku; Sango was really scary when she was angry and it would do to not anger her further.

_**Inuyasha:**_** Sango, what the hell is going on?!**

_**Sango:**_** Heh heh, you won't be mad at me in the next minute or so.**

_**Inuyasha:**_** Stop toying with me, Sango! Just what the hell are you talking about?!**

Sango smirked and now motioned for Kagome to make her presence known. By now, Kagome was sweating and could hardly control her breathing. She slowly walked over to where she would hear _**his**_ voice for the first time, in a long time. Sango was smiling encouragingly, giving her an extra boost.

Kagome took the phone and once more looked over to the people in the room. Sango stood back, ushering her to go on. Souta was just stood there, also silently encouraging her. Amaya was standing between Sango and Souta, giving off curiosity; tilting her head to the side and ears twitching.

Now that she was about to hear Inuyasha's voice, tears began to appear. Streaming down her face, she then held up the phone to her ear, barely hearing the breathing on the other line.

'_**This is it. I'm going to finally hear the one voice I've wanted to hear for three long years. I hope it's still the same, sweet sound that I remember.'**_

_**Kagome: **_**…Inuyasha?** She stopped then. She held her breath, more silent tears coming down from her coffee eyes that were once her famous attribute.

Inuyasha froze as well. Did he just hear the one voice that he knew all too well? Was that really Kagome's? He hoped to God it was because his heart just then started to beat wildly. He couldn't really do anything because if he could, he would've wiped the small tears that were now forming. He grasped the phone tightly with both hands, concentrating on finding the words to say.

_**Inuyasha:**_** Kagome…is that really you?**

'_**Still like the voice on an angel.' They thought simultaneously.**_

Kagome just melted. Her tears were unstoppable now.

_**Kagome:**_** Oh my God…Inuyasha, I d-don't know what to say, except that I've missed you so much! It's just…I can't believe that I'm finally hearing your sweet voice again.**

_**Inuyasha:**_** Kagome, You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you again. I've been missing you so much that it nearly killed me. And I want you to know, that I've never, EVER stopped loving you. **

_**Kagome:**_** And I never stopped loving you either. I haven't stopped thinking about you, at all. I love you so much that my heart…my heart wouldn't even beat anymore. I was crushed; I was literally wasting away inside. **

_**Inuyasha:**_** Kagome I was devastated when you disappeared. I couldn't go for minute without thinking about you. I was also dieing inside because you weren't there! I had it so bad that I was crying; yes crying for you every night! I didn't even care anymore.**

_**Kagome:**_** You were crying? The powerful, tough and gruff Inuyasha was crying?**

She couldn't help it, even though it was serious. She laughed a little, trying to ease the tension from them. She was still crying but now it was for joy and relief.

Inuyasha smirked at that comment. It was like heaven to hear her soft laughter again. He wiped his tears before replying to that.

_**Inuyasha:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah I was crying! What's so funny about that?**

_**Kagome:**_** It's just that I've known you your whole life and I've rarely ever seen you cry. You're known to be wild and almighty and you never show weaknesses to anyone…except me. **

Both were now laughing softly. That was true; he never let anyone see his weaknesses with the exception of his girlfriend. If anyone else ever commented him about it, they wouldn't say anything about it ever again. He had his pride whenever in the company of others but only let his shield down when alone with Kagome.

_**Inuyasha:**_** What happened, Kagome?** **Why did you disappear so suddenly?**

_**Kagome:**_** Inuyasha, it's a long story and I want to tell you but…I don't know where to begin. But there's something that you need to know; something that I never got a chance to tell you about.**

She turned her gaze to Amaya. Amaya gave that bright smile, making her mother return that smile.

_**Inuyasha:**_** What is it?**

_**Kagome:**_** It's something that you need to see for yourself. It wouldn't be right to tell you on the phone. You need to see it with your own eyes. **

Inuyasha was now curious to know what she was hiding. If it was better to see it than hear it then he wouldn't argue with her. She didn't sound mad or anything, she sounded more mysterious, in a good type of way; like she couldn't wait for him to find out.

Sango just watched the teary eyed woman, letting out her own of sheer happiness. It was an alleviation to know that Kagome was safe and that she was talking to her man. On the other line, Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. To him, it sounded like Kagome was on the other line. He needed to talk to Sango and he needed to talk to her now.

Sango wanted to watch the little phone reunion more but knew that she needed to talk to her husband about the possible plan of escape.

Kagome saw Sango walk up to her, motioning to the phone. She was a little sad that she had to let go but knew in her heart that she would be reuniting with her love once again.

_**Kagome:**_** Listen, Inuyasha, Sango wants the phone back, I guess she needs to talk to the pervert. I love you baby, never forget that. I can't wait to see you again.**

_**Inuyasha:**_** I love you too, Kaggie. Just so you know that once you're back, I'm NEVER, EVER letting you go again! Anyone who tries to will be six feet under by the time I'm through with them!**

_**Kagome:**_** I have no intention of letting you let me go and I'm not letting anyone take you away from me either…Bye Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha:**_** I'll see you soon, baby…Bye.**

Both persons took the device from their ears and handed them over to Sango and Miroku. Kagome felt like everything she thought she forgot was coming back; she felt much more alive, much more vital and free than ever. She plopped on the couch, sporting a smile that could light up the room. Amaya crawled onto her lap and relaxed against her mother, having a small grin herself. Souta came to sit beside them. He was truly happy for his sister. He's never seen her like this since Amaya was born and since they left their small hometown three years ago.

Inuyasha had the sparkle back in his eyes and the captivating smile on his face. He knew now that Kagome was alive and well and that she was coming back. He wasn't the only one suffering and decided to make sure that either he or she would never go through that again. He leaned against the kitchen counter, in his own thoughts now filled with hope and assurance. Arms crossed and his body; now free from any doubt at all, Inuyasha was back and this time, nothing was going to make his world come crashing down.

_**Miroku:**_** Sango, you're right! I couldn't believe my ears! Kagome is back! How did you find her?!**

_**Sango:**_** It was a freaky coincidence. I was strolling in the same park they were at and I saw Souta and get this: Kagome's daughter on the playground set! Then they started to argue and then I heard Kagome's voice and it all just played out.**

_**Miroku:**_** Huh, that is a strange- Wait! Did I hear what I though I heard?! Did you just say-?**

_**Sango:**_** Miroku shut up! Don't let Inuyasha hear you! Yes, you heard me right; Kagome had a daughter, Inuyasha's daughter. Isn't that amazing?**

Miroku turned to make sure Inuyasha didn't hear any part of that conversation. Luckily, he was in his own world and didn't pay any attention to the call. He sighed in relief and returned to his wife.

_**Miroku:**_** It's alright Sango; Inuyasha seems to be oblivious right now. He has this big smile and doesn't seem interested in our call ever since he talked to Kagome. Speaking of which, tell her and Souta I said Hi and can't wait to see ya!**

_**Sango:**_** I will do that. Okay listen, She, Souta and I are going to plan out what's to happen. After we have completely discussed it, I'll call you back and fill you and Inuyasha in. This is very dangerous and we need it to be as flawless as possible. You remember Yoshiro right? **

_**Miroku:**_** Yeah, he's their stepfather. I never did like the man and Inuyasha really hates him. What's he got to do with this?**

_**Sango:**_** I'll tell you later but make sure to stay by the line when I call back. **

_**Miroku:**_** Alright, no problem. I'll talk to you later, love. Love you.**

_**Sango:**_** Love you too, Miroku. Bye. **

Sango put the receiver down and walked to the soft armchair across from the couch and got comfortable.

"Miroku says hi and he can't wait to see you two!" She then got serious "Alright, now that's settled, we need to figure out what exactly we're going to do. I remember Yoshiro and I knew he was very possessive and sometimes dangerous."

"He's more dangerous now then he was when Mom was here. He gets drunk and lashes out on us and just a few days ago, Amaya almost got hurt because she was scared to death." Souta looked to the child in conversation and saw that Amaya was trying to sleep but knew that she could hear every word they say.

Kagome gently set her on a small couch cushion smoothed her hair back from her little face.

"Yeah, she's had it rough ever since she was born. Souta and I are all she had, up until now. I want to kill that bastard for even trying to touch her! Amaya's so innocent and small, I'm afraid that something could happen and I won't be there."

"Don't say that, Kagome. From what I've seen so far, she probably could handle herself if the need ever rose. I see a lot of Inuyasha in her, including his attitude and abilities. She not only looks like him but she acts like him too." Sango crossed her arms and legs and stared at the daughter who looked like her father. If she is like Inuyasha, by the time she reaches adulthood, she could take care of herself, no problem. And anyone should watch out if they ever hurt Amaya and may God help the poor soul who would face her father's wrath.

Souta stretched out his arms and yawned.

"You're absolutely right! She definitely has Inuyasha's demon speed and strength. I can't keep up with her sometimes. She's a bundle of energy."

Amaya curled up and finally fell asleep, her poor body and senses needing to recuperate. Kagome rubbed her back before returning to the conversation.

"So, how are we going to do this? Escaping seemed next to impossible and Yoshiro has such a tight hold over us that if we ever did try to run away from him, he could kill us. He's so insane that I tremble every time he walks into the room."

"Yeah, he's even more terrifying when he's completely wasted. I've tried to stand up to him many times but he always overpowers me. He's just too strong."

The older sister wrapped her arm around the younger soul's shoulders in a sisterly way.

"Don't worry Souta. You kept saying that a miracle would happen and it did happen. Now's the time to stop living in fear and misery and time get away from him. You're my only little brother and you've always been the brave one in the family."

Souta nodded, indicating that he was listening. She always knew how to point out the obvious and what he told her from time to time. He returned the half hug and gave a small kiss on his sister's cheek. She ruffled his hair and turned back to the waiting Sango.

"Sango, this has to work. We need to figure out every single detail and not leave anything out. If anything goes wrong, one or maybe all of us could wind up in some dangerous trouble."

"You're right, Kagome. Now let's start brainstorming and come up with a plan that'll be foolproof and flawless as possible." Sango sat up and closed in on the other two.

Kagome and Souta also sat up and now all three were close together, talking, whispering and coming up with the perfect plan that would reunite them with their family and friends back home. It would take them all afternoon but they all made sure that they had it down and memorized by the time Kagome and Souta had to leave for the home that they would finally leave.


	8. To Get Away

**Chapter 8:****To Get Away**

It was all set. On Friday night they would make their move. Kagome and Souta went home, leaving Amaya to stay with Sango at the hotel. It would be much safer for her and Amaya liked Sango it all worked out. When they came home Wednesday night, Yoshiro didn't seem drunk so there was no beating but there was the usual screaming.

They worked out every detail. Kagome pointed out that Yoshiro was always completely wasted and so out of it on Friday nights that he wasn't aware of anything until the following morning. After they made sure that Yoshiro wouldn't wake up and catch them, they would start packing their belongings and to make as little noise as possible and leave no evidence of where they were going. Kagome would pack Amaya's things as well and carry all of her stuff, especially her journal and photo. Souta would then keep a close eye on Yoshiro to make extra sure he wouldn't wake. And at around 10 o'clock or so, Sango would pull up in front of the house with Amaya in the backseat and help the siblings with their things, making sure to not make a sound if it could be helped. And if everything went as planned, they would escape the clutches of the drunken devil they called Yoshiro. One thing lingered on everyone's mind though: **Even if they did get away, wouldn't he eventually come back and try to find them?**

Until Friday night, Kagome and Souta would go about their daily routine and didn't say or do anything that was out of the ordinary. Yoshiro noticed that Amaya wasn't around but he didn't say anything. He was glad that the little rat was out of his sight. He wasn't aware what his stepchildren were up to and for that they were grateful.

They wouldn't see Sango until she came to get them. Amaya was with her so that was one less worry to think about. Kagome trusted her best friend with her daughter and knew that Sango would defend Amaya in case of trouble.

It was a warm, clear night on May 27th, the night of the escape. Souta came back from school and Kagome soon arrived after. They made no move for a while. Yoshiro came home and immediately started his Friday night routine of endless drinking and smoking, which he would do until he either passed out or went to his room and collapsed on the floor. Fridays for him was the same; after a hard week where he worked, the only way he could relax was to abuse his liver and damage his lungs.

At around 7: 30, when they heard the door click upstairs and a big thump on the floor, it was safe to start.

"Okay, here we go. After you finish packing, stand by Yoshiro's door and listen to any sound that he makes and don't move a muscle. If he starts to wake, get me and wait in my room until we know for sure that it was just a false alarm." She whispered as quietly as possible to Souta, who agreed.

"I'll keep an ear open while you wait outside on the porch. I'll stay upstairs to keep guard until I see the headlights from Sango's car from the hallway window." He whispered back.

They both nodded and went silently up the wooden stairs to their bedrooms. After shutting her door, Kagome immediately grabbed a small suitcase and her back pack and began to pack her things. She packed her and Amaya's clothing in the suitcase, which thankfully was big enough and started to work on the smaller items.

'_**I've never been so nervous in my whole life. We are finally leaving this wretched place and away from Yoshiro's grasp. We suffered so much and now it's the right time. Enough is enough, you disgusting asshole: we are escaping and there's not a damn you can do about it!'**_

She snickered at her choice of words. She got those choice words from being around Inuyasha all the time. She couldn't wait to see his face again, to be able to touch him, to kiss him, which she longed to do. Kagome also couldn't wait to introduce him to his daughter. It would be a shock but she knew that Inuyasha would never turn his back on them. He loved her and knew that he would love Amaya too, no doubt about it.

After a half hour of carefully packing, making sure to get every single thing she owned and double checking that her journal and picture that was tucked inside was in her backpack, she grabbed both suitcase and bag and opened her door again. She looked down, the hallway to Yoshiro's door was still closed and not a sound could be heard. She then crept out and walked to Souta's door, which opened as soon as she reached for the knob.

Souta had his stuff all ready and she grabbed his suitcase, which was a little heavy but nothing she couldn't handle. Souta had his backpack as well which he would carry until they reached the porch.

"I can't believe this is happening, sis! We're actually getting out of here!" He whispered excitedly as they went back downstairs.

"I know. It'll be so nice to see everyone again and getting to live back home. I can't wait either."

"Yeah, Ill see Kohaku again and it'll be like old times, Miroku and Inuyasha too. Sango told me he's still a pervert, and Inuyasha, well he used to give those noogies that hurt like hell. Let's see him try that now I'm taller and tougher."

"You haven't got a prayer, little bro; Inuyasha always was stronger and will probably just clobber you again. Besides, it was funny when he would sneak up on you and give you a head-lock until you couldn't breathe." She laughed silently.

Souta gave a pout and ignored his sister's humiliating tales about his torture while they made their way out onto the porch. They set their stuff down, a little exhausted and Kagome made her way to the swinging bench, relaxing until Sango arrived.

As part of the plan, Souta went back inside and made his way to his stepfather's door. He crouched down and pressed his ear against the door, listening for any movement. After about 15 minutes of that, he stood up and slowly went to the hallway window and waited for their ticket to freedom. Even though he was mostly confident, a tiny shadow of fear still clung to him. He rocked back and forth, waiting. He was never this distressed about anything other than when his sister or Amaya was in trouble, no this time, it wouldn't be just them but everyone that was involved with this. If Yoshiro did find out their location, it could be possible that someone would get seriously injured.

Also rocking back and forth outside, Kagome just gazed into the clear sky, watching the numerous stars. A cool breeze helped eased her nerves but not as much as she would've liked. It felt like she had millions of butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't stop the feeling. She was uneasy yet ecstatic at the same time. She was uneasy because of Yoshiro and what might happen after they were gone but thrilled about being home again and around the people she loved. Now that it was real and not some dream, Kagome started to think about her future, with her daughter and Inuyasha. They would be a happy family, like they should have been and now always will be. She had to thank Sango but thought that nothing she could do would ever come close to show how indebted she was. Then again, Sango was her sister/best friend and Kagome would do the exact same thing if it was the other way around.

It was silent in and out of the white house for the next few hours. The neighborhood was quiet, with crickets now and then but all in all, it was noiseless. Souta kept his post and Kagome waited patiently for the headlights that were Sango's car.

Finally, a little after 10, Kagome saw in the distance the lights that approached the house and heard the tires on the road becoming more definite and coherent. She stood up as Sango's _**Fire Cat**_ pulled along the curb, making as little noise as possible. She saw Sango get out and leave her door open and opening the trunk.

"You all ready to go, Kagome?" She yelled as quietly as she could.

Kagome gave the thumbs up and grabbed the nearest bag. She saw little Amaya in the backseat, waving to her mom and watching the whole thing. Kagome waved back and walked to the trunk where Sango was.

As soon as Souta heard the car down the road, he double checked the door before creeping back downstairs. The teenager made his way to the front door and locked it from the inside and closed it. He saw his sister make her way to the trunk and started to load the red beast. Both girls turned to acknowledge him and made no further talk until they were on the road.

Amaya watched as Souta came from the house and grabbed the other suitcase and both backpacks. She waited and remained nonvocal, knowing that now was no time to talk or interrupt. Because of her demon background, she was smarter than a normal human toddler, even if she was three-fourths human. She knew this was a serious and dangerous situation and would do nothing to interrupt.

Kagome grabbed her backpack from him as Sango and she loaded the last suitcase and slowly slammed the trunk. To make sure that Yoshiro wouldn't see anything if he heard that, Souta went in first in the backseat and Sango pulled up her chair after he was settled and went in herself and closed her door. Kagome got in right after and quietly closed her door and put on her seat belt. After everyone was buckled in, Sango peeled away from the curb and away from the house.

Amaya and Souta looked back at the fading white house, glad to be out of there. Souta felt all tension and anxiousness leave as he settled back, ready to fall asleep. The little demon sensed that the worse was over and could now talk to her mother, who she hasn't seen in two days.

"Mommy, are we okay now?"

Said person turned around and looked at her only daughter.

"Yes, Little Raindrop we're safe now. Now go to sleep baby, we have a long drive ahead of us, you too Souta. You look terrible."

Amaya, having a pillow and blanket with her already, smiled and fell into a peaceful slumber and Souta glared at his sister before falling asleep with a pillow of his own. Kagome turned around and stared out at the road ahead.

"Thank you again, Sango. I owe you big time."

"That's what friends are for, Kaggie. I'm just relieved that you're safe and sound and so are those two back there. We have a 17 hour drive so I suggest you sleep too until we stop for breakfast in the morning. You look a little worse for wear yourself."

"Gee thanks, _Mom._ I am a little tired and now I can finally sleep with knowing that we are no longer in that he-…place." She caught her tongue, knowing that Amaya could hear her. She slipped off her shoes and proceeded to get comfortable for the overnight drive.

Sango snickered and paid her attention to the road again. It was going to be a long night and drive the next morning. They wouldn't reach home until 3 or 4 tomorrow. This was going to be a happy reunion.

'_**We have our friends back now. Everything can go back to normal. Me, Miroku and especially Inuyasha will be back to normal now that Kagome and Souta are found. I can't wait for tomorrow but for these three; I bet they can't hold their excitement. Come tomorrow, it's the beginning of a new life…for all of us.' **_


	9. Glossy Eyes

**A/N:**** Here it is! The one chapter you've all been waiting for, the romantic reunion chapter!!! I hope you like it. It's the longest chapter yet!! It took a few days to complete but I'm finished. Sorry for making you guys wait but I think this was worth the wait. This will be one of a few major points in this story! **

**Just continue to read, it gets better!!! I'm even planning a lemon for the next chapter so look out for that! ****And just a heads up, Yoshiro isn't out of the picture yet but don't worry, I'm planning something evil for him. But that won't happen for a while. In the meantime, enjoy the long awaited reunion and surprise for Inuyasha. Please continue to R & R!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Inuyasha or any characters that Rumiko Takahashi created. I do own Amaya and Yoshiro, though**, **Yay!!**

**Chapter 9:**** Glossy Eyes**

The slow stopping of the car and the faint smell of food lured Amaya back into reality. She yawned in a dog-like way and stretched her arms. Souta was still in a deep sleep and Kagome was just starting to wake up. What greeted her eyes was a small diner with a gas station. It wasn't exactly fancy but it was nice. It would give them a chance to refresh themselves before they made the last leg of their journey. Sango was the first to speak.

"Alright, guys here we are, a small but much needed break. It's been a long night, you guys slept like logs. It's already 10:00 in the morning."

"We slept that long? Holy cow, well I fell asleep knowing that we weren't in evil's presence and had the best sleep in three years so far." Kagome, now awake, saw how Sango made it through. "Man Sango, you kept going all night? Those bags under your eyes speak volumes."

She only glared, already knowing how she felt and looked. "I know, don't remind me. All I need is a nice hot bath and about a full day of sleep and I'm good." Sango then looked in the back to see Amaya sitting up, awake and ready but one person was still in the land of the dead. "Speaking of sleep, Souta hasn't even stirred. He's a heavy sleeper."

Kagome then looked back to see for herself. Amaya turned happy when she saw mom. "Mommy!! You sleep good?" Kagome just loved waking up in the morning to see her daughter full of spirit.

"Yes, baby. And how's my Little Raindrop this morning? You sleep okay?" Last night was pretty drastic and unpredictable and she knew Amaya couldn't take a lot of pressure. But she seemed to be okay and looked naturally spry.

"Uh Huh, I'm okay. I smell food, are we getting food?"

"Yes, we're stopping for some breakfast." Kagome then just got a wicked idea. "Amaya, would kindly wake up your uncle so we can have our breakfast?"

Amaya knew what that meant. She unbuckled her seat belt and threw off her blanket and immediately pounced on her sleeping uncle. Souta was startled and accidentally banged his head against the window.

"Ow! What the heck-Amaya?!"

Sango and Kagome just laughed at the wake up call. Souta turned his glare right to his older sister, knowing that she was responsible for his throbbing head.

"What did you that for?! I was actually asleep for once! What's with the "sending-my-daughter-to scare-her-uncle" ploy?!" He rubbed his head where it collided with the glass. He saw Amaya smiling, satisfied that he was up.

"Morning, Uncle Souta!"

"You too, Little Raindrop." He now had an urge to make his niece suffer; and that was to tickle her until she couldn't breathe. He was about to carry out his plan but Sango's voice halted him.

"Okay, so why don't we have a good breakfast, change, stretch our legs and get back on the road, huh?" She herself especially needed to get out of her car and work the kinks out of her legs and back.

Everyone agreed and all got out of the car. Kagome helped her daughter out and scooped her up, giving her usual good morning hug and kiss. The trunk came open and both siblings got out their suitcase and got their attire. After that, Sango then offered Kagome her backpack, since it contained her bathroom products and such and all headed into the small diner.

They entered the establishment and Kagome with Amaya still in her arms with both outfits and backpack headed straight for the one person bathroom. After locking it, they made themselves as clean as they could. Amaya was all dressed in a small fruity dress with bananas, cherries and apples, dancing around, waiting for Kagome to finish. Kagome was in a new outfit too; with a sky blue halter top and dark blue jeans with roses on the cuffs and was currently staring at herself in the mirror, just at her reflection. Today was the day that she and Inuyasha would be reunited again and she couldn't hold in her excitement, just as Sango predicted. She combed her hair, wanting to look as the same as if she was never gone…and to look good for her man. The smile she had now wouldn't go away now that the realization hit her hard.

After about a half hour later, they came out, looking much better than the night before. She saw Sango and Souta, who changed as well, in a corner booth and sat down across from them; with Amaya on the inside facing Souta; Kagome and Sango being on the outside.

"You look gorgeous, the both of you. I can imagine that Inuyasha won't be disappointed when he sees you." It was true; Amaya may have looked like Inuyasha mostly but she also had her mother's natural beauty.

Amaya just giggled while Souta just gave off his pout. Sango playfully punched him the shoulder, saying he looks good too. After 10 minutes of waiting, their orders came, with a few little surprises.

Sango took the liberty of ordering both Kagome and Amaya's food, with a little help from Souta. Amaya got pancakes and sausage, with a special order of cherries. Amaya thanked the waitress and began to devour her fruit which she loved. Kagome received a big Belgian waffle, with a bowl of fruit. She had to thank her brother but now she was starving and began her meal. Souta ordered scrambled eggs with bacon and toast and Sango herself ordered a huge omelet with a side order of sausage. Everyone was hungry and within a half hour, all were satisfied and full.

With everyone having a delicious breakfast, Sango paid the cashier on the way out and grabbed drinks for the road. They made their way out to the red beast and both Amaya and Souta getting all settled in the back. After making sure Amaya was all set, Kagome got in the passengers seat and got ready herself. Sango closed her door, got buckled up and started her _**"Fire Cat"**_ to begin the last 6 or 7 hours back home.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

All occupants were nervous and fidgety as they either paced around or sat; Inuyasha being the most anxious. He couldn't sit or do anything and knowing that the woman he loved with all his heart was coming back. Ever since last night when Sango called to tell them it was a success, he couldn't do anything but wait. He was on edge, not being able to be in one spot for a second. Outside he was shaking, on the inside though; he was practically screaming and hollering for joy.

Miroku and the other occupant; who arrived just yesterday, Kohaku just sat and watched the pacing demon. Kohaku was notified of the Higurashi's return and was immediately at Miroku's place. His older sister was coming back from Tokyo with Souta and his older sister and he couldn't wait either. He and Souta were called the Terrible Two, because of all the pranks they would play on their sisters and boyfriends. It would be nice to have his best friend back again.

Miroku was the least nervous of the three. He wanted his wife to come back and knowing Kagome and Souta were with her, he was glad that the two, along with a surprise for an unsuspecting half demon, were coming home. He occasionally glanced at the kitchen clock, counting down the minutes. He really couldn't wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw that he had a daughter. He thought that the couple reuniting was going to be a heart-warming and romantic one.

The apartment was silent all afternoon, everyone not wanting to say anything. It would be at least a little while before the phone call from Sango that would tell them that they were outside.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

At around 4:15, Kagome saw their little town come into view. Tears were now present as they inched closer. Souta also jumped up and stared out his window, with an expression that showed that he couldn't believe this was happening. Amaya was curious, only living in a big city since she was born. Sango glanced at both Kagome and Souta, noticing their reactions.

"Welcome home, you guys." She announced as they approached the town's limits.

Now all that Kagome could do was cry silently as she recognized all the things that were lost in memory for a long time. Nothing changed much; the high school she went to looked as old as ever, the park that she, Inuyasha and the others played at after school in elementary times; the ice cream place that had the best sundaes, everything. She placed her hand on the glass, taking in everything as they passed. She was home; she knew that this is where she belonged and if anything or _**anyone**_ ripped it from her again, there would be hell to pay.

They were about 5 minutes from the apartment building and Sango was staring to get anxious too. Not only was she returning to her husband, she was also returning her best friend to the one man that held her heart. It was going to be romantic no doubt and also very heartfelt. She pulled out her cell and speed dialed her apartment. It took all but three seconds before Miroku answered.

_**Sango:**_** Miroku, we're about a few minutes away, is "everyone" there?**

When she emphasized "everyone" she meant Kohaku. Souta didn't know that Kohaku was there so she kept that little tidbit for a surprise.

_**Miroku:**_** Yep. Oh my God Sango, you've been driving us crazy all day! You know how long we've been waiting for you to call?! **

_**Sango:**_** Well excuse me, my car only goes about 130 mph at top speed and I follow the speed limit, unlike **_**some**_** people.**

She turned the corner on the block where her apartment complex came into view. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kagome getting more fidgety. It was drawing closer and she could feel the enormous amount of waves of pressure and tension literally from her friend. She smirked as they quickly came to the parking lot and stopped.

_**Sango:**_** Okay, Miroku; bring him down.**

Sango flipped her phone shut and ceased the ignition.

"Okay, Kagome, Miroku is bringing Inuyasha down now. Souta, you stay in the car until we announce your presence," she then turned her focus to little Amaya, who was silent the minute they entered town "and Amaya don't leave this car until your mom says its okay for you to do so. This is a very big moment for her and she'll call you when it's time, okay?" Amaya nodded silently, a small smile apparent.

Her heartbeat was racing faster than ever before and it was getting hard for her to breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the owner; Sango. There wasn't anything to say now and both knew it. Sango only smiled, eyes saying "go and get him" Kagome then smiled back, acknowledging her silent encouragement.

She removed her hand and stepped out of the car, closing it. Sango crossed her arms, waiting for her husband and other best friend to appear. She would be happy to see Miroku again but the big meeting between Inuyasha and Kagome would be sweeter to watch. She stood by her car, waiting for the glass doors to open.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Kagome's heart stopped the minute the glass doors opened. She quickly, without tearing her gaze at the doors, got out of the car and closed it. She stood her ground, preparing for the moment that she knew was here. For three long, heart wrenching years she's had to go through life without Inuyasha and now…they can pick up where they let off. Her tears were dried on her face but there would be more now that all her pain would be taken away. She first saw Miroku's familiar face and instantly locked eyes with the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. She saw him, now as still she was. A long, silver tear ran down her left cheek, moving ever so slowly around the car only to stop again at the hood.

As soon as Miroku hung up, Inuyasha was instantly at the door, with Miroku right on his heels. Kohaku would stay up here, watching the reunion from the kitchen window. Miroku opened the door and ran quickly to the stairs, with Inuyasha now at his heels. He was faster than his human friend but for now he would run behind him. His stomach was now twisting and turning, his eyes on the verge of tears but he kept them in, still having his pride. He would spill his tears when he looked into Kagome's beautiful glistening, coffee eyes he's always loved. Since the apartment was on the third floor, it took them little time to reach the main floor. Miroku pushed both glass doors open, letting in sunlight. As soon as Miroku moved to the side, his eyes immediately caught hers, the ones that's been in his dreams ever since the day he realized he loved her; over 10 years ago. He saw the lone tear running down her left cheek, causing his own to surface.

Mouth slightly agape and lips trembling, she took one step forward. Inuyasha then took a few steps forward, fist clenching and unclenching in anticipation. And then without a word, Kagome immediately started running, only wanting to be in his arms. As soon as she started to run, Inuyasha ran towards her at a faster speed.

Once they reached the middle, she instantly jumped onto him, arms around his neck with legs wrapped tightly around his torso. Inuyasha scooped her up, his own arms tightly around her. Kagome began to cry uncontrollably into his neck, arms never loosening the grip around his neck. He twirled the both of them, not caring who saw this display. He moved one hand to her soft head and began to vigorously kiss her, starting at her neck. His own eyes were closed the whole time, a few tears leaking now that she's finally in his embrace. Kagome felt his lips on her neck and felt absolute relief. All this time and his kisses haven't changed a bit. They were as loving and pleasurable as she remembered. She felt him move up to her face and closed her glossy eyes as he reached her lips. At this time, the spinning stopped and now both were literally sucking the lips off the other. The kisses were hard but it meant that each was making up for three years without. It would take a while but three years is a long time. The kissing, which meant so much; telling the other that he/she was desperately missed and this was needed, went on for a few minutes until they could no longer breath.

Kagome let her legs fall to the ground but didn't relinquish her hold on him. Her face was now wet with countless tears as they broke apart, deeply staring into his eyes, bright as the sun but lustrous with tears of his own. He stared down, looking as deep into her eyes. He held her to him one arm around her waist, the other still behind her head. She raised one hand to caress his face, just to make sure he was there. Not wanting to speak just yet, Kagome pulled his face to hers for another passionate kiss. She missed this and wanted to taste him as much as she could. Inuyasha was having similar thoughts, pulling her to him as close as they could get. After a while, they pulled apart slowly, Inuyasha lightly grazing her lips. When they had eye contact again, she trusted her voice enough to speak.

Still crying, her hand still on his face, she sniffled before saying anything.

"I've missed you so much…" her voice was hoarse from all the crying she's done but Inuyasha still thought it was like the voice of a songbird. "You've no idea how much…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha shushed her, knowing what she wanted to say. "And I've missed you, Kagome. I never stopped thinking about you. I love you, Kagome…" he bent down for another kiss "and I always will."

The tears just kept coming but Kagome still continued to speak.

"And I never stopped loving you, Inuyasha. You've always held my heart and it will…always be yours, **Always.**" This time she pulled him for one chaste kiss. "I'm never letting you slip away from me, never again." She whispered, for the first time breaking eye contact and resting her head on his chest.

"No one's going to take you away from me! I'll make sure of that, Kagome. I'm not letting you go, not after three years…." Now both hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, reassuring her of his words. His cheek right on her head, he placed another loving kiss on her forehead before finally relaxing completely.

Her hands moved from his neck to grasp his shirt after feeling him as close to her as they could possibly be. They stood there, silent, relishing in the embrace. Even with her eyes closed, she felt her lover's tears on her head and knew he was crying, just as she was. She smiled contently, snuggling further into him.

'_**This is where I belong; right here, right now; in the arms of the person that means so much to me. This is how it ought to be, loving (him/her) and never being apart, ever, ever again.' **_It was weird that they could think the same thing simultaneously. Well being together since two years of age, it's like a second nature to them, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Sango and Miroku just watched as their friends were together again. Souta usually didn't like mushy romantic stuff like this but he couldn't help but be happy for his sister and future brother-in-law. Amaya just watched as her mother came into contact with her never-seen-before father. She smelled two sets of tears and knew it came from the embracing couple. She was more excited than ever to meet him.

Kagome pulled her head from its resting place and instinctively wiped his tears. She's only seen him cry a handful of times but only with her. She laughed lightly as she saw more tears.

"You hardly ever cry. What happened to the rough and tough, almighty Inuyasha I know? I know he's in there somewhere."

He pecked her nose. "Can't help it, you know how I am around you. And if you want the rough and tough me, you'll have to wait until we're all _**alone**_**.**" He whispered the last part, which made her blush immensely.

She knew what that meant. She lightly shoved him but he just laughed and gathered her up for another heartfelt kiss. She didn't mind though; besides from her birthday when they did make love, they did when they could, which was almost every night before she left. They slept together yes but on some nights they just talked and cuddled with each other.

Sango saw that the most emotional part was over so now it was time to bring out the second half. She tapped on the window, signaling Souta that it was his cue.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked to the car, to see a 5'5 teenager jump out. First he imitated the playing of a trumpet, playing something similar to a cavalry charge before yelling **"Charge!" **and began to run towards the still embracing couple.

Miroku also came towards them after realizing that everything was not so emotional. He arrived beside Inuyasha as soon as Souta came to a halt in front of his sister and her boyfriend.

"Hey little man…who is not so little anymore." Miroku greeted, being able to see that Souta did indeed grow a few feet since he last saw him.

"Is that you, runt? Holy crap, I didn't expect you to get so tall." Inuyasha added, still embracing Kagome.

"Yeah well, three years can do that to you. Now that I'm older, taller and stronger, I dare you to try and get me in a head-lock." He pointed at Inuyasha, who looked somewhat amused.

"Souta, I wouldn't think about it if I was you. He took it easy on you before because you were smaller but there's no doubt that Inuyasha is still stronger than you and wouldn't think twice now about giving you a more powerful head-lock and a noogie." Kagome answered.

"Oh yeah, let's see him try it. Come on man, I dare ya!" He challenged, getting into a fighting pose. Miroku just sighed and put both his arms down.

"I don't think you should, little man, for now, how about a hug, huh? We haven't seen you for three years." He then gave Souta a powerful man hug, which resulted in Souta getting a powerful hit on his back.

"It's good to see you too, Miroku."

Kagome just watched from the comfort of Inuyasha's arms, smiling all the while. She turned her head to Sango, who was still standing against her car. She wiped a tear from her face and gave off her prize winning smile. Her sister/friend just nodded while giving off hers. She unconsciously snuggled further into Inuyasha's hard rock chest. She then felt him kiss her forehead and rocked her a bit. She sighed and now felt she was complete once more. There was one more thing though: Amaya.

She immediately looked up into his gorgeous eyes, looking serious yet a little excited. She touched his lips with her index finger before dropping her hand onto his chest again.

"Inuyasha…baby there's something that you need to know. Something that I never got to tell you."

He was now curious as to what she was telling him. She said over the phone that she needed to show him something when they were together again. She didn't look upset but he saw a little regret. It must have been important if she regretted something. Whatever it was, he could handle it, or so he thought.

She looked back at Sango, telling her it was okay. Inuyasha also focused his gaze on the woman, mind more baffled than ever.

Sango went to the other side of her car and pulled back the seat. Whatever it was, Inuyasha couldn't tell but his nose caught a whiff of a mixture of both his and Kagome's scent. He was now beginning to figure out **exactly** what Kagome meant by showing him.

Amaya got out of the car and walked around in view of the adults. She was a little scared to finally meet her father in person, but her thrill overruled that. She could definitely tell that by just his scent alone that indeed, this was her actual dad. She had a closed smile as she walked slowly towards them.

To say that Inuyasha was shocked was an understatement; he was absolutely astonished; petrified; unable to move. His eyes were threatening to bulge out their sockets and jaw, figuratively all the way on the ground. What he saw was a little girl, who looked exactly like him. The same ears, the silver hair, with tips dipped in black, and those eyes, which were deep and rich like honey; no doubt a mix of his and Kagome's eye colors. And there was no mistaking that scent; she was his child; his daughter.

Kagome looked back and forth between him and Amaya. She saw the surprised shock on his face and felt him tense against her. She rubbed up and down on his chest, to try and soothe his being. Amaya looked calm enough and Kagome knew that she could recognize his scent. Amaya quietly approached the both of them, stopping right in front of both parents.

Inuyasha finally got his act together and looked down at the pint sized child below. Neither of the two looked away and just stared.

Kagome rubbed his arms gently and stepped out of his embrace for the first time since they saw one another. She knew it was not going to be easy introducing the two but it was going as well as she hoped. Inuyasha was mostly over his initial shock but continued to stare unbelievingly at Amaya. Amaya tilted her head back and forth, another trait she picked up from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…what is…is this..?" His voice was back after what seemed like an eternity of silence. He slowly crouched down so that he was eye level with the girl. Amaya stepped closer to him, smile still evident on her face.

Kagome bent down too, still beside him.

"Inuyasha, this is your daughter, Amaya. Amaya, this is you daddy. Say hello."

Amaya looked at her mom before returning to her dad. Inuyasha, very carefully, touched her face for the first time. He could easily see her resemblance to him. She was beautiful, like Kagome and looked very precious. They had a daughter for three years and he never knew. Kagome never got a chance tell him and it just made him boil with anger at the bastard for ever taking them away. He knew now he was a father and knew from now on he would always take care of both his girlfriend and his daughter.

After feeling her father's touch, Amaya jumped into him, doing the same thing that Kagome did. Inuyasha nearly lost his balance but stood up and held her. The proud mother wiped off her tears and just watched the heartwarming spectacle.

"Daddy…" he heard her mumble. A great feeling overtook his system and he felt absolutely wonderful. He just met her but felt as though he always knew this precious bundle. He didn't know he had a daughter but something that felt like father instincts kicked in immediately. He was a father now and he had someone else to look after aside from Kagome.

"Amaya…" He closed his eyes and took in her scent clearly now. It not only had a mix of his and Kagome's scent but also a hint of cherries. She smelled so innocent, so carefree and happy, just like her mother. He opened his eyes to stare at the love of his life and the mother of his child.

Kagome walked over and was pulled into him once more. With one arm around Amaya and the other around his woman, he dipped in for just one of the many kisses she would be receiving tonight and then they all gave one gigantic hug. There was not one thing that could be perfect right now than this. Inuyasha had Kagome back with their daughter and everything seemed just right for this little family.

Sango and Miroku finally came together, doing a little kissing of their own. Souta was just standing there, looking bored.

"Ah by the way Souta, I think you should head up to the house. There's something that I know you've wanted to see." Miroku spoke, breaking the trance from the teenager. Souta gave a look of curiosity and headed to into the complex.

The couple walked up to the other couple with their daughter and began a conversation.

"Well, it seems like it can't better than this. A woman, with her daughter, finally seeing the man they love after three years separation. It was romantic to say the least."

Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku, him with his arm on her waist.

"Yeah it was. I've never been so happy in my whole life. I want to thank you, Sango, for helping us. I appreciate it so much you'll never know."

"I told you before Kaggie, it's no problem. I wouldn't have left without you or Souta or Amaya. Come on now, what are best friends for?" The only response Kagome could give was a big nod.

"Hey, I haven't got a chance to hug you yet, short stuff. Come over here, I want a hug." Miroku always called Kagome short stuff because she was always smaller than him and the others. It was his nickname for her and she didn't mind at all.

She laughed and separated from her daughter and boyfriend and went to hug her other best friend. It was a big bear hug but she had to be cautious about his hands, even with his wife present. No such luck at all; he went for it.

A second later, he was on the pavement, rubbing his cheek and his head. Sango and Kagome were staring directly at him, both ticked off.

"It's great to see you too, Miroku. I should have known that you would attempt to grab me…and right in front of my daughter too, not to mention my boyfriend who would kick your sorry butt, if not for Amaya in his arms!" She had her hands on her hips, sounding angry but now looking amusingly.

Amaya was confused at the gesture but looked to her dad to see him a little angry. It wasn't real anger, just really frustrated.

"Do that one more time Miroku and you'll be back on the couch. I want tonight to be perfect, so don't blow it!" He looked to see his wife's eyes and saw she was serious. He sat up quickly and vowed to be a good boy until they were alone.

"Alright, let's go up to the house. I wonder how the boys are doing." She said again before heading inside, Miroku following behind her.

While still holding his daughter, Inuyasha held Kagome to his side again and went up at their own pace.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After coming in to see Kohaku and Souta catching up and waiting for the new family to come in, Sango and Miroku suggested that they would take everyone out and celebrate. It would be at the place, as teenagers that Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku ate at: the town's number one restaurant: a buffet known as Pink Bear. A funny name but the place was built in the 70's and resembled the disco era in the U.S.

Everyone agreed, all looking pretty hungry after such an emotional day. With Sango, Miroku and Kohaku in Miroku's car and Inuyasha, Kagome, Amaya and Souta in Inuyasha's, they all drove the 20 minute drive to get some delicious food.

Souta, Kohaku, and Amaya were especially hungry and wasted no time in getting their plates full. While everyone sat at an 8 person table, Inuyasha got to know more about Amaya and learned about her love for cherries. Miroku was also interested in listening to the girl talk. All talked and talked, catching up on three years of lost memories. Souta and Kohaku chatted nonstop, while the adults talked about the old days and about Amaya, who looked all too eager to talk and got complimented. Needless to say that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting used to each other again and Amaya was glad to have two instead of one parent now. Sango and Miroku could tell that the two wanted some time alone and would discuss it when they got back to the complex.

When they came back, bellies full and exhaustion clearly present in all, everyone went to the subject of sleeping arrangements. Since Souta could baby sit Amaya when Kagome was out, she would be sleeping with him and Kohaku in the spare bedroom. Miroku looked at his wife strangely and Sango told him that they weren't sleeping on the couch and that was that. He sighed but continued to listen. Sango insisted that Kagome and Inuyasha have their room for the night and Miroku had this funny look of shock on his face that the two younger boys and Amaya laughed. Sango argued that since it was their first night back together, they would have that room to themselves and that she and Miroku would sleep in the living room tonight. Miroku knew that there was no arguing with her on this one so he relented. This wasn't exactly how he planned to spend this night but at least he would have her in arms after a long week. Besides, Miroku could tell that the two needed to be alone after so long and was happy for them, as was everyone else.

So, that was set. The men brought the stuff from the car and everyone got ready for bed. Sango and Miroku set up their sleeping quarters in the living room, Kohaku and Souta prepared for bed; deciding that Amaya would be sleeping with Souta and Kohaku, with no argument would sleep on the small couch in the guest room. Kagome gave Amaya a much needed bath, while Inuyasha observed, helping now and then, and learning as they went along. They got Amaya in her pajamas; having teeth brushed and hair tangle free, Amaya went straight into the room where the boys were getting ready for sleep themselves. Both parents kissed their daughter goodnight, wished the two wild youths a good rest as well, telling Souta to please not crush Amaya in the middle of the night. Souta swore he wouldn't and wished them a _**pleasant**_ night. After closing the door, they yelled to the other couple that they were heading off too. Both acknowledged them and exchanged good nights.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When Kagome entered the bedroom for the night, she immediately stretched out her worn out arms and stomach muscles, groaning in slight pain. She didn't hear the door close behind her and her groaning became relief when she felt Inuyasha's arms encircle her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Tired baby?" He asked, lightly kissing her neck, which he knew she loved.

"Yeah, it's been a long a day." Her eyes closed at the sensations she felt on her neck. Oh my god she missed this! She then felt her shirt getting pulled over her head and turned to see Inuyasha throw her shirt on the floor. Might as well return the favor so she took off his shirt and tossed it behind her.

She noticed how much muscular he was. He always was lean and had the perfect body but the muscles…she couldn't help but drool. How she wished they could make love this very minute but both decided to wait until the following night when they reached his house on the other side of town. Tonight they would simply make out and talk until they fall asleep.

After taking her pants off, now leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties, she seductively moved towards the bed, trying to lure him there. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice and after removing his jeans leaving him in his boxers, he raced to the bed, tackling the poor girl onto the bed. They got under the covers and now Inuyasha was staring, rather hungrily down at her. She simply laughed and eagerly attacked his lips. She held him close to her, getting as much of him as close to her as possible. It was that way for a while; hot and sweaty and loving every minute of it. While Inuyasha was busy kissing her neck and caressing her covered breasts, Kagome with all her might flipped them over. She now straddled him and gave him the same torment he gave her. Just being together was what they both have wanted for three years. This felt right; this was the way it was supposed to be.

After a hot make out session, she collapsed on his big, hard sweaty chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It was beating only for her; just as hers was beating only for him. His arms were resting laxly on her back and hers resting on his shoulders. After her breathing became normal, she then started to talk.

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you that I was pregnant. I wanted to tell as soon as I found out but…it was too late." She felt new tears burning her eyes and started to rub her lover's chest yet again.

"Don't blame yourself, Kagome. You didn't know that bastard was going to take you and your family away in the middle of the night. At least you're still alive and…had our daughter." He kissed her head and now started to smooth her hair back.

"I know but…I still feel guilty, even after Amaya was born. She is so like you Inuyasha; that she was the little piece of you that I had. She even acts like you! It was harder for me when she was born because you weren't there and didn't even know! I'm just happy that we can all be together now."

Inuyasha knew that she still blames herself for everything that happened. He could sense the regret and pain in her. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, that's all in the past. At least now we have each other and a pretty daughter to take care of." He kissed her, pouring every ounce of love into it. "You're not going anywhere. You're home where you belong. I'll take care of you and Amaya and nothing will happen to you."

She sniffed and closed her eyes and then falling back on his chest, Inuyasha kissing her as she went. Damn these tears! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them.

'_**He's right, it wasn't my fault or his; it was Yoshiro. I'm not going to think of that asshole now. Right now I'm with the man I love and surrounded by everyone who knows us. Amaya has met her father and I've never seen her so happy before. I guess we both wanted to see Inuyasha again. All that matters now is that I'm back home, with my best friends and more importantly: with the person I love above all things in this world, aside from our daughter. My love and passion for this man will never waver for as long as I live.'**_

"I will always love you Inuyasha. You are what keeps me going; my knight in shining armor; the one that has always been there for me." She started to kiss his neck, working her way up to his mouth. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and allowed it.

"And I, Kagome, will love you until the day I die. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you…and I won't ever, let you slip away from my grasp again, no matter who it is. And if I have to, I'll beat the living hell out of anyone who even dares to try!"

She only nodded and went back to her spot on him. She felt another few kisses on her head before finally relaxing to sleep. He sensed that she was near sleep and tightened his hold on her. Both snuggled against each other, content and relieved to finally have each other now. Three years may have separated them but none's love ever faltered. Both knew that they would be in each other's arms once more and that has happened. Kagome, for the first time in three years, was where she wanted to be; sleeping with who she loves. From this night on, neither will ever sleep without the other. Come tomorrow, Inuyasha would spend the day with her and Amaya and he couldn't be happier. Kagome and Inuyasha were no doubt very exhausted from everything that has occurred and the reunited two at last found peaceful sleep, dreaming of the other; all night long.


	10. Family Bonding

**A/N:**

**It's me again! Another chapter for all you peoples!!! I'm glad at how this turned out and I'm warning you now there is a lemon at the end but it's not as descriptive as other lemons. This one I tried to make as short as possible but also trying to focus on the needing and wanting of it for the couple. This story is not about sex; it's about two people loving each other and trying to move ahead with a new life. Just clarifying that. Okay enough babbling, here's more of this wonderful story. Oh i almost forgot; I'm going away again to visit my sister tomorrow and i won't be able to post again until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week! Sorry!! Okay now you can read! Don't forget to R & R!!  
**

**Chapter 10:**** Family Bonding**

A brown haired woman woke up due to the sunlight drifting in from the crack in the curtains. She groaned and lazily glanced at the small clock beside the couch: 9:45. Holy crap, over 13 hours of sleep! They all went to bed around 8:30 after getting home from dinner last night plus driving all night the night before, Sango didn't actually think they would sleep that long. She groaned again and sat up, deciding to get a move on and have a late breakfast.

"Miroku, wake up, it's already 9:45." She shook her husband beside her and just got a sleepy mumble from him. He never was a morning person, especially on Sundays which he had off.

"Get up, you lazy bum and help me get ready for breakfast." This time she removed herself from the makeshift bed and started to walk into the hallway.

"Sango, you know today's my day off. So why would you wake me from a pleasant dream?" He asked, opening his eyes to see Sango walking away.

"I know honey, but today we have company and we have to be good hosts, don't we? I'm going to get the boys and Amaya up while you check to see what we have for breakfast, okay?"

"Alright my dear Sango." And with that, he rolled off the sheets and headed straight for the kitchen. Sundays were usually fine for him; they resulted in a delicious breakfast followed by a day out with his wife. This would be a big one because now Souta and Kagome were back and he knew his wife would be planning a bigger meal than usual but he wasn't complaining; Sango always made a scrumptious breakfast.

Said wife walked quietly into the hall and stopped at the guest bedroom. She knocked about three times before asking.

"Souta, Kohaku you guys up?" And opened up to see Amaya rising up while the teenage youths were starting to stir.

"Hi, Miss Sango!"

"Good morning, Amaya!" She replied. Kohaku then grumbled about big sisters before turning to her. "Ah, back from the dead now, are we? How'd you sleep last night?" She leaned against the door and crossed her arms.

"Not too bad." He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and slowly rose from the couch to the bed to shake his partner in crime. "Wake up dude before I have to stitch your face onto the pillow." He said while whacking him with mentioned object.

"Buzz off man!" He attempted a swipe at his friend before burying his face underneath his pillow. Amaya decided then to pounce unmercifully on his back, attempting to remove the white fluffy object.

Sango just watched the entertaining spectacle before getting up and removing the pillow herself. Souta finally then got up and glared rather harshly at all three faces in the room.

"Alright, enough beating on the poor boy. I came in here to ask you guys if you wanted to help with breakfast."

All eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Heck yeah!" Both boys shouted and hopped of the bed.

"What will we be making?" Kohaku asked, knowing how good his older sister's meals are.

"Whatever you guys want. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast…anything at all."

"Can we have cherries?" Amaya asked.

"We don't have cherries Amaya but I can ask Mr. Miroku to pick some up for you, how about that?"

"Yippee!!" She then ran to Sango and she immediately scooped the young girl up.

"We have to keep it down though because your mommy and daddy are still sleeping." Sango made the _**'keep quiet'**_ motion. Amaya repeated the action.

"You two keep down it too, okay? Yesterday was emotionally hard on both of them and I don't think waking up either of them would be pleasant."

Both boys agreed and followed both woman and child to the kitchen, ready to prepare a satisfactory breakfast.

After Miroku came back from a grocery trip picking up the cherries and needed breakfast ingredients, all 5 set to work on the meal. Sango would be cooking the eggs, Kohaku and Souta would be making the pancakes and waffles, while Amaya helped Miroku with setting the table, getting the drinks and making the toast. Amaya made sure to get everything as perfect as she could because she wanted her mommy and daddy to be proud of her. She always was willing to help; it's in her nature, something they all thought that she picked up from Kagome.

After nearly an hour of slaving over a hot stove and getting everything ready, all there was left to do was to get the last two people out of bed. Sango looked to Miroku and knew that he wanted to be the one to wake them up. She saw a disaster coming if he even said a single inappropriate word once he entered the room.

"Uh, Miroku. You stay here. If you go in, there's no guarantee that you'll come out alive. Let me do it." She said and headed towards the room. Miroku looked hurt but everyone saw through it and just laughed at his expression.

She approached the closed door and just as with the boys, she knocked softly.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Even if they were in a deep sleep, both heard the knocking. Kagome moaned and tried to snuggle deeper in her lover's chest. Inuyasha however, reluctantly opened his eyes and stared rather evilly at the door.

"What is it, Sango?!" He could tell it was her because of her familiar scent. Even if she didn't say a word yet, he knew it was Sango.

"Breakfast is ready you two if you're hungry." Her muffled voice answered.

Kagome was the one to answer this time.

"We'll be out in a few, Sango." And they heard the fading footsteps, meaning that she was gone.

Although just as reluctant as Inuyasha, Kagome knew they had to get up. She could smell the delicious aroma of eggs and her stomach grumbled in response. She looked up to see her boyfriend's beautiful amber eyes, laughed and gave a brief kiss.

"Come on, baby, we do have to get up." She patted his bare chest and tried to get up but the arms that were around her waist just held fast.

"Uh uh, no way, I finally have you in my arms and I'm not letting go." He gripped tighter and started planting kisses on her throat. Apparently this was going to take some effort getting him out of bed. Even though she was seriously thinking about staying, they would have to wait.

'_**He hasn't changed a bit. He's still stubborn but very sweet.' **_"As much as I want to continue this, now isn't the time. We're spending the day together, remember, with Amaya? Plus we have tonight to look forward to…"

He sighed reluctantly and loosened his hold on her. He was excited to spend a whole day with his girl and their daughter. After such a teary reuniting, he was thrilled to finally be with Kagome and previously unknown daughter; to get to know her more. Plus he was looking forward to tonight, where they really would be alone.

When Kagome dressed in only a big knee length t-shirt and one of Inuyasha's sweat shorts, they came out, still looking pretty tired but was greeted with happy faces and the smell of pancakes and eggs. Inuyasha followed right behind, still in only his boxers.

"Hey you two, did you have a nice night?" Miroku asked, sitting at the table.

Inuyasha just pulled Kagome to him; arms encircled her waist again and nuzzled her neck, still quite sleepy. Kagome just sighed and raised a hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

"It went pretty well, still kind of drained but otherwise the best night I've had in years."

Amaya came from the kitchen with a plate of toast when her parents entered the dining room. She quickly set the plate on the table and went to greet them.

"Mommy…Daddy!!" She yelled, still in her pajamas.

Kagome gently tore away from his hold and picked up her daughter. Inuyasha was about to follow, but he sensed a presence-no two presences. First he heard whispering; then he felt the movements from behind; and then…

"…three…two…One!!!" Both Souta and Kohaku came charging at him but quickly dodged and instead of them getting him, he got both boys in a headlock. Needless to say that Souta and Kohaku were surprised and were now struggling to break free; no such luck. Even though Inuyasha showed little expression, everyone knew he was enjoying it.

Kagome just shook her head while Amaya just laughed at the funny sight.

"Souta, I told you not to do that. You never listen do you?"

"I guess that's his way of saying **'Glad to see you again'**". Sango said. "And now Kohaku is getting it. How come our little brothers are so naïve and never listen?"

"No clue Sango." She answered. Kohaku and Souta were still struggling and Inuyasha was not letting up. It was entertaining to say the least. Finally, after saying **"Uncle"** numerous times, both teens were released, gasping for air and ran straight to the table and away from the demon's clutches.

Amaya jumped from her mother's arms and ran straight to her father's. Inuyasha immediately picked her up and kissed her tiny forehead.

Everyone watched the cute interaction between father and daughter. The mother especially because she's never seen her daughter so happy before. Amaya always wondered what it would be like to have her biological father with her and it turns out that Amaya took an immediate loving to Inuyasha. Even though just realizing he was a father the day before, he seemed to take the role of fathering to heart. Amaya always took her time getting used to the people around her before deciding to trust them but with her father, it was very prompt. The only people she trusted were her mom and uncle but she liked Sango, Miroku and even Kohaku almost right away. It was a new leaf for the little Inu demon and with new people and a father; it would be a new adventure.

What they didn't get however, was when Amaya nuzzled her head and licked Inuyasha's chin. Kagome didn't look too surprised though. Everyone turned to her for an explanation.

"She's establishing her place in our little pack. She's letting him know that he's the alpha male and she's below him. It's common for Inu to establish and maintain a family group and there's always an alpha male. In fact when she was born, she did the same to me, realizing that I was her mother and alpha female. Now that all three of us are together, Amaya knows that Inuyasha is her father but also knows that he's the alpha male; the leader; the boss. In other words, she apprehends that Inuyasha and I are the alphas in the family."

"That's a lengthy explanation but I think I get it. How do you know all that?" Sango asked still quiet baffled as she took her seat beside Miroku at the wooden table.

"Well, when you grow up with an Inu demon, you're bound to learn some things along the way." She looked towards her daughter and boyfriend and smiled. Inuyasha acknowledged it with one of his own.

Just like dinner, breakfast was noisy but cheerful. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other with Amaya in her father's lap. He even got a taste of the highly favored fruit his daughter so much enjoyed and had to admit it wasn't bad. The breakfast went really well, with the exception of Souta daring Inuyasha yet again and almost received a noogie for it and Miroku groping his wife in front of everyone, which resulted in getting knocked over and ended up on the floor.

With the meal and cleaning over with, they talked about what they were going to do. They all knew that Kagome, Inuyasha and Amaya were going out for the day and Souta and Kohaku decided to spend the day at the skate park and go to video game stores. That left Sango and Miroku to go out and also spend their first day back together. After all the day's excitement, Kagome and Amaya would be going to Inuyasha's parent's home and Souta was going to spend the night at Kohaku's house so the other couple could be left alone.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The little family left first, saying good bye to everyone and decided to walk to their destinations until dinner time, where they would drive to the mansion and where Izayoi and possibly Rin, his brother's wife would see Kagome again and meet Amaya.

With Amaya dressed in her favorite cherry dress**(A/N; The same dress from chapter 3)** and red sandals, Inuyasha in a red button-up shirt with baggy blue jeans and Kagome in a pale pink tank top with blue jean shorts, they started a walk to their first destination: the local park. Amaya skipped ahead, giggling and twirling while looking back once in a while to see if both parents were watching. They were; smiling and acknowledging while holding the other's hand, fingers intertwining.

It was a beautiful spring day and there was a slight breeze, making the trees sway and sakura petals fly in the wind. The town's park was about 5 blocks from the apartment building. It was just about as big as Usagi Park: with a bigger playground and many more trees. It had benches and wooden tables for picnics. During their childhood, Inuyasha and Kagome came here a lot with both families to celebrate the towns' many holidays and had parties here, including birthdays. This park held many memories for the two and Kagome couldn't help but lean on Inuyasha's shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed her head. Each who had a problem moving ahead with their life was now happy that now that they could start a new life; a new beginning.

When all three entered the park, it was already filled with parents and children. Little ones, like Amaya's age loved the playground because it was big and fun to climb on. Amaya now walked a little closer to Inuyasha and Kagome, unsure of what all these new scents and sights were. She's never interacted with kids her own age because they would comment about her ears or would call her names and seeing so many here, she was scared and didn't want to stray far from her parents.

When they decided to settle against a big pine tree, Amaya tugged on her father's jeans. Inuyasha bent down to her level.

"Daddy, daddy, watch me, watch!!" She cleared her throat and then started to growl low and when she got to a high pitch she fell to the ground.

The Inu father just laughed and helped her to stand again.

"I can't growl good." Amaya admitted, looking down; sounding under confident.

"Ah, don't worry, pup." He ruffled her silver hair. "You're still growing; it'll take time. It took me a while when I was growing up." Amaya finally looked up.

"You, daddy…really?"

"That's right. Ask your mom, she'll tell ya." They both turned to Kagome, who was kneeling on the grass.

"Yeah, when we were growing up, your daddy's growl steadily got better. Don't fret over it, baby. You're still young. You'll get it in time."

"See pup, nothing to worry about. In fact, I'll teach you how to growl. It takes a long time though." Inuyasha said, staring into his daughter's face, who was now excited.

"Yay!!" She ran to give him a hug. "Thank you, daddy."

He returned the hug; proud to be able to start teaching his daughter about the Inu ways. He looked to Kagome, who was now sporting a proud mother smile.

She then ran to mom.

"Did you here that mommy? Daddy going to teach me how to growl!"

She smoothed her daughter's bangs before answering.

"Yes, I did. Before you know it, you'll be growling as good as your father." Amaya then gave a big wet kiss to her and ran over to plant one on her father.

Inuyasha then sat down beside his girl, leaning against the tree trunk. Kagome then crawled over to lean against him. When they got comfortable, he started rubbing up and down on her bare shoulders and arms; something that he really missed doing. She just sighed and rested her head on his chest. This was one of the things they would do when they were alone; in the same location where the air was warm and the sky was blue. This park was one of the spots where they could escape to; to forget about everything for a while.

They watched Amaya; who was not wandering far from them. She didn't want to play with the other kids so she decided to practice her abilities; jumping and running. Inuyasha had to admit that Amaya was actually good, considering she was still a pup. Even with ¼ of his blood moving through her, he knew that she was going to get better the older she got.

While Amaya finished one high jump without moving from her spot, she stopped; smelling someone coming her way. Her ears caught footsteps crunching on the grass. She looked over her shoulder to see another young girl carefully approaching. The small girl had short shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes and also had a dress, except hers was yellow. Amaya tilted her head in confusion. She could sense simple emotions; like happiness, sadness and curiosity. This girl had nothing but curiosity surrounding her. She didn't show any disgust or hatred on her face; something that Amaya was trying to figure out. All the other kids either turned away or ignored her alltogether; this lone girl didn't.

"Wow that was cool! I wish I could jump that high!" The girl said, stopping a few feet beside her.

"Really, well I can't jump too good yet. I'm only tree years old."** (A/N: I meant to spell "three" that way. She's still a toddler don't forget!)  
**

"I'm only four but I can't even jump rope." She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Suzu, what's your name?"

Amaya was a little hesitant about this but she couldn't sense anything but curiosity and kindness. She figured it wouldn't hurt to at least shake it so she did.

"My name's Amaya. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. Yours is too." Then the girl Suzu looked at her ears. "Those are so cute! Your ears look like puppy ears! And I love the color of your hair!" Suzu was complimenting all her features that rendered her different from everyone else. She didn't know what to say and she looked too shy to do anything else. Did this girl want to be her friend?

"Hey, do you want to play with me?!" Suzu asked excitedly. Amaya then realized that Suzu wanted to actually play, and not turn her away. She didn't know what to do. No other asked her to play with them and everything was coming so fast. Suzu looked nothing but happy and inquisitive. Amaya turned to her parents, who were watching the whole thing.

"Go on baby girl; go ahead and have fun." Kagome encouraged. This was a big moment for her daughter and she was overjoyed at seeing someone wanting to play with her.

"We'll be right here watching you, pup." Inuyasha added.

Amaya nodded at them and turned to Suzu once more. If her parents said it was okay, then she could at least play with her. Her confused expression turned into a more lively one.

"Okay. I'll play with you, Suzu!" The other girl squealed and took Amaya's hand and dragged her all the way to the sandbox, laughing all the way. Amaya couldn't help but laugh too and decided to take advantage of the fact that she might have her first friend.

The two parents watched their daughter run all the way to the sandbox. Kagome just looked on, smiling; giggling at her daughter's actions. They were resting quietly when Inuyasha brought up a question.

"Why was she so confused when she was asked to play? Did she have any friends where you were?"

Kagome just shook her head. "No, all the kids there turned their backs; ignored her and gave her dirty looks. She'd rather stick with adults she knew rather than try to find friends her own age. It was hard to watch. I couldn't understand why. Just because she's different; having your ears and the silver hair not to mention inheriting your abilities as a demon. I remember that it wasn't as bad for you because you were surrounded by a lot of people who knew and loved you."

He then wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "True, but at least she can try and make friends now; here where all three of us can live. Now she can have a great life, surrounded by us and everyone she encounters here. I know she will be happy here; just like I know you'll be happy here…again." He kissed her warm cheek and rested his chin on her head.

For the next few hours, Amaya played with Suzu, enjoying her company and laughing, giggling, and playing tag. The two proud parents continued to relax in each other's arms, reminiscing about their past and the past three years while keeping an eye on their energetic pup. When it came close to a late lunch, Inuyasha called Amaya back, telling her it lunch time. Amaya nodded and said goodbye to her new friend, hoping to see her later. They both waved goodbye until they were out of the park.

They then walked to another good restaurant; a mini café called Saki's. They got a table outside and ordered their lunch, which was basically a good burger and fries with a drink. After having her meal placed for her by the waitress, Amaya licked her lips and started to dig into the delicious meat sandwich and fried potatoes. Kagome and Inuyasha split a huge burger themselves and shared the fries; another little thing they used to do as teenagers. The food was gone in a matter of 15 minutes for the Inu girl and now slurped her apple juice. The parents took their time and enjoyed past memories at this place; and told Amaya about what they did when they were kids. Amaya enjoyed their tales immensely.

They spent about 2 hours there when Inuyasha decided it was time to head to his parent's house. So all three packed up and headed back to the apartment building. They headed into the vacant apartment and packed their things. Souta was going to live with them but would make his appearance tomorrow morning. Inuyasha got their bags while Amaya was enjoying the ride in her mother's arms and headed to Inuyasha's red Cadillac, which was parked near the entrance. Kagome got Amaya safely buckled up in the back and got in the passenger's seat as Inuyasha started the car. They pulled out of the complex and head about 20 minutes away to his parents' house.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Kagome was excited to see Izayoi again. Her and her biological mom were like her role models when she was growing up. She wondered if she has changed these past years. She loved Izayoi as much as her own mom and without either of them; there was no guidance; no advice of how to be a mother when Amaya was born. She couldn't wait to see her again and also thought how would she react to her first grandchild.

The gates opened to the mansion and Inuyasha drove right in. Amaya was amazed at how big this place was. She couldn't wait to explore it! They pulled into the driveway alongside the front doors and all got out. One of the many butlers was there to take their bags and walked behind them. Amaya was scooped up and placed on her father's shoulders as they headed up; also holding Kagome's hand as they went up the small steps and entered the vast house.

Kagome remembered all of this; aside from her house, this is where she was most of the time. A lot of happy and fun memories were also here. Amaya was even more shocked as to how big it was inside. There were more places to explore, more things to check out; oh, it was the best place for a three year old Inu quarter demon child; if she didn't get lost, that is.

There was a door opening and closing and that meant someone must have heard their entrance. Inuyasha already knew it was his mom; Amaya though was curious as to who's scent was approaching; it smelt warm and full of excitement so she didn't pose it as a threat.

Now all three heard the faint voice of what sounded like Izayoi coming towards them. Earlier when they were at the apartment, Inuyasha called her to tell her that he was bringing a few special people home with him. Naturally Izayoi wanted to know who but Inuyasha said she'll find out when they come to the house. Kagome tightened her grip on his hand; waiting for the moment when she would see her second mom. Inuyasha could smell the anxiety and happiness on her and he just smiled at her, knowing there was another little reunion coming.

"Inuyasha, is that you?! Are they here?! Where are they, I want to see-"Izayoi came from around a corner and stopped to see what her son meant by special people. She saw Kagome immediately and a few tears leaked as she started to laugh and cry all at once. She then practically flew towards her future daughter-in-law and Kagome only made a few steps of her own before they met.

Both women cried as they hugged; enjoying the embrace of mother and daughter reunited. Even though they weren't blood related, they still considered each other family; since the two families grew up together.

After separating, Izayoi held Kagome's face, taking a good look at her. "Oh my god Kagome, I don't believe it! You're back…after all this time!" She drew Kagome into a big hug again and pulled away. "When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday actually… Souta and I were living in Tokyo for the past three years…" She started to look away and into the bad memories.

"Ah, well at least you're back here now! You know Inuyasha was miserable for the longest time." She then looked to her son but what she didn't expect to find was a little girl riding on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Izayoi gasped and pointed to Amaya, who was now looking straight at her. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that another Inuyasha on his shoulders?!"

"Yeah, um…mom it turns out we had a daughter. Kagome was pregnant when she disappeared and I didn't even know. I was shocked beyond belief but…"

"I think he took it pretty well. They both love each other already." Kagome finished for him, coming to stand beside the two.

Then, out of nowhere, the grandmother squealed and came rushing towards Amaya. Amaya had to plaster her ears to her head and covered them.

"Let me see my first grandchild! Let me see her!" Inuyasha picked her off of him and handed her to Izayoi, who looked absolutely in love.

"Ah, I see another Inuyasha in the future. Same ears, same beautiful hair and those eyes…gorgeous! You are too cute for your own good!!!" Amaya couldn't help but put on a smile. This person seemed to love her like all the others.

"Who are you?" Amaya asked.

"I'm your grandma, of course!" Amaya still didn't understand. "I'm your daddy's mom" She put it simply. Amaya looked from Inuyasha to Izayoi again. She seemed to get it now and gave a little neck hug.

"Oh, Rin has got to see this…**RIN…**oh **RIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!"** The older woman yelled. Now both father and daughter had to plaster and cover their ears. Izayoi had a pretty loud voice, especially when she was excited about something. Even Kagome had to cover her ears.

"What?" a feminine voice replied.

"Get down here, your brother-in-law is home and guess what? You've got a little niece!"

"**WHAT?!"** She yelled back and ran down the stairs to see. Rin was Sesshomaru's wife of just over a year. She apparently was the only one to calm the beast that was Sesshomaru; known as the Frigid Beast. Because of Rin's happy-go-lucky and carefree personality, the older Takahashi sibling was a much different person.

She came down the long staircase frantically and saw Kagome standing beside Inuyasha. Much like Izayoi, they both ran to give a warm embrace.

"Hey, girl! Haven't seen you for a long time! What's up, when did you get back?" She asked

"Yesterday afternoon. Man Rin, you've grown. Have you managed to tame the Frigid Beast?"

"Sure have!! We've been married for over a year!"

They shared another hug before Rin turned to her brother. "Ah, Inuyasha, you look 100% better that now Kagome is back." She also gave him a hug, which he returned. "I'm happy for both of you. Now, what did you mean that I have a- "She turned to Izayoi still holding the little Inu girl.

She also grew wide-eyed, gasped, and pointed at Amaya. "Oh my God!!! It's another Inuyasha!"

"That's exactly what I said. It turns out that Kagome was pregnant when she disappeared. No one knew about this unexpected little event." They both turned to the couple. Kagome was embarrassed and hid her face in Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha looked the other way, also a little embarrassed.

"Ah, she is so kawaii! She's got Inuyasha's ears, his silver hair but she's got Kagome's smile. That's it! I'm going to kidnap my little niece and you'll never see her again!!" Rin declared as she made her way to Amaya and Izayoi. Izayoi just turned away, holding her granddaughter close. Amaya was now way confused and looked back and forth from her parents to her grandmother to unknown aunt.

"No you don't! I'm the one who's going to take her away, while all of you are unaware and in the dead of night!" She added an evil laugh for effect.

Both parents just stood there, watching this little debate about taking Amaya. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I think they're planning to steal Amaya away from us when we least expect it. I should have known that this might happen."

"Yeah…and I get the feeling that mom loves her granddaughter more than her actual father and mother. And if I know both Mom and Rin they are going to spoil her rotten." Kagome nodded.

"Darn right I'm going to spoil her!! She's my first grandchild after all!!" Then Rin added her own tidbit. "She's also my first niece and I tend to shower her with love and anything a cute girl like this could want!"

"Mommy!!" Amaya finally yelled out! All this talk about taking her away and being around a hyper aunt and a grandmother who was suffocating her, she decided she wanted mom and away from the strange women.

Kagome laughed a bit and went to retrieve Amaya from her grandmother's clutches for the time being. Amaya immediately snuggled into the familiar warmth of her mother.

"I think you two scared her. You've got to give her time to get used to you. And… don't think you will be taking her from right under our noses."

Both women agreed and decided to give the precious Mini-yasha some room. That was Rin's nickname for her and it suited her well. They all went to the spacious living room and got comfortable. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one sofa while Izayoi and Rin on the other across from them. They all talked about the past three years and how she managed to survive in the confines of such an evil stepfather. It was hard for Kagome to discuss but Inuyasha just pulled her closer to his side; an arm around her shoulders. She felt a little better and continued. The grandmother and aunt were shocked to hear about such things. Amaya just cuddled against her mom and listened. After that they talked about Amaya and how she resembled Inuyasha so. Amaya continued to hide in her mother, scared and embarrassed still.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we throw a huge welcome home party for You, Amaya and Souta, huh?" The excited grandmother suggested.

"Ah that's a great idea, Izayoi!! It'll be the best homecoming party ever!" Rin answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't say anything due to the women's party talk. They would need to get decorations, food, guests, gifts; the works. It was futile to get a word in the longer they talked about it. Kagome just rested against her lover and just waited. Amaya was starting to fall asleep and Inuyasha was getting impatient.

It went on like that all the way through dinner. Although Kagome managed to get a few words in, she remained silent most of the time. Like her father, Amaya was getting really tired of all the talking and was getting impatient herself. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to take his girl upstairs and make love to her all night long and was growing more irritated by the minute. Kagome could sense his lack of patience because she knew exactly what he wanted to do; with her; in his bedroom; all night. She giggled to herself because she wanted it too.

So finally after nothing more could be said, the two women and little family decided to hit the hay, so to speak. Since she and Inuyasha wanted to be alone tonight, she asked Rin if Amaya could sleep in her room tonight. The aunt grinned mischievously and agreed. She knew what her brother and future sister-in-law wanted to do; the grandmother also knew this but didn't say anything. So after getting their daughter ready for bed, they kissed her goodnight, tucked her in and begged Rin to not bug her too much. She swore she wouldn't and bid the two lovebirds' goodnight. Amaya was a little uncertain in sleeping with an unfamiliar person, who was mentioned as her aunt Rin, but she was tired and knew that nothing was going to happen to her and her parents would be across the hall incase she needed them for whatever reason. Izayoi also kissed her granddaughter and other daughter goodnight and wished the parents a pleasant night.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The weary 20 year old mother quietly walked into her boyfriend's bedroom; taking in past memories. This room was special for many reasons. She walked silently to the huge bed and sat on the edge, feet dangling. She watched Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him and make his way to her. He came to sit beside her; not wanting to rush her into anything. He took one of her hands and held it in his; silently waiting patiently for her. Kagome blushed a little at the contact; even after all these years he could make her blush; they even had a child together for god sakes!

This room held joyous memories for both of them. One particular memory in mind was her 17th birthday, where what just started out as gentle turned rapidly into a hot, sweaty, painful yet pleasant love making session. It was completely unexpected but at the time neither really did care and didn't think about anything except each other. It was the night she lost her virginity to him and she wouldn't take it back; not ever! She wouldn't have done it with anyone else and she would only ever do it with Inuyasha. During that time, when he broke through her barrier, it was indeed painful for her and he apologized and gently soothed her aching until she couldn't feel it anymore. She doubted that no other man could have been as kind and concerned for her health as he was; and she loved him even more for it. What she didn't know that because of this one passionate session; that she would become pregnant with his daughter and she didn't even think about the possibility of becoming pregnant until she knew that she had the common symptoms. Even after that one night they continued to make love on the nights that they could and they didn't get caught thank god; otherwise they'd have some angry and scary parents on their hands.

After three years of being apart, she's missed being intimate with him. It gave her security, knowing that he would never cheat on her. Just being in his presence alone made her feel safe and warm. And that feeling reignited when she was in his embrace the day before. Even as little kids, she didn't want to leave her best friend; now lover's side. She grew jealous when another woman would flirt with him; grew furious whenever someone made fun of him and she would even kick anyone's sorry ass if it got too far. She figured she's always had a crush on him up until he asked her to prom; then it blossomed to something more serious; truer than anything she's ever dreamed of.

He stroked her hand with his thumb, waiting patiently for any sign. Even though he wanted to show that he still loved her; he would wait until she made the first move, when she thought she was ready. Inuyasha could tell it was hard on her; knowing that they would again become intimate. He could see the look in her eyes; the many feelings and memories she was sorting out. Three years is a long time away from the person who you love above all things in this world and to tell the truth, he was a little anxious too. But he wouldn't rush or force her because of his urging demand to take her once more; he had more self control than that and will only proceed when she decided she was ready. He's never hurt her intentionally and he would make sure to never let her go through the endless pain she's had to suffer for three years again.

She finally looked up at his face from such a long time of reminiscing and thinking. They still locked hands, his clawed thumb rubbing soothingly on her palm. She knew that he was waiting for her and could tell he was trying to hold his need for her down. She then brought up their interlocked hands and gently placed a kiss on his palm, stirring him from his thoughts as well. The look in his eyes said it all; the ferocity of his amber gaze; the longing he felt; the need to be with her again. She's missed that lustful gaze that made her go weak at the knees and she wasn't going to hold off any longer. Her lust for him was growing just as badly as his and she knew that he could smell it. Without any further delays, she reached over and gently placed her soft lips on his.

That was it. When their lips connected a jolt passed through both of them and neither could deny the other any longer. Inuyasha cupped her face and pressed harder against her pink lips, causing them both to fall on the red comforter that was Inuyasha's bed. He moved them both without breaking the passionate kiss to the center and continued. Kagome needed some air and broke this kiss but that didn't stop Inuyasha from venturing down to lightly and gently plant butterfly kisses from the top of her jaw line, across her throat and her neck, down to her collarbone. Kagome was panting heavily now, moaning at the feelings that were erupting from inside her. He was straddling her; enjoying this as well but wasn't completely pleased with the clothing that was blocking his view of her. He yanked off her tank top while she was busy removing his buttoned shirt. Once both were completely topless; Inuyasha didn't waste any time in moving his head to fully and lovingly kiss her like she deserved and slowly moved his way down. He moved one of his hands to again intertwine with hers. Once his hot mouth connected with one of her breasts, she groaned and moaned in pleasure. The aching in her lower regions intensified and she started to squirm, wanting it to end and yet; the only thing that could end it was the person above her who was occupied with sucking on her nipple at the moment; which caused her more pleasurable agony.

After sucking and licking her mounds of flesh; hand still connected he moved south, kissing her burning flesh, and judging by the ragged breathing that he heard, he knew that she wanted him. Now with both hands, he unbuttoned her jeans; looking at her face; her eyes closed, her head shaking from side to side; rocking her hips now and then. This was like their first time, he remembered. She was begging; pleading for his touch and he granted her that. This time, since this was their first time in three years, he wasn't going to hold back now. Inuyasha tugged her jeans off her and threw them across the room. Kagome finally opened her eyes, which were blurry because of all the activity; she gazed at her silver haired lover; who now was gently removing her white panties. She then noticed that she was fully lacked of clothing and he wasn't. She closed her legs and crossed her arms, waiting for him to take the hint. He looked at her; confused as to why she was covering herself. She grinned a little and nodded towards his jeans. He then got the idea and quickly disposed of the article and tossed it somewhere behind him.

Now she opened herself up and rested her hands against her head. Now that he was fully nude; she could take a better look at him. No doubt that this man worked out; his hard chest was sexy as hell and his six pack was drool material. His legs were about as defined as his arms and also very big and sexy. Speaking of big, there was one thing that was very noticeable and it was huge. Inuyasha continued to look at his girlfriend's exploration of his body and couldn't help grin in pride. Getting her out of her trance, he once again interlocked both their hands, wanting to have any connection with his love as he could. He gave a long, loving and heartwarming kiss and she returned it with equal force before he settled between her legs and his manhood entered her. She gasped at the feeling; not remembering how big he was.

It took a while for both of them to get used to the feeling they once felt so long ago and once settled; Inuyasha started to move, head resting on her shoulder; both hands tightly gripped together. The burning that she felt was coming back full force and knew that an orgasm was approaching. Kagome had her head to the side, eyes tightly shut, her breathing uneven and moaning loudly which was music to her hanyou's ears. She couldn't say his name without groaning or moving her head from side to side. Inuyasha continued to pound into her, loving the connection below them and the way she merely begged for more. He did just that; now starting to feel his own orgasm build up.

Their climaxes were simultaneous as the building pressure finally released and both were trying to regain their breath. Inuyasha finally collapsed after emptying his sperm into her. Kagome was spent, hair all over the place; her face flushed and her boyfriend still in her. Her lips formed a tired smile, at last being able to be with Inuyasha again. She forgot what it felt like to be like this. After a while, the Inu hanyou finally separated from her and again collapsed beside her. She then cuddled up against him and he in turn wrapped his strong arms around her back and waist. Knowing that Kagome was in his embrace, he pulled his comforter from under them and relaxed on the cool sheets below. Kagome was nearly asleep and her breathing was starting to even out. Inuyasha kissed her forehead one last time before drifting off as well, realizing how exhausted he was. Both were content and relaxed; knowing that they had each other again and no one was ever going to tear them apart or ever even threaten to separate them or their daughter. Now they can start moving on with their new life.


	11. An Almost Perfect Life

**A/N:**** Here I am again! Sorry I'm a day late but things have been a little hectic for me lately. I think this was a filler chapter but it explains how life has been going with our favorite couple and their family!!! I should be able to update sometime before the next week**. **Enjoy and please continue to R & R!!!**

**Chapter 11:**** An Almost Perfect Life **

Nearly two months has passed and life in the Takahashi mansion was joyous but busy. Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho and older brother Sesshomaru arrived just a few days after Kagome and the others from a sudden business trip. Like Izayoi, Inutaisho was happy to see his daughter-in-law and Souta again but immediately found out about Amaya. Being a father, he was proud of his boy but a little upset about making Kagome pregnant in the first place. But Amaya was adored by her nicer grandfather. Sesshomaru, having changed since being married to Rin, greeted the two siblings and gave them small hugs, highly unusual for the former Frigid Beast. Needless to say that he taunted and teased his younger brother which resulted in verbal fights; but not as heartless and cruel as they once were.

Amaya was settling quite nicely into her new surroundings. She slept in her own room next to her parent's bedroom and sometimes slept with them when she was scared or lonely. She got cherries everyday and could have anything her tiny heart desired. She was getting used to having grandparents and an aunt and another uncle; she knew that she was safe and no one was going to hurt her. Keeping to his word, Inuyasha began teaching her the finer points of being an Inu demon; sometimes having Inutaisho or Sesshomaru give some advice. She was getting better with her growls and snarls; her jumps and speed were steadily improving as well. Her demon senses still needed to be worked on but all in due time, her parents said. Izayoi, Rin, and Kagome all went out to take Amaya shopping and they would end up carrying home more bags than thought was possible. The grandmother and aunt still argued about who was taking Amaya away but it soon became a little joke between them. Her confidence; which was at a low level in the beginning; increased the more she was taught and the more time she spent with her father. The Mini-yasha was acting more and more like her father everyday and everyone wondered would she become an exact copy of Inuyasha when she got older?

July 20th: another day in paradise. It was mid-afternoon and the Takahashi household was busier than ever. The plans for the homecoming party were going smoothly. Izayoi, Rin and even Sango came by and planned every single detail. The invitations were sent; the decorations and food were ordered; the whole enchilada. This was going to be big!

Souta and Rin were currently in the living room trying to get Amaya; who was giving them both a wild chase. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were just entering the kitchen where the mother and son currently were. The grandfather had a manila folder in his hand and his face didn't look too happy. Mother and son looked at each other; baffled and turned to the silver haired family members.

"What's wrong honey is everything alright?" Izayoi asked, wiping her wet hands on a towel by the sink.

"I'm afraid not. I fear that Kagome, Amaya, and Souta aren't exactly safe anymore."

Inuyasha looked up; surprised at his father's tone and sudden news. "What are you talking about, dad? What do you mean that they aren't safe anymore?!"

Inutaisho sat down at the counter while still holding the folder. Sesshomaru just leaned against the doorway, expression just as serious as his father.

"Well, we decided that in order to protect them properly; to make sure that Yoshiro wouldn't find out where they are; we've sent many undercover agents to keep tabs on whatever that bastard does…"

"But unfortunately, recent reports that were just sent to us this morning confirm that Yoshiro is on the hunt and is heading in our direction." Sesshomaru finished; looking down at the floor.

Izayoi was shocked but Inuyasha's temper just flared at the mention of that insane bastard. He, rather very hard banged his fist on the marble counter, oblivious to what pain he felt. Yoshiro obviously knew where Kagome and the others were and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel absolute rage. He swore on his life he was going to protect his family and that was what he was going to do. If that asshole even dared to show his face; there was certainty that he wouldn't be held responsible for what he planned to do.

Inutaisho's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There's no way we can stop him. If one of our agents were caught; he would know for sure that they are here so therefore the only thing we can do is to protect the girls and Souta."

"Oh my; that is terrible." The grandmother said, taking in the seriousness of this.

"Inuyasha, you probably already know this but make sure whenever either three leave this house, that you or Izayoi and I will accompany them." the older Takahashi said.

"I know that already!! I made a promise to not let the bastard's hands anywhere near them, especially Kagome! There's no way that psycho is going to get them again!"

The three family members just looked back and forth between each other; knowing that Inuyasha was going to stop at nothing until Yoshiro was in jail; or preferably dead. Just at that moment, the kitchen doors opened to reveal Amaya running, with Rin and Souta not too far behind. The little demon unexpectedly jumped into her father's arms while the two chasers stopped, catching their breath.

"I can't….believe…that she could…run so fast." Rin said, panting.

"If I thought she was fast before…it's nothing compared to now. She has…definitely has your…speed, Inuyasha." Souta then leaned against the counter, trying to regain much needed breath.

Amaya just giggled. Inuyasha was proud of how far she has come with her training. He gave her a big kiss on her cheek. After that, the grandmother then decided to take her granddaughter from her father's arms and go toy shopping. Rin immediately perked up and decided to accompany her. She decided to drag her stubborn husband along. Sesshomaru didn't want to go out but Rin blackmailed him. He sighed reluctantly and followed his happy wife.

Souta decided to stay with the men and leave his brother-in-law to the women. Inutaisho also stayed put. Inuyasha was walking out of the kitchen to check on Kagome, who was upstairs with a terrible cold. What he didn't expect to see was Kagome coming down the stairs, in a white robe with tissues in her hand. Her hair was a mess, she was a little pale and her eyes looked less brighter than usual. He specifically told her to stay in bed, but did she listen? No, she refused to lay in their bed so she could get better.

She covered a big sneeze with her tissues when they met up.

"Kagome, what did I tell you this morning? You're supposed to be laying down and resting; not making yourself more weak."

She sneezed again before answering. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it's just that I can't just sit around and do nothing. I've always had to take care of Amaya and Souta like this." She sounded stuffed up and her nose was running.

He put a hand to her forehead; feeling for a fever. Sure enough, she was burning up. "Look missy; you're burning up and you're in no condition to be out of bed. So go back upstairs and I'll bring you some medicine and hot soup." He pushed her back towards the stairs but Kagome was being more stubborn than usual.

"Don't argue with me, Kagome! You're no longer in Tokyo so you don't have to over-exert yourself anymore. Damn it! How are you going to get better if you don't rest?!" Inuyasha wasn't upset but concerned. He promised that he would take care of her and that's what he was going to do.

Kagome looked like she was about to retort but instead Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her back upstairs. She was struggling but because she had a damn cold, her strength was drained. Might as well accept defeat and do what he says. Usually she would put up a fight but going over Inuyasha's words in her head, she realized that she was in safe hands and that she could get some rest for the first time in three years.

They went through the hallway and into their spacious room. Inuyasha set her on the bed and made sure she was comfortable. Her cold was a nasty one; with tissues scattered on and around the bed; a tissue box at the bedside and a big glass of Gatorade beside the tissue box. She came down with it about three days ago and Inuyasha immediately grounded her to their room.

She lay her aching head on the pillow and sniffed; wiping off the nastiness from her nose. Inuyasha felt her head again, her fever not settling at all. He smoothed her messy hair back and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'll bring up some medicine and soup that will help. I don't want you leaving this bed again! The only way you're going to get better is to stay here. Call anyone of us and we'll be up right away. After you finish with your soup, try and get some sleep."

Kagome weakly glared at first but nodded her head slowly. Ever since she got sick Inuyasha was the one who was taking care of her most of the time. He always looked out for her, even when they were kids. Kagome loved how concerned and caring he was being. She sneezed again and decided to take his advice. She turned on the plasma T.V and soiled her brain with game shows and soap operas.

He looked back once more before heading out of the room; closing the door and down to the kitchen. His thoughts then ran back to the earlier conversation. Kagome would not like that news at all. She was already fragile and meek as it was and hearing about this would shatter her mentally. She's already been through enough; having their daughter; taking care of her and Souta at the same time. This was bad timing. The party was just over a week away and everything was almost prepared.

For the past two months life was just about perfect. She, Amaya and Souta were now living at the mansion; Amaya and Souta having their own rooms, doing things that that they couldn't do before. He was getting Kagome alone any chance he got and was spending some quality time with her and their daughter. Rin and his mom were driving the poor girl nuts and Amaya didn't know what to think about it. Souta and Kohaku were here a lot; tormenting him, Kagome and sometimes Sango and Miroku when they were here. His parents were up to something; whenever he saw them, they were whispering about something and they switched the subject when either he or Kagome came into the room. Inuyasha was also planning something of his own; a proposal. He'd been planning on asking her when the time was right and this party was perfect. Everyone knew about it ; including Amaya. She would be playing her own part when the time came. Souta and Kohaku kept their big mouths shut; Sango and Miroku swore not to tell, and his parents, brother and sister-in-law made sure to not mention anything about it when Kagome was around.

Inuyasha entered the marble kitchen, now with only Souta; Inutaisho left when the girls and Sesshomaru did. He was going to stay in his study until they got back from their shopping spree.

"How's Sis?" Souta asked, taking a big gulp from his soda.

"She has a fever and refuses to stay in bed. I'm making her some homemade soup along with some pain relievers to help bring it down. You want to help?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." He hopped down from his seat and walked to where his older brother stood.

So the two got to work on making some homemade chicken soup. Souta got all the ingredients and Inuyasha chopped, diced, rinsed and mixed everything. While the mixture of chicken, celery, onions, noodles and array of spices were boiling in the pot, Souta got the medicine and placed two pills on the plastic tray that was to be brought up with the soup and Inuyasha was secretly adding something Kagome always liked when she was sick: chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Whenever she had a cold, he would bring the ice cream and they would share it until there was nothing left.

When the delicious aroma of chicken and a hint of garlic hit his sensitive nose, Inuyasha turned off the stove and poured some hot soup into a bowl and placed it on the tray. With the soup, the two pills, her utensils, napkins and bowl of ice cream, the two males headed up to the room; Inuyasha carrying the tray. Souta knocked before opening the door to see his sister not too interested in the soap opera. She tore her eyes away from the plasma and saw her brother and her hanyou walk in carrying a tray. She sat up and watched as both came to sit beside her; Inuyasha placing the tray on her lap.

She could barely smell anything at all but the soup made her stomach grumble and seeing the bowl of her favorite ice cream made her day. Kagome rubbed her eyes; wanting to eat before she passed out.

"You guys…"

"It was Inuyasha's idea. I helped with making the soup and got the pills for you. I didn't know that he could cook; all I see you make is either ramen or microwaving a frozen dinner." Souta teased, just barely missing the hanyou's hands that was sure to put him in the usual headlock.

She reached over and got her Gatorade; swallowed the two pain relievers and gulped down the blue liquid. After that, she slowly began to eat the chicken soup and felt better almost instantly. The three conversed for a while until Souta decided that the two should be left alone and play games that would rot his mind out.

Kagome, surprisingly finished the delicious meal and started working on her ice cream. She saw two spoons and immediately knew that Inuyasha was going to join her.

"You still remember, even after three years?" She took some ice cream and fed it to Inuyasha; another thing they used to do.

"How could I not. Every time I even thought about ice cream, I always thought about you and how we used to do this all the time." He then did the same thing for her. Kagome closed her eyes as she swallowed the familiar taste of favorite treat.

They continued to spoon-feed each other until the bowl was clean. Inuyasha removed the tray from her lap and went to lay beside her. Kagome lay her head on his chest, feeling the effects of the medicine she took. Her headache was lessening and she didn't feel so stuffed up anymore. Inuyasha held her close to him; just like always. The plasma was still on but neither paid attention to it. They talked about the upcoming party and how it would be nice to see everyone again until Kagome started to feel a bit drowsy. Inuyasha felt that she was starting to drift off and reluctantly released her and adjusted her so that her head was on the soft, red pillow. Inuyasha checked her again and to his relief, her fever was down. He turned the plasma off and tucked her in. He would have joined her but he saw that Kagome desperately needed to rest. He kissed her deeply, not caring if he got sick or not and she responded as best as she could.

After he let her go, Inuyasha placed a light kiss to her head again and saw Kagome smile at the contact. Now that she took the pills and had something to eat; Kagome relaxed and snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes, but not before seeing her hanyou gaze at her.

He shut the door quietly and walked back downstairs. He stretched his arms above his head and walked outside to the gardens beside the house. The many scents of flowers helped release his anxiety and helped him think. Inuyasha then heard; after relaxing and relishing in the peace and quiet for around an hour, the car and the unmistakable scent of his daughter.

The girls chatted while carrying a dozen bags. Sesshomaru was carrying his niece with a few bags in his hand. Ever since he saw that he had a niece; he softened up a little more. He wasn't used to having small kids around but Amaya was not an annoying little brat. Amaya could sense the uncertainty in him but she grew to love her older uncle.

Rin and Izayoi dropped the bags by the door and sighed in relief. Sesshomaru dropped the two bags in his hands and let Amaya down when she saw her daddy coming up the stairs. As usual he picked her up and put her on his broad shoulders.

"Geeze mom, this is even more than the last time!" He observed the many colorful bags; no doubt filled with stuffed toys and other things.

"Next time I get dragged into going shopping, little brother; you're coming with me. I'm not going alone again." Sesshomaru complained. Rin came and hugged one of his arms.

"Aw, Sesshy it wasn't that bad. Besides, you're definitely shopping with me when I get pregnant with our first child."

He rolled his eyes; imagining more shopping sprees. Rin loved to shop and having a child means more of it. That was the part he was dreading the most when the time came. They walked and went to sit in the living room; turning on the biggest plasma in the house.

Amaya was holding one of her new toys; a brand new stuffed husky with bright blue eyes and a fluffy tail. "Hey daddy, look at what grandma got me!" She showed it to him from her place on his shoulders.

"Wow, that's really cute, pup. How many toys did grandma get you?" He asked, dreading her answer. If he knew how much his mom spent on toys for her, it was going to be something along the lines of _'a whole lot!"_

"A lot of toys!! I got stuffed animals and many other things!"

"I just couldn't resist spoiling her, honey. Besides, Kagome told me that she didn't have much when they were living with Yoshiro and Amaya loves to play." She smiled at her happy granddaughter; who giggled and bounced on her father's shoulders.

"I understand that mom but buying like 500 toys a day is a bit extreme. How come me and Sesshomaru didn't get that much?!"

"Aw, stop complaining Inuyasha, we spoiled the both of you when you were young and now it's your daughter's turn." Izayoi came up and pinched both sons' and grandchild's nose.

Both immediately rubbed their sensitive noses and glared at her. Izayoi just smiled and laughed at their similar expressions. She grabbed some bags and headed off to find her husband, who most likely hiding in the study.

The two demons went off and headed towards Amaya's room; where they would play with her new toys. Amaya knew that her mom wasn't feeling well and was told by Inuyasha to keep the noise to a minimum. She nodded her head.

Yes, life was going well for the little family that was Inuyasha, Kagome and Amaya. All were content and happy to be together and with the rest of their family and friends, it was like they couldn't ask for anything else. Inuyasha decided to not tell of the news of Yoshiro to Amaya, Kagome and Souta, knowing that they didn't want to hear about the man that ruined three years of their lives. All the family could do now was to just get through the rest of the week and have fun at the upcoming party.


	12. Just Two

**A/N:**** Here's a romantic chapter for you guys! I still appreciate the reviews and the love this story is getting!! I love you guys!!! This chapter turned out better than I first planned and I'm proud of myself! This story has 6 chapters to go to let you know. I was thinking of a lemon but decided against it but I did write details of how it went, though. Oh I placed a little hint at the end of this chapter that should give you guys a clue as to what is going to happen, (heh heh). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own the song "The Flame" by Cheap Trick. I still own Amaya and Yoshiro though. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**** Just Two**

Just a day before the homecoming party, Inuyasha decided to surprise Kagome with a one day/night trip to Kyoto. Even though that they haven't separated since their reunion two months before, Inuyasha still wanted real alone time with her. They haven't been out on a date yet and were eager to get away for a while. Kagome was feeling better from her cold and was ecstatic to leave for a day. She hasn't had a break since Amaya was born and was looking forward to some private time with her hanyou. They used to date every chance they got before Kagome left and they would always have a grand time. Inuyasha always surprised her to where they went but Kyoto was something she didn't expect. Kyoto had some great places to shop and really fancy hotels. If she knew Inuyasha then she was sure that they would be staying at the best one.

It was early in the morning and already the two were up, getting ready. The anxious hanyou wanted to get as much time as he could. The trip to Kyoto would take about 2 hours via private jet; yes the Takahashi family had a private jet, displaying just how wealthy they were.

The luggage would be carried by a few of the household personnel but Kagome would carry her own backpack; which contained her journal. She continued to write in it but not as much as she did previously. No one knew the journal's many secrets and Kagome considered from time to time that she should let Inuyasha read the many entries. She knew that a lot of his reactions would be anger, rage, and maybe even regret. It was all bundled up in that one little book and she sort of felt guilty for not letting him know everything. She decided that once they were on the plane that she would let him read it.

The blue and red private jet was settled in the back of the mansion, engine running and preparing to head to their destination. Amaya and Souta headed out with them to say goodbye. Kagome was a little reluctant to leave Amaya for the first time but knew that she was in good hands. Both parents bid farewell to the youth and kissed their daughter, telling them both that they would be back tomorrow. The two left and the couple boarded the small plane; luggage already underneath and the captain and stewardess on board.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the first two seats and settled for the 2 hour, 200 mile journey to paradise. The plane started to move and Inuyasha held her hand; getting her attention. She smiled and returned the grip. He then placed a small kiss on her palm as the plane went faster and faster until they were in the air.

She reached for her backpack when they were comfortably in the air. She pulled out the soft covered notebook and placed it on her lap. Inuyasha noticed her strange behavior and eyed the book in her hands.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked, concerned at her sudden change.

She nodded her head slightly and looked over to him. "You know that we missed three years of being together…and I decided to keep a record of my life; my feelings; daily happenings; everything." She placed the journal in his hands. "Well this was one of the things that kept me sane. I wondered on and off if I should show you but…I think that since it involves you, I think that you deserve to know what happened all those years." Her voice sounded uncertain, downcast. She knew that he wouldn't like a lot of the entries but he had a right to know.

Inuyasha gazed at her forlorn expression. Her head was turned away but he could see the reflection from the glass window. He held her hand once more before opening the cover and coming upon the first entry; which had dried tears on the page. He furrowed his brows before finally reading.

Kagome had her head turned away for the most part but she could hear his inhales and feel his grip tighten on her hand. This must have been hard on him and with every page turned the more she heard how much it affected him.

For the next hour the only sounds were the plane's engines and the turning of pages. Inuyasha couldn't believe a lot of the stuff he read. Most of the teal pages had scattered traces of tears and he could barely control his anger. One of the most emotional entries he read were when Amaya was born and when they had fun times; away from Yoshiro. And to think he missed a lot. The beatings that were mentioned his blood boiled and everything that she was feeling at the end of her entries made his eyes water. He couldn't believe everything that she and her brother and their daughter suffered through. He was more determined than ever to kill that son of a bitch for ever taking them away and making their lives miserable.

Her eyes were closed because of how many emotions that were displayed on his handsome face. She put her head on his shoulder to silently comfort him. He was almost through with the entries that were dated to just before the reunion. She could feel how tense he was and slowly Inuyasha relaxed. Tears were pricking her eyes when she heard the journal shut and felt his clawed hand smoothing her hair back. Her shining coffee eyes met his determined amber gaze.

"I can't believe how much you went through. I swear on all that is Kami that you'll never, ever suffer like that again! I promise you." He sounded determined but there was a hint of despair. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, feeling the wetness of her cheeks and wiped away any falling tears.

"I know that you'll protect me and Amaya. And I'm sorry about everything that happened. I regret a lot of things but…" She was shushed by the big, delicate finger on her lips.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, Kagome. Nothing that happened was your fault! We can't change the past but…at least we have control of our future that lies ahead."

She nodded and went to kiss his warm lips. He pulled her closer and deepened it; hand behind her head while hers pulled on his shirt to pull him closer. They pulled apart when they could no longer breathe but Kagome rested her head on his shoulder again and no longer felt any regret. Everything was out in the open and she felt better. They had a wonderful day (and night) planned in Kyoto and nothing was going to ruin this little vacation for two.

* * *

The jet landed in a small private airport around 50 minutes later and to Kagome's surprise there was a long black limo waiting for them. Hand in hand, they walked out of the plane and breathed the fresh air that Kyoto offered. Inuyasha led his happy mate out of the plane and into the limo that would take them to the hotel.

It seemed that everything was planned by Inuyasha; the plane, limo and the hotel; which they were pulling up to. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the size of the building and the elegance of it. No doubt that this hotel was the snazziest and most luxurious in all of Kyoto. Inuyasha just laughed softly at her expression; expecting this type of reaction from her.

The Kyoto Sakura was indeed fabulous. On their way in, Inuyasha explained to her that this was one of the top romantic hotels in the area and Kagome could see just how extravagant the lobby was: Marble decorating the pillars and walls; seeing the indoor balconies that reached all the way before ending below the top floor. She could only stare in shock as Inuyasha lead her to the top floor; having reservations cleared by the receptionist. They reached the top via elevator and it turns out that Inuyasha booked one of the penthouse suites; the most expensive of all the rooms.

If Kagome thought the lobby was impressive; it was nothing compared to the vast and elegance of their suite. The carpet was an aqua blue; soft and fuzzy and it went well with the silver of the walls. The king sized bed in the middle of the room was a darker blue; having the kanji for love and passion on the comforter. She then eyed the hot tub a few feet from the bed; surrounded by marble floor. Oh man, she knew Inuyasha was going to have a use for that later tonight. The mini-bar was to her right in the small kitchenette: Typical for a romantic hotel to have such a thing.

Their luggage was brought up and since it wasn't even lunch yet, the couple decided to explore beyond the hotel; see the sights and shop at whatever store they came across. The sun was shining and the air was crisp. It wasn't that hot for July, in fact it was nice and cool. So leaving in only her favorite sky blue tank-top and blue jeans with flip flops and Inuyasha in a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with tennis shoes, they headed off to see what Kyoto had to offer.

* * *

The whole time Inuyasha had his arm around her waist and kept her close. He nuzzled her from time to time but Kagome was enjoying every minute of it. It was wonderful to be out together without any worries at all; just the two of them; just relishing the time they had alone.

"Hey, Inuyasha look at this!" She quickly came upon a clothing store for children and saw a cute little outfit. "Isn't this just cute? I think Amaya would look darling in that. What do you think?"

He looked at the outfit she was pointing at behind the glass on display. It was a beautiful summer dress; the top started out as an apple red and then darkened to an almost cherry red. There was a ribbon like belt that tied to a bow in the back, a deep gold color, similar to Amaya's eyes. He had to admit Amaya would look stunning in it.

"I think she would. How about we get for her; to wear at the party tomorrow?"

She was about to agree but the price in the window stopped her. "Uh, Inuyasha have you looked at the price? It's almost ¥ 10, 000! How can a children's outfit cost so much anyhow?!"

"It must be made out of silk or something, and yes I did see the price. Have you forgotten woman that to my family, ¥10,000 is nothing?" He dragged her in after hearing no protest.

After purchasing the outfit, they moved on to another store; with many expensive dresses. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had a lot of money and she wasn't about to say anything. He looked like he wanted to spoil her and she wasn't going to complain. In fact, she was starting to have fun. For about an hour or so she modeled some choice gowns that caught Inuyasha's eye. So far a deep ocean blue strapless evening gown and sleek red spaghetti strap knee length dress that made the half demon drool and stare hungrily at her. Whenever she came out she would tease him and just loved to watch his reactions. After trying on many dresses, Inuyasha decided to get her the two aforementioned that looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy on her.

It came around noon and shopping nonstop was making them both hungry. They stopped at an Italian restaurant and got seated at a table outside. Once the waiter left them their menus, they began conversation.

"I still can't believe you bought me those gowns. Then again you always spoiled me when we went out. Do you remember when we went to that huge mall and they had a store that sold all kinds of jewelry?"

"Oh yeah, I went nuts because I saw many pairs of earrings and necklaces that would look so beautiful on you. You had to drag me out before I ended up buying you the while store." Both chuckled at that memory.

"Yeah, good times…" They conversed about the many dates they had when the waiter came and asked for their orders. They both decided on splitting a special lunch for two of Chicken Alfredo and Inuyasha asked for their best wine. He just continued to surprise her the more they did. He was treating her like royalty; spoiling her; buying stuff for her that she never thought she would have.

She asked him why he was doing this; not sounding ungrateful and he just took her hand and told her that he was doing this because he loves her with all his heart and he would anything for her and make up for three years of suffering. It made her smile and reached over the table to kiss him and they met in the middle. After a few tender moments, they pulled back and unknowingly attracted a few other couple's eyes. They could see how much love they had for each other and couldn't but stare.

Their meal arrived along with the expensive Italian champagne. It turned out delicious and they ended up enjoying this memorable and romantic lunch; the champagne adding to the atmosphere. Grabbing the merchandise and holding hands, they left the restaurant to venture off.

Kagome spotted a tattoo parlor sometime later and thought it would be fun to have matching tattoos. Inuyasha was a little hesitant because he wasn't fond of needles but he saw her pleading puppy eyes and couldn't help but give in. She literally dragged him in and started thinking of all the possibilities. Hey if she wanted them to get matching tattoos and if this was making her happy then he would let her, despite his fear of needles. Seeing her angelic smile has always made his day and agreeing to this her smile lit up his world.

They decided to have a very large detailed female and male white dog and having their names in kanji below them. Inuyasha saw that one of the male tattoo artists was looking at Kagome suggestively and decided to have a female work on her after a very threatening statement from him. Kagome decided to have hers on her left hip and Inuyasha would have his on his right hip. It was painful; Inuyasha had to have his eyes closed every time the needle touched his skin. Kagome knew he was enduring this for her but couldn't help but giggle at his attempts to not run out.

After close to two hours of very detailed work; On Kagome's left hip had a handsome male canine with golden eyes with a silver coat and fluffy tail; and Inuyasha's name in Kanji below the figure. Inuyasha had a similar one; a beautiful female dog with brown eyes and also a silver coat but the tail black; and had Kagome's name below it. He had to admit the two hours of torture was worth it in the end. Kagome thought it was an interesting experience and now they would have a fond little memory to take home with them. Hey might as well enjoy life while you're young. She could see Inuyasha looking rather interestingly at the new artwork on his hip and knew that he liked it. He took a quick look at his girl's tattoo and thought she looked rather sexy with it; his name on her hip that would always be there and he swelled with pride that she was his and he was hers. Even though they would be returning in the morning to their family and daughter; they still would remember this rather painful yet worth-it-in-the-end artistry.

* * *

It was getting a little cool the later it got and Inuyasha had one more thing in store for her before their romantic evening in their suite. After an hour walk on a local boardwalk filled with bars, clubs and restaurants for adults only; stopping for a drink and a little more shopping along the way. Having their purchases delivered to their suite by the hotel staff who knew the Takahashi family very well; the silver haired man led his girl with no worry at all; to a karaoke bar situated a little ways from the boardwalk. Kagome had no idea what he was up to and she wondered what he had planned this time. They sat a two person table in the dark room and were handed small glasses of water and watched many people sing many songs. Tonight it was Couple's Night and a lot of guys were singing to their girlfriends/wives. Romantic songs were played and a lot of sniffing could be heard from the various women.

'_**What is he going to do?'**_ She kept thinking over and over. So far tonight it has been one surprise after another; first the hotel and then knowing about the karaoke night. What else could he do?

After a male singer sung a sappy romantic song for his wife and hearing the soft clapping, Kagome saw Inuyasha get up and head for the stage. He picked a song from the selections available and sat on a stool in front of a microphone; which he grabbed from the stand.

"This song…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "…is dedicated to my very special girl; who I love so very much. You were gone for a long time and I had no idea where you were." He was now looking right at her. "This song explains how I felt during that dreadful period of time and how I will always be there in the end. I couldn't move on or continue my life without you but now I can...so… this is for you…Kagome."

There was another round of soft clapping before the music started. Kagome could see the pain and the hurt in his eyes. Her lips drew a sad smile to the man that meant so much to her. He returned it with one of his own and gripped the microphone with one hand and looked out into the audience; then looking straight to Kagome as he started to sing.

_**Another night slowly closes in,  
And I feel so lonely.  
Touching heat freezing on my skin,  
I pretend you still hold me.  
Im going crazy, Im losing sleep.  
Im in too far, Im in way too deep over you.  
I can't believe youre gone.  
You were the first, youll be the last. **_

As she saw Inuyasha sing the first verse with such emotion, she felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest. Tears were now pricking her eyes and continued to sport that sad smile. She thought that it was an illusion but squinting her eyes; she could see tiny droplets of tears appearing on his face.

_**Wherever you go, Ill be with you.  
Whatever you want, Ill give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame. **_

_**Watching shadows move across the wall,  
I feel so frightened.  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call,  
But I've been hit by lightening.  
Just can't stand up for fallin apart.  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you.  
Youll always be the one.  
You were the first, youll be the last.**_

By now Kagome's cheeks were starting to soak as she continued to watch the emotional and painful performance her boyfriend was singing. His voice was so powerful; so touching that all that she could focus on was his handsome face and the overwhelming sound of his voice. Her hand was now over her heart; trying to calm it but also feeling what he was singing.

_**Wherever you go, Ill be with you.  
Whatever you want, Ill give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame.**_

_**Im going crazy, Im losing sleep.  
Im in too far, Im in way too deep over you.  
Youll always be the one.  
You were the first, youll be the last.**_

He now stood up off the stool and switched his hands with the microphone; now moving with the beat; his eyes closed; head bopping now and then. His silver hair shined in the multicolor probe light above the stage. By now, most of the people in the bar was staring in awe and amazement; the women shedding a few tears themselves but none as affected as much as the woman the song was dedicated to. Every time she felt new tears Kagome tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop. It was coming to the last verse when Inuyasha opened his lustrous amber orbs and stared into her equally glistening ones.

_**Wherever you go, Ill be with you.  
Whatever you want, Ill give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame.**_

The song drew to a close and the clapping was harder than before. He set the black microphone back and got off the stage and Kagome sat straight up and ran into his arms. He wrapped his powerful arms around her and kissed her with such love and passion. The crowd was cheering and clapping more loudly now as the embracing/kissing couple went further into each other. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back, Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her out of the bar and into the cool night; clapping and cheering continuing all the while.

* * *

The hotel wasn't that far from the boardwalk and they made it in no time; Inuyasha still carrying his lovely girl all the way. The elevator took them to the 20th floor where their room was situated. After turning a few hallways, Inuyasha stood in front of the door and pulled out the card key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

It seemed that Kagome was in for quite an evening because the hot-tub was already bubbling with two vases of blue roses on the edge of the marble surrounding the tub. From her view she also could see that there was a pure white rose on the comforter; making her all warm inside. How he could have planned all this without her knowing was beyond her but she loved every minute of it!

He set her down and smirked mischievously as he walked slowly towards the steamy, bubbling oasis. She watched curiously and eyed him suspiciously. Inuyasha then kicked off his shoes and took one glance in her direction before pulling off his shirt and tossing it away. It was becoming clearer to what he was planning and Kagome couldn't help but laugh and smile as she too kicked off her flip-flops.

"I love at how you continue to surprise and amaze me. So far this trip has had me happy and then at the karaoke bar when you sang that song…I didn't know that it affected you that much." She made her way to him, looking directly into his eyes. "You told me that it nearly killed you inside and just thinking about it makes my eyes water." Kagome now stood in front of him; hands up resting on his bare chest. "You know that I'll always love you; no matter what we have to go through; as long as we're together."

Inuyasha brought his hands to cup her soft face; his thumbs wiping away stray tears. "As long as we're together…" he repeated and bent down to softly kiss her. "And I'll make sure of that." He promised.

She gave a weak smile and stepped back to pull off her tank-top and blue jeans; anxious to relax in his arms surrounded by hot bubbling water. She unhooked her bra and slid her panties off seductively to stand completely nude in front of him. She was going to take advantage of this moment and seeing Inuyasha hastily take off his jeans just made her quiver in anticipation. She loved his body and was glad that only she would ever get to see him naked. After he removed his boxers; revealing all his glory, he offered his hand to her, which she took.

They stepped into the tub and Inuyasha sat down on a step inside the tub and brought Kagome with him. She sat on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck; relishing in the warmth and hearing her lover's heartbeat soothing her even more. One muscular arm wrapped around her slim waist and the other started rubbing her back slowly. Her eyes closed at the sensations he was causing and she sighed in contentment.

The suite was quiet; with the exception of the jets in the tub. While holding her in his arms and continuing to rub her back, Inuyasha's mind began to wander. He thought that Kagome would never be found but here she was; in his arms; safe and sound. He really would have died if not for the persistence of his friends and his mother. Kagome was the one person that kept him strong; the speck of light in his world of darkness; the angel that guided him. Usually he was this tough, gruff, rough, almighty bad boy in company of others that didn't know him but with Kagome; he was just the opposite. He showed how loving, caring, and sensitive he really was but only with her. He would continue to love her more as each day passed and would sacrifice himself if it meant that she would be safe.

Kagome was unknowingly lightly messaging his sculpted chest as she was in deep thought. She couldn't even imagine what her life was without Inuyasha in it and having him with her made her life easier. Every time she thought of what he went through made her feel sick. She wasn't the only one suffering all those years and never imagined just how emotionally hard it was for him. But being reunited once more all that pain and suffering ended. Having to explain all that happened and what she couldn't tell him by seeing his unknown daughter and reading her journal; the feeling of guilt returned. Kagome will not feel guilty now; she had Inuyasha back and they would raise Amaya and be surrounded by everyone that loves her. And now; being in an expensive suite; nude; in a hot tub; with a sexy beast of a hanyou below her, she was the farthest thing from guilt and sorrow. She grew an evil grin and decided to have some fun. Usually she wasn't as sly and dare-devilish as she was now but wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. She started to lightly place long, lingering kisses on his now sweaty and delicious looking chest; which roused Inuyasha from his thoughts. He now had a mischievous grin and brought her head up to slowly kiss her and then it moved to hungry and passionate. And it went from there, all throughout the night.

* * *

Kagome couldn't exactly remember when they ended up on the bed but she felt the soft silk sheets below her. She could see that it was still dark out but it was getting close to dawn. She then felt a huge weight on top of her and knew instantly that it was her hanyou. Kagome moved her head to see Inuyasha asleep on her chest while still being connected below.

Memories flooded her brain as she remembered the many orgasms and the pleasure Inuyasha gave her by his fingers, hands, tongue and mouth. She knew she was going to be sore down there for a while due to the relentless pounding she experienced. It was as pleasurable and beautiful as their first time. She also gave him pleasure but Inuyasha knew that he could deliver far better than she could. Her throat was sore from the moaning and screaming she did and wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha had the same problem. He could howl pretty loud too, especially if they achieved their orgasms at the same time; which happened about once or twice.

The exhausted 20 year old beauty ran her fingers through the silky strands of silver as sleep once again tried to overtake her. She knew that they would have to get up early to get back home and ready in time for the party. She glanced at the nearby wall clock: **4:32**. They wouldn't have to get up for another 3 or 4 hours and they would be home by 11 at the latest and the party started at 12:30. Kagome sighed tiredly and kissed his soft head, noticing one hand on her waist and the other entwined with one of hers. They fell asleep in the most awkward positions. Her other delicate hand rested on his head near his fuzzy ears and felt her eyes shut; sleep quickly overtaking her. This was one vacation that neither of them would ever forget and would bring back joyous memories; but one particular thing that neither Kagome or Inuyasha would suspect would make its self known in a few weeks time.


	13. Surprise Disaster

**A/N:**** I'm back! I left you all with a cliffhanger last time didn't I? (Evil Chuckling!!) I couldn't resist!!! Some of you have guessed either two things...that Kagome is pregnant or Yoshiro is coming back! Well I tell you one thing: Yes both of those will happen but which one will happen first? Well you'll just have to read on now won't you? Thank you for your lovely reviews!!! Please continue to R & R!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** Surprise Disaster**

The grounds were bustling with action when the two entered the mansion. It seems that Izayoi has had her hands full with the planning and things. There were people carrying food platters here and there and people telling others to make sure the decorations were just right. The main hall, kitchen and the living room were decorated with different shades of blue, red and yellow. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and even a **Welcome Back** banner hanging outside the living room entrance.

Their luggage was being taken to their rooms when the busy and exhausted looking grandmother spotted them and greeted each with a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Seems like you've been busy, mom. This place is really shaping up." Inuyasha looked around, seeing all the decorations in many shades of the aforementioned colors.

"Yeah, it's been a busy house since you two left yesterday. Now go up and get ready; Sango and Miroku are already here and Amaya is getting her bath. I swear that girl has an endless amount of energy. Oh and Kagome, Rin and Sango said they will be coming up to fix your hair and make-up once you're done. Now shoo, I still need to get this house ready!" She pushed them towards the stairs.

"Oh, Izayoi, we bought a dress for Amaya; it's in one of those plastic sheets that were brought up, make sure she wears that." Kagome reminded her. Izayoi would make sure that Amaya would be in that special dress and went back to organizing the party.

Once they reached the top, Inuyasha whispered in her ear and told her wear that sexy red dress they bought yesterday. She shivered at his breath on her ear and nodded mutely. After he kissed the side of her neck they pulled apart to get ready separately but not before he got a chance to swat her rear playfully. She glared at him for the unexpected contact but laughed softly as she headed towards the room where she would dress.

* * *

She saw a plastic sheet on the bed and knew that it was the required dress she was to wear. She shook her head and went swiftly to the shower. She didn't have a chance to shower at the hotel due to a certain someone and occupying her when he woke her up. She quickly undressed and turned on the shower-head. Steam quickly filled the room and the hot water soothed her still sore muscles; especially at the most aching and sore spot between her legs. She shampooed, conditioned and washed with Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash. When she stepped out, she glowed and smelling much better and her hair shining much more than before. She wrapped her hair in a towel and put on a white robe and stepped out of the bathroom; not expecting to have company.

Rin and Sango were chatting on her bed when she came out. They were already dressed for the occasion. Rin was wearing a baby blue halter top and a flowing silver skirt that hugged her hips. Her hair was in a cute loose bun and wore matching silver heels. Sango was wearing a deep purple off-the-shoulder summer dress; hugging her chest and waist and then it flowed out until it reached below her knees; her hair was in a high ponytail and white sandals ending her ensemble.

"Okay, girl let's get your hair done and make you look gorgeous!" Rin announced, jumping off the bed.

"We kind of looked at your dress and we know exactly what to do! It was a quick peek but it looks so beautiful!" Sango squealed.

Kagome laughed at her best friend's and boyfriend's sister-in-law and let them lead her to the bathroom once again and prep her for her party. They chatted while Rin did her hair and Sango took care of the make-up. Kagome's lovely long black hair was blow dried, brushed and styled to make sure that it went with her dress. Sango applied matching eye-liner, mascara, and lip-gloss to enhance her natural beauty. It was about close to an hour when they finished and Kagome turned to see herself in the mirror.

Her hair was in a unique style. Rin took two thick strands of bangs and twisted them into an easy and unique knot that wouldn't come loose at the back of her head. The bottom layer of her hair was left alone and Rin curled some loose strands of the bangs and had it framed around her face; needless to say that it was attractive on her. There was light red mascara, black eye-liner and a cute light red lip gloss on her lips, glittering in the light.

"This is so amazing you guys! I don't know what else to say…"

"Thank us later; now put on that gorgeous sexy dress Inuyasha got you!" Sango urged.

Rin got the dress; still wrapped and handed it to Kagome and plopped back on the bed with Sango joining her again. They couldn't wait and kept telling her to hurry up. They argued back and forth but all three enjoyed this time together, just like high school girls again; getting ready for prom.

The bathroom door opened and out came Kagome; in her new dress. Sango and Rin both jumped up and stared in awe.

Just like with Sango's dress, Kagome's hugged her breasts and her waist and then flowed out beautifully to her knees. It showed an appropriate amount of cleavage and the spaghetti straps rested nicely on her shoulders. A pattern of light gold roses stitched in were at the flowing part of her dress and at the hem; matching strap sandals accompanying her dress.

"Oh my God, Kagome that dress…I have to admit I am jealous." Rin admitted.

"That dress certainly tells us how much that man really loves you. He would buy you an entire store!" Sango added.

"He certainly would." Kagome glanced at the clock and realized that the party was about to get underway. "Well let's get going shall we? I'm dyeing to see people again and I want to see how Amaya looks in that cute dress." They nodded and all three hooked arms and walked out and into the party that was sure to be a real thrill.

* * *

Inuyasha was fingering the engagement ring box; waiting for Kagome while standing with Miroku in the main hall. He was planning on popping the question after the gifts were opened and before the cake. After all this time it was finally here; asking the question that would bind he and Kagome together forever. 3 years was way too long and this time nothing was going to mess this up. He was roused from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude. Nothing's going to happen and everybody knows that she will say yes without a doubt." Miroku said comfortingly.

Inuyasha only nodded and thanked him. Miroku then turned his attention to the staircase; where three women were strolling down. Miroku immediately spotted his wife and walked hastily to wait at the bottom of the stairs for her. Inuyasha turned his gaze and immediately locked eyes with his soon-to-be fiancée. She looked even more radiant and ravishing than ever. He was in a trance; mesmerized and his feet that suddenly had a mind of their own walked to the bottom of the stairs to wait.

Kagome could see him the minute they started walking down. He wasn't the only one gazing and admiring. The black baggy pants and white undershirt covered by a red button short sleeve shirt; she thought he couldn't look any more drop-dead gorgeous and sexy.

They met up and Inuyasha immediately embraced her; also smelling the wonderful sent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms and started kissing her lovingly. She returned with equal force. Realizing that they had a rather large audience; they pulled back; blushing lightly and went to the long task of getting reacquainted with some old friends.

They walked into the living room and heard a cute little voice coming towards them. Amaya; dressed in her new outfit; looked happy and spry that her mommy and daddy were home. Kagome scooped her up and kissed her little Raindrop, hugging her tightly. Amaya then looked up at her daddy and asked rather cutely for a kiss too. He smiled and bent down to kiss his daughter. They found out that Amaya loved the dress and thanked them both for it. It did look really nice on her and it was a perfect fit. She just giggled and cuddled against her mom; happy with her new summer dress and that her parents were back home with her.

* * *

By 12:30 everyone who was invited was celebrating in the Takahashi mansion. About 20-30 people who knew both the Higurashi and Takahashi families were welcoming home Kagome and Souta; who looked quite handsome in his cute blue formal suit. Everyone was also shocked to find that Kagome had a daughter; but not as surprising to know that she was Inuyasha's. For a while, Inuyasha and Kagome stuck together; welcoming and talking to groups of people about old memories and about Amaya; who was one of the main topics around the festivity. Sango and Miroku were close by, Rin and Sesshomaru were in the circle with them and Izayoi and Inutaisho somewhere in the house. Some of Souta's friends; including Kohaku disappeared to catch up and do Kami knows what. Amaya was a little shy to see so many people so she stuck close to her parents; switching from her father's shoulders and mother's arms.

With the happy and light-hearted celebration kicking off to a fantastic start, Inuyasha reluctantly tore away from his future bride to chat with Miroku, Sesshomaru surprisingly and a few high school buddies. As with Inuyasha, Kagome congregated with Sango, Rin and a few other good friends she remembered. Amaya decided to skip away and stay with her father. With tables of food set up, almost everyone had plates of delicious and tasty treats; including steak, sushi, lobster, and of course, Ramen. Presents were set on the table and the cake was yet to be served; Izayoi personally making it.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe that you're back! And Amaya...she looks so much like Inuyasha!" A female red-headed wolf named Ayame said.

"I'll say! I couldn't believe my eyes. She's so cute and so shy. But she acts so much like him from what little I've seen." A timid woman named Koharu added.

"You bet she does. When I first saw her I was like **'Oh my God! It's another Inuyasha!'**" Rin reenacted.

"My jaw practically scraped the ground when I first saw the silver hair and heard the "Inuyasha" attitude. I couldn't believe that you were actually pregnant!" Sango explained and then all four girls focused on the woman in question. Kagome shuffled her feet, embarrassed.

"Come on, guys I didn't know either until it was too late." She defended herself. Oh boy, they weren't going to make this easy for her.

The five women then went into deep conversation while drinking their champagne. It was like old times again. Ayame and Koharu; who Kagome met through Rin were all married to their high school sweethearts and all had good-paying jobs. All they could talk about was Amaya; a lot of information coming from Kagome. She also talked about the sweet reunion with Inuyasha and he finally finding out about his daughter. All women awed, even Sango who was there when it happened.

The boys were not too far from them, holding their plates with a ton of food. Inuyasha held Amaya with one arm while holding his glass of pink champagne with the other. The men were careful not to use vulgar language in front of her. She was starting to get comfortable in the presence of all who complimented her and the people who she was unfamiliar with. While talking, Inuyasha couldn't help but glance once in awhile at his girl, smiling lovingly at her. Kagome would sometimes catch his eyes and smile back with as much emotion.

After 2 ½ hours of talking and getting to know all her friends again, Kagome and the girls walked over to their men. Each couple then separated and the happy family left with Sango and Miroku with them, sitting and relaxing in the living room. Amaya crawled from Inuyasha to Kagome, sitting in her lap, munching on some carrot sticks; looking innocent and cute as always; most of the time anyway.

"Has anyone seen Izayoi or Inutaisho anywhere? It's getting pretty close to presents and the cake isn't it?" Kagome questioned.

"Yay!!! Cake and pwesents!" Amaya shouted; spreading her arms in the air in excitement.

"I haven't seen Izayoi since me and Rin left her. She has to be here somewhere." Sango answered; nestled comfortably beside her husband.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the runt around either. He and Kohaku must have disappeared after the food was served." Inuyasha guessed; wrapping his arm around Kagome, who snuggled closer to him.

* * *

The two boys were outside with a few others, doing what 14 and 15 year old boys do. After helping himself to seconds and talking to his sister and brother-in-law for a few minutes after, Souta leaned against the mansion's outer walls, almost close to the point of bursting. Kohaku decided to help him inside and get something to settle his stomach. Both boys were big eaters but with steak and lobster, Souta couldn't help but pig out; not having either food for three years.

"Hey man, you're going to burst and to think the cake is on the way. Especially if Izayoi made it!" Kohaku explained, lips smacking at the future taste of frosting and fluffy cake.

The 14 year old only groaned. "I can handle it. Kagome says I'm a bottomless pit and I can eat anything." He now parted from his friend and straightened himself out, looking as if he was not full and ready to pass out.

The other 14 year old just shook his head at his best friend as they entered the kitchen; only a few people in it. Souta went straight to get some relief and Kohaku leaned against the counters. But some movement outside caught his eye and Kohaku moved to the window; not only to see bodies on the ground; which caused him to suddenly feel ill but to see a strange car pulling up.

"Hey Souta, there's a strange black car that just pulled up. Know who it is?"

Souta froze at the word "black". After swallowing his pain reliever, he slowly and fretfully moved to the window. His brown eyes widened and gulped down audibly at the familiar car that he knew too well. His breathing became labored.

"You okay, man?"

A shiver went down his spine and moved his eyes towards the security in front of the house that were scattered everywhere; unconscious; blood on them and then back to the unbelievable sight below them. Oh no; this was not supposed to happen; today of all times!

"Oh man, this can not be happening! No way at all!" He whispered; then dashing off to find his sister and niece, Kohaku following; baffled and concerned for his friend.

* * *

In the main hall; in her father's arms, Amaya immediately perked her head up. Her ears swiveled and her nose caught something. She sniffed deeply, just like a dog would when he was onto something. All the adults stopped talking and Inuyasha then caught something with his senses; something that smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

After a minute, Amaya stopped; her beautiful eyes turning from curiosity to fear. Her silver ears flattened and she whimpered; burying her head in her father's chest. Inuyasha looked to Kagome who was also confused; she walked a few steps to them and began to rub her daughter's back.

"What's wrong with her? Amaya, baby what's wrong?" She asked fear and concern laced with her tone.

The little demon only shook her head and whimpered even more; sounding terrified. Inuyasha adjusted her, holding her closer.

"She smelt something. I did too; something that smells like alcohol and tobacco. Damn, disgusting scents…" He answered, his own ears flattening a little and the smells and sounds becoming more intolerant.

"Alcohol and tobacco…" she wondered. Footsteps could be heard as she saw Izayoi and Inutaisho coming in, looking fearful and panicked. She also saw Souta come rushing in with Kohaku barely up to him. He skidded to a halt in front of the two, out of breath and looking just as panicked as Izayoi.

"Sis…" he stuttered, not being able to form rational sentences. He was pointing to the kitchen; apparently from where he came from.

"Souta calm down. What's going on?" She grasped his shoulders to make him look at her.

"I'm afraid we have some unwanted company." Inutaisho answered for him; making all look his way. His face was full of anger and his voice was full of venom. Izayoi held on to his arm, trying to calm him but to also ease her nerves.

Realization then hit her like a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes in disbelief; all fear and pain coming back to her. Inuyasha pulled her to him; now trying to comfort both his girls. He knew this might happen and now he was trying to control his own rage. The bastard that made his girl, his daughter and his younger brother-in-law suffer for three years was back and he could smell not only the stench of alcohol and smoke; but also blood. This was going to be dangerous and he would be damned if Yoshiro even touched either three of them.

Sango was held close to Miroku after hearing the news; both terrified for all three of their friends. Rin was also scared for them but was embraced by her loving husband; his face showing anger as well. Souta then swiftly ran behind his sister and Inuyasha; not wanting to face his dangerous step-father. Sure he was brave before but he didn't know what Yoshiro could be capable of now he was here.

* * *

The house was silent now and everyone stopped in their tracks. All mentioned couples were staring at the front door; waiting for the inevitable arrival. Inutaisho was extremely angry to find out that Yoshiro nearly killed all his security surrounding the mansion and got word just as he entered town. This was bad. He tried his hardest to not let on anything but apparently Yoshiro was smart. He probably knew from the start that Kagome and the others were here. He looked towards his younger son holding both Kagome and his granddaughter close; his face filled with undeniable rage and his control was visibly slipping. He couldn't blame him; his family was in danger. If it was Izayoi or either of his sons were in a situation like this; it would make him all the more enraged too. He wrapped his arms around his nervous wife's shoulders; protecting her from anything that might happen.

One of the butlers announced the guest; his own voice sounding a little cracked. He opened the wooden doors and the sounds of dress shoes entered the vast hall. Amaya never looked up from her place, even though her ears were in on every sound and Souta just stayed behind the couple; trying to control his breathing as he risked taking a peak.

The minute he walked in and everybody stared at the apparently dangerous man before them. His coal eyes had dark circles beneath them and his face had really mean and stricter features. His attire of a plain black shirt and blue jeans which looked absolutely filthy gave the impression that he didn't care what he looked like. Not only that; sticking out of both his pockets were a pocketknife and a handgun.

Kagome just glared at him; eyes full of hate. She fisted Inuyasha's shirt and trembled in fear and was fuming. Amaya looked up; scared at the familiar figure. Her tiny lips trembled and sensed her father's distress as well as her mothers'. Yoshiro's unforgettable stench was stronger than ever and she now tried not to appear frightened; her Inu blood kicking in. Souta just gazed just as disdainfully and ugly as his sister; not moving from his spot.

Yoshiro just walked in; the sound of his voice irritating and acted normally; as if he wasn't there to do anything harmful.

"My, my, my, what a lovely party this is…and Kagome my dear, you look quite lovely today."

"You stay the fuck away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha shielded her. "Or else you'll regret the day you were ever born!!"

"Oh my, if it isn't the half-demon scum that she was always with." His voice was now more venomous. "Not only you but I had to put up with your demon spawn, also known as your daughter."

"Dare insult my child or Kagome again and see how well I take it!" His eyes were burning fire and his grip tightened on both Amaya and Kagome.

Ignoring Inuyasha's serious threat, his eyes turned to his step-son. "Well, Souta you look more like your father every time I see you."

"Don't you dare mention our father, Yoshiro, he was a better man than you ever will be!" The young teen shouted; furious at this bastard for even mentioning their deceased dad.

The grandparents stepped forward, finding this time to intervene. Izayoi pulled Souta into her arms while Inutaisho stepped alongside his son and his family.

"Yoshiro, would you care to tell us why you decide to come and interrupt a party to which you are unwelcome?!"

"Well, if you must know, Mr. _Takahashi_, I'm here to take back my grandchild and my daughter and son…"

* * *

**Ah didn't see that one coming did ya? ha ha ha! Next chapter should involve some action not only from Inuyasha and Kagome but from Amaya too! Our little Raindrop is about to relize her demon power! Yay!! **


	14. Like Father Like Daughter

**A/N:**** I'm back again! Sorry if I left you at another cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! (Laughing) Okay okay sorry...but now I know why other authors leave cliffies, they're so much fun! Anyway, as I write the more ideas I get and this chapter turned out longer and better than I first thought. So you have a longer chapter now! I hope you're ready to see Amaya because she's about to be let loose!! Beware the rage of the Inu demons!!! Enjoy reading Yoshiro getting his butt kicked! Please continue to R & R!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**** Like Father Like Daughter**

**"How dare you?!"** Kagome now stepped forward; she was really ticked now. **"How dare you come here and just waltz in expecting us to leave with you with when all you've done is made us suffer!"**

"Well it seems like you've developed some spunk. A year ago you couldn't even stand up to me much less have the guts to speak to me like that." He was gripping the handle of his pocketknife but made no move to draw it.

Amaya was really frightened now but couldn't help but feel a new and strange sensation building inside. Usually when Yoshiro was in the room she couldn't help but feel panic-stricken and useless. Since she had demon blood and wasn't as weak as a full human, she could have defended herself and others to a certain point. She could easily bring a human down with her strength but never thought to use it. But today, she felt different; like something was about to spring loose. She looked up to see her mother bravely and boldly standing up to the bad man that was her grandfather.

"That's because you had control of my life; not to mention Souta's and Amaya's. You never showed any kindness or compassion to us at all, especially Amaya, when she's done nothing to you at all! **She's just a baby!**" Her body was trembling and her hands were clenched by her sides. She sounded like she was letting out all that she had inside for three years and on the verge of crying.

Kagome wasn't the only one about to loose it completely; Inuyasha was this close to ripping that guy to measly little shreds. His demon blood was about to boil over and didn't realize that he was beginning to slowly grow in demon power. _**'How dare that bastard live any longer?!'**_ Amaya was starting to feel her father's transformation but didn't say anything about it. She was listening to every word that was spoken and was starting to feel her own power rising. This has never happened to her before and she didn't know what to think of it. All that she knew is that she had just about all that she could endure.

Yoshiro sported a two second frown before pulling out his 3 inch pocketknife. Kagome's eyes grew wide and took a few timid steps back. Even if she had confidence to stand up to him, he was holding a weapon that could result in serious injury to anyone. Inuyasha swiftly set Amaya down next to his father and marched up to pull Kagome into an embrace; flush against him.

"You hurt her and I'll make sure you never breathe again." His voice was very rough now. He was barely hanging onto his temper by a thread. Over the years he has learned to control his temper and his demon powers up to a certain extent. Now Yoshiro was rapidly pushing him towards a point that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he tried.

This was getting serious. Nobody could do anything while he had the knife out. All the Takahashi men couldn't do anything because Yoshiro was dangerous right now; even for a human. Amaya felt her demon blood starting to overcome her mostly human blood. She glanced at her tiny claws that were now two inches longer and she also felt her fangs grow in size. She's never felt this before but maybe it had to do with the threat of her family. She felt her shyness and innocence leave her and was replaced slowly by bravery and fierceness. She might only have ¼ of Inu blood but that was enough to make her as deadly and strong as her father, uncle and grandfather. The Little Raindrop might be little; but that doesn't mean that she lacks in power.

"Now come quietly and I won't hurt you. You know that as my daughter and son I would never hurt you unintentionally."

**"You have the audacity to call us your kids?! We aren't kin to you Yoshiro and we never will be!**" Souta yelled in absolute astonishment and chagrin from Izayoi's arms. He then turned to see Amaya standing next to Inutaisho. He noticed the longer claws and the flexing of them.

Yoshiro only smirked evilly. "I was your only parent for 3 years. After Masako died who else could have taken care of you?"

"Wait…died? How do you know she died?! **What did you do?!**" Kagome asked harshly.

His chuckle made nasty chills go up and down Souta and Kagome's spines. She clung to Inuyasha even tighter now and was thankful because she would have fallen to the ground. Souta only glared and waited for his step-father's response.

"Well after your mother was diagnosed with an unknown kidney disease, her health was starting to deteriorate and she wouldn't live for long. I took it upon myself to do anything I could to help her but in fact, I only made it worse, which was entertaining to see. So that night over three years ago I made the decision to run away where no one could find us. It was easy; with a sick bitch, a pregnant slut and a weak little boy who couldn't do anything, I had you all wrapped around my finger because you knew I would kill either of you if you disobeyed."

All were in shock as to the new information. Kagome was in tears now and Souta was close himself. Amaya was slowly getting to the edge with every word he said. All the demons present; excluding Inuyasha who was close to his boiling point; could sense his daughter's increase in power.

"…Anyway, so for months after that while you were close to giving birth and Masako on her death bed, I had complete control over your lives and I loved every minute of it. So one night; while you brats were asleep, I dragged you mother from her bed and decided to go for a ride. When we were deep into the country, I decided to end her suffering and I pulled the trigger; multiple times to her head…"

**"STOP IT!! JUST FUCKING STOP IT!!!"** Kagome lashed out, unable to hear any more. She was crying hysterically into her love's chest and she couldn't stop. Hearing about the sudden death and the way her mother was killed; she was close to ripping out his guts herself.

Inuyasha held her tighter to him; deeply upset about Masako's disgusting end. Souta was crying too. He was told that she was taken to the hospital far away so she could get better. Lies; they were all lies! Their mom was brutally murdered and he didn't know it.

Everyone else was more appalled to hear about the death of Masako; Izayoi especially since that was her best friend growing up. Sango and Rin couldn't believe their ears and they too had unexpected tears on their faces. Sesshomaru and Miroku weren't crying but glaring rather harshly and deadly at Yoshiro.

* * *

What no one expected at that moment however; was that Amaya quickly dashed and jumped up to clamp down below his wrist that held the knife. Her claws were also digging into his flesh and were now drawing blood. Inuyasha and Kagome just gasped in shock as they watched their daughter attack. Yoshiro yelped in pain and was reaching to grab his gun from his other pocket. Amaya was growling just like her Inu ancestors and refused to let up even the tiniest bit.

Before the gun was fully out, another clawed hand stopped Yoshiro's movements. His stunned eyes looked to see the father gripping his forearm with a little more power than Amaya. Inuyasha twisted the arm and the gun dropped to the floor. He continued to wave his arm around with all his might but the powerful Inu child wouldn't even budge. Now Yoshiro had two demons at his arms and blood was seeping from his wounds.

Kagome was stunned at the action that was taking place. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes that were blurred from tears were beginning to focus again. Never before has she seen Amaya react so deadly and fast. Her demon blood had now surfaced and she was not going to give up this fight. Amaya looked so different but Kagome knew deep down that her Little Raindrop was in there.

She just watched as she saw Souta coming to stand beside her; his face also featuring shock but also amazement. Izayoi, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku came up behind and beside her as well. No one could believe that the little demon they knew that was so cute and energetic was now a strong and lethal demon; just like her father.

Inuyasha now had a tight grip on his arm and now had his head in a headlock; being a foot taller than him. With one powerful wave, Amaya was thrown into the air but she had control. Yoshiro decided to now throw the knife in her direction. The little demon flipped and landed about 5 feet away but swiftly jumped up to doge the deadly weapon. Oh yes, her daddy had taught her well. Those sessions about improving her speed and learning to dodge has come in handy. Amaya landed in front of him. Her honey eyes were now darker and her claws and sharp fangs had tiny drops of blood dripping from them. She was almost unrecognizable.

The weakening stepfather was struggling against the older demon's grip. Inuyasha still has slight control over his power and was doing nothing but trying to prevent him from hurting Amaya or anyone else. He watched his pup as she dodged the flying knife and landed a few feet from them. He could hear growling viciously deep in her throat and how she looked almost exactly like him in demon form. He would appraise her but now was not the time. Even with blood coming from both his arms and his strength weakening, Yoshiro was still putting up quite a struggle.

Amaya narrowed her eyes and her tiny ears twitched as she began to flex her claws again. Yoshiro had continually belittled her and insulted her parents and her uncle Souta over the years and she had enough of it. She couldn't do anything before because she was a frightened little girl who didn't know how to fight. Now with renewed confidence, a father who loves and teaches her the Inu ways, and the strength everyone around her gives her, Amaya's dormant demon blood has now awoken and she is ready to kick some butt.

She let out a snarl at her disgusting excuse for a step-grandfather and leaped to where she could see eye-to eye. Needless to say that Yoshiro was not only frightened of the demon holding him from behind; but also of the girl who he thought was a little rat and nothing but a bother. For the first time since she was born; he was really scared of her and it showed in his pitch black eyes.

"This is for my mommy and daddy!!" She raised her right arm and perfectly executed a three-clawed slash on his left cheek; already sporting blood. "And this is for my Uncle Souta!!" Then she raised her left arm and did the same thing to Yoshiro's right side. Now crimson blood was streaming down his face and chin; landing on the white marble floor of the main hall.

Yoshiro screamed in horror and pain as he felt the razor sharp and baleful claws on both his cheeks. By now, he was loosing blood from both arms and his face and was rapidly loosing his power to fight off Inuyasha. Amaya landed; one knee to the floor, panting for breath. She was loosing energy but no so much to make her faint or loose focus. She looked up to her father for the first time since it started. He gave her a proud smile and spoke in the Inu language his approval. Amaya nodded her head and responded her thanks in the same tongue.

Inuyasha looked towards the big group and nodded to Kagome that it was safe now. He then with all his might threw the bloody and weak body to the nearest wall; which thankfully was void of any people. Yoshiro hit his head and screamed weakly, landing harshly on the hard floor.

* * *

Kagome then ran to her daughter, thanking Kami that she was okay. Amaya turned around; eyes normal and fangs and claws back to their original length; she ran towards her mother.

"Oh my God Amaya, are you alright?" The scared and relieved mother asked as they met; Kagome landing on her knees and was now hugging her as tightly as she could.

"I'm okay, Mommy." Amaya responded, also happy to be in her mother's arms.

"I was so worried about you, baby." She pulled back and looked at her daughter. "You scared mommy to death."

"I'm sorry mommy; it's just that I couldn't help myself. He was mean and I couldn't hold it in anymore. He was a bad man and all my power just came out." She spoke the truth; looking like her normal self.

Kagome breathed out a sigh and went to hug her again. "I know, Amaya…But you know what? We all watched you and saw how incredible you were."

Amaya looked around to see her relatives and mommy's friends.

"Like father like daughter." The grandmother said. She could see her son in that little girl and was looking forward to watching her grow up. Everyone who could hear all agreed without a doubt.

"We sure did and you looked so powerful out there." Souta said, ruffling his niece's hair.

"The Mini-yasha has such capability but looked as if she would never hurt a fly." Rin added.

Kagome then stood back up with Amaya in her arms. "I know, that's what I thought too. But if she's Inuyasha's child then you better prepare for unexpected mood changes."

All nodded in agreement. "Well now we know for sure that Amaya has her daddy's demon power surging in her and we better watch out in the future." Miroku added, standing behind his wife.

"Yeah, because he has a wicked temper and he's so quick to aggravate. If she is anything like him then you have a job ahead of you when she reaches puberty, Kagome." Sango said, laughing as she could see at the potential future in her head.

Everyone else joined in. Kagome just shook her head at her close family. "Yeah, I know, Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

Just at that moment, the wooden doors opened and a bunch of cops in black uniforms surged in. Inutaisho; who was off to the side and secretly notified the police force during the fight, directed them to the crumpled body that was on the floor. Inuyasha stood over him; making sure that he didn't get up; but occasionally kicked him for good measure from time to time at his limp body.

Two cops went to Yoshiro, who was barely conscious and pulled him up. They quickly cuffed him and stated his rights to remain silent and right to an attorney. Anybody who saw him would say that he looked like crap. Blood was smeared on his sunken face and the deep puncture wounds from the bite and claws still continued to bleed. His head felt like a giant weight due to the pounding he got when he collided with the wall. They pushed him towards the exit; all the while Yoshiro stared evilly at Inuyasha and Amaya, the demons who caused his pain. Inuyasha glared right back; his demon blood starting to recede.

"Come here again you bastard and you won't get off so easily!" He threatened.

The two cops went outside and the force apologized for such a sudden intrusion. Inutaisho nodded silently and they all left, closing the doors. Izayoi rushed over to her husband, curious as to what happened.

"Did you call them, Inutaisho? How did you do it, honey?"

"I called them when Amaya started to attack that low-life. I told them about our situation and they were on their way. My security force is injured but luckily no one was killed. All are going to the hospital as we speak, including Yoshiro. And then he will be heading right to jail."

She cupped his cheek and shook her head. "My big strong man…" She then reached to place a loving chaste kiss to his lips. Inutaisho just smiled at his wife's actions. They both looked over to see everyone starting to get back in the swing of things. They strolled over to the big group that surrounded their daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

Inuyasha was already there, hugging his woman and his daughter. Kagome was happy to know that neither he nor Amaya was hurt. Now that Yoshiro was heading towards a life in prison and they didn't have to deal with him anymore, Kagome, Amaya, and Souta were now free to live as they wished. Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's wonderful scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms and warm vanilla. There was now one more thing he wanted to do and that was propose to her; right here and now; in front of everyone.


	15. Freedom And a New Start

**A/N:**** Hi it's me again! Sorry it took me so long but i made a few changes to this chapter. I always plan the outline but a few more ideas just pop into my head at the last minute or when I'm reviewing it! It turned out great!!! Oh if some of you are wondering about the pregnancy issue; you'll find out near the end of this chapter! And Thank you for your support throughout this story! Only 3 more chaps to go!!! (sniff sniff) Okay the next chap is the wedding chapter just to let you know....okay read on!!! Please continue to R & R! **

* * *

**Chapter 15:**** Freedom…And a New Start **

"Uh, excuse me everyone, I'm sorry about that unexpected little event but there's something that I would like to do…before anything else can happen."

Everyone was now curious and turned to the silver hanyou. Sango and Rin had knowing smiles on their faces and the boys just gave a small grin of their own. The grandparents stood off to the side and were prepared to watch what was sure to be an emotional and romantic spectacle.

Amaya just giggled and knew that was her cue to clear the space. She gently jumped from her mother's arms and went straight to her Uncle Souta's arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead and looked over to his sister and soon to be brother.

Kagome was confused at the sudden silence of the hall and everyone was staring at the two of them. Even Amaya knew what seemed to be going on and was showing her well known sparkling smile that so resembled hers. She had a sudden case of butterflies in her gut when she looked into those gorgeous orbs of his. They had such love; such affection; and so much devotion that Kagome couldn't turn away. Something big was about to happen and she was hoping that it was what she thought it was.

Inuyasha's bigger hands took hold of both her smaller softer ones. He held them in his very delicately; rubbing his thumbs over her palms. Pleasant shivers ran down through her body and her small smile grew into a bigger, warmer one.

"Kagome…" He started. She could tell he was nervous; just by the way he said her name. "We've been together for the past…18 years. I cherish every moment that I have with you….and I will never take for granted those moments." She felt his palms starting to sweat but she continued to listen quietly. "When you disappeared, I was in complete and utter havoc. Not knowing where you were or even if you were alive I started to crumble. Nothing could bring me out of the sorrowful and depressed mood I was in. I guess having you with me; it's like it feels so natural; that I couldn't actually move ahead…unless I had you beside me again, just as it always had been." He moved one hand to gently graze her face. He could tell that her sparkling orbs were starting to water and lovingly swept the corner of her left eye of the tear that was about to stream down her face. His left hand still held hers as he continued; his heart was pounding faster the closer he was coming to the question.

"I have always loved you; even before I knew what love was. Everything about you I love; from you beautiful loving eyes to your quick temper. From your gorgeous face to the way you care about everyone's needs before your own. You're perfect just the way you are. Nothing is ever going to take you away from me; never ever again. You're the most important person in my life and three years without you was unbearable. I can't let you slip away again! Not now, not ever!"

This was starting to get a little too emotional for Kagome and now her heart was beating erratically against her chest. The way he said every word was enough to make tears of sheer happiness appear. There was so much emotion; so much meaning in those words that she doubted that anything else was needed to be said. She was speechless anyway; even if she did want to say something she couldn't. His eyes were also running with emotions that she was sure that he was holding back his own parade of tears.

Their eyes never tore away from each other; even when he started lowering himself until he had one knee on the floor. Her free hand covered her mouth; muffling her light sobs because she now knew what was happening. The one thing that she kept dreaming about was finally happening and she would be damned if something bad happened now. But this was real; he was proposing to her. After all this time it was finally here and she couldn't be more captivated than right now.

He pulled out the ring box from his jean pocket and opened it up to reveal the sparkling, clear heart shaped topaz with small diamonds that encircled the band. It was still in pristine condition; like it has been for over three years. It was finally going to be on the one woman who deserved every precious thing she got. Inuyasha heard the surprised gasp from her and saw how more tears wet her face.

"Like I said, I will always love you. I will take care of you until we part. We will be together from now on and nothing is going to tear us away from each other. I will shield you….protect you…and give you my love every single day. My heart always has…and will always be yours. Kagome…will you marry me?"

That was it. She couldn't hold back the water gates any longer. Her hand now covered her heart. "Yes…yes, yes, yes!" Her voice was low but it increased with each yes she spoke. Inuyasha then stood up and slid the ring on her right ring finger. He gathered her in an embrace and gave her the best kiss that she has ever had.

Everyone was moved by the speech and nearly all the women there were in tears. When Kagome accepted, everyone broke out in cheers and clapped for the new engaged couple. Amongst them was Sango, Rin and Izayoi; who were the most vocal and expressing their congratulations. Souta was happy too and clapped the best he could with Amaya in his arms; while the Little Raindrop was just watching her parents; excited about what was going to happen in the future.

They continued to kiss passionately; not wanting to break away just yet. They could vaguely hear the applauding from the audience but neither seemed to care at the moment. Inuyasha's hand was supporting her head while the other wrapped around her waist; pulling her closer to him. Kagome's hands were on his shoulders; also wanting her beloved as close to her as possible. This was the moment both have wanted for a long time and now not one thing was going to separate them again. She was in the arms of the man she loved more than anything on this whole earth and this is where she would always be.

They pulled apart after several minutes but each others eyes were totally focused on their partner.

'_**You are my world. No matter what we have to go through in life; I wouldn't do it unless you are with me and that I will be there for you; no matter what.'**_ Inuyasha silently spoke.

'_**And that I would be with no one else but you, Inuyasha. Just as my heart belongs to you, yours will always be mine. And no one will take you away from me; and I'll make sure of that.' **_She finished. It seems no matter what; they could speak without having to say a single word.

They were finally out of their own world when the voices became louder. They continued to embrace as they heard every single "**congratulations"**. Amaya was now beside them and laughing all the while. Even though she didn't fully understand what that was about, she sensed that it was a very good thing.

The people that were surrounding them stepped aside to allow the mother and father of the groom to walk towards the new couple. They both looked pleasant and had their own smile. Izayoi's was bigger but Inutaisho's was small but it still showed.

"Congratulations you two; you have no idea how long everyone has been waiting for this day. Ever since you two met way back when you were only two years old I could already hear wedding bells!" Izayoi was just so happy that her smile didn't waver in fact it seemed to grow even bigger, if that was possible. Her husband put his arm around her shoulders and agreed wholeheartedly.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to them. Kagome then picked up their daughter and Amaya was smiling a smile that wouldn't stop. She hugged her mother and in turn Kagome kissed her temple. Her ears twitched and she gave a big smooch on her mother's cheek before turning her focus on her grandparents. The father returned his arm to his fiancée's waist. It was a perfect image of a happy family.

"Well, this has turned out to be a fantastic party. We saw the stepfather get beaten and thrown into jail and just witnessed one of the best proposals ever! I know that you've been waiting so long for this and you three deserve happiness…"

Inutaisho then continued for his wife. "…and we have something to present to the new couple in hopes that this will make your lives easier." He took out a manila folder and handed it to his son. "Consider this an early wedding gift from the both of us."

Inuyasha gazed at his parents before opening it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth couldn't form any words. Kagome was curious as to what made her fiancé so speechless. He turned to her and Amaya.

"Oh my God…"

"Inuyasha, what is it?" She turned from him to Inutaisho and Izayoi and back to Inuyasha again; him still staring at the paper in front of him.

"They…they built us a house."

Her mouth was now on the ground….A house?! He showed her what he had just seen and her eyes scanned the page and sure enough; a three story house was shown in black and white. Amaya also gazed amazingly at the picture; surprised at how big it looked.

All three turned to the parents. They did this for them? They just laughed at the expressions they all showed. Everyone else murmured and voiced out their surprise.

"Izayoi…"

"It's mom to you now. We're family, dear." The older woman went to hug her daughter-in-law and granddaughter with a trace of tears. Still overwhelmed at the huge gift, Kagome closed her eyes and thanked her **now** mother for this wonderful present. The father gathered his son up and pounded his back; Inuyasha doing the same; thanking his father. They all switched and thanked the generous parents and they told them it was the best thing they could for them.

After that, the party went on but after the delicious cake that was dedicated to two events: the returning of Kagome, Souta and Amaya and the new engagement was served and everybody having their fill, the stereo system was turned on by the Mini-yasha with some help and the main hall was filled with music. The first song was dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagome and the two danced to the song that they heard at their sophomore prom. Soon they were joined by other couples; including Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru and even the grandparents stepped in for a few dances. Souta had Amaya in his arms and they danced too; a little ways from the couples that were occupying the floor. With the previous event of Yoshiro forgotten, everyone enjoyed the rest of the party. Inuyasha and his bride were among the happiest. Now they would really be together and raise Amaya and whatever children they would have in the future.

* * *

A month afterwards and everything was finally settling. Kagome and Souta went to Yoshiro's trial and since Kagome was a legal adult and engaged, she didn't have to go through a lot of the stuff her brother went through. Souta was to live with his only living relative; which was his sister until he was old enough to live on his own and was released from Yoshiro's custody. Yoshiro was charged with several counts of abuse and was charged with first degree murder of Masako Higurashi. With that he was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Both siblings could now breathe easier and all the family was relieved to hear of a much-fitting punishment; although Inuyasha still wanted the bastard dead.

While their house was going to be ready by the time the wedding rolled around; which wouldn't be for another two months; all four continued to live at the estate. They would move in after the wedding. The three story house was situated about a few miles from the town and it was a beauty. It had about 8 bedrooms; 6 ½ bathrooms, a massive kitchen which Kagome fell in love with; a pool in the back which Amaya wanted to dive right in; and a gym that Inuyasha couldn't wait to work out in. There was even a brand new 2009 Deep Blue Mazda for Kagome and a 2009 Blood Red Ford for Inuyasha; no doubt from the parents, sitting in the three car garage. Souta had his own room that had a brand new PlayStation 3 and Wii hooked up to his own plasma! Needless to say that he went ballistic!

Now that everything was alright in the world, everybody was now preparing for the upcoming wedding. There was the colors; the decorations; where the wedding and reception was being held; outfits; the whole enchilada. It was going to be busy for the next two months.

* * *

Kagome had to escape for a while because there was something that she needed to figure out. Inuyasha asked what the problem was but she said she needed to make double sure. She was coming back from the store in her new car; contemplating about her current situation. She eyed the plastic bag in the front seat; which contained the answer to her problem. A lot of things were running through her mind. Was it true? If it was; it was going to be like déjà vu all over again.

She parked her car alongside the entrance to the mansion; grabbed the bag and headed straight to her and Inuyasha's bedroom. When she went in, she saw her cute little daughter currently sleeping on her father who was also sleeping. She laughed silently at the picture and thought it was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. Both sets of ears twitched at her presence but neither woke. Kagome closed the bedroom door and crept silently to the bathroom across from the bed. The plastic bag made little noise and she closed the door behind her; locking it and sighing in relief.

She placed the bag on the bathroom counter and pulled out what she bought: a pregnancy test. Kagome wasn't sure but it was possible that she was pregnant again. For a week now she's had slight fatigue; her breasts were aching and her period was late. She didn't want to tell anyone until she was certain. And if she was; Inuyasha was going to have another child on the way and he would be the first to know.

She pulled out the pregnancy test and followed the directions. After that she had to wait about 15 minutes for the results. She sat on the toilet seat and rubbed her aching temples. She thought back to when she and Izayoi were talking about demon senses and how keen they were. She learned that even with a keen nose; a demon can't find out if a female is pregnant until 5 weeks into her pregnancy. So even if she was pregnant; Inuyasha wouldn't know for another week. Izayoi; when she was pregnant with Inuyasha; Inutaisho told her that she exactly at 5 weeks. They were happy at having another child. Kagome smiled at the memory. When she found out she was pregnant with Amaya, it was one of the most shocking days of her life. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha but she never got the chance. Now this was like almost 4 years back and now things would be different. He would find out first before anything else happened! About 10 minutes later, there was a knocking on the door that startled her and she looked to the locked door, knowing that it was most likely her fiancé and daughter.

"Kagome, are you in there?" Inuyasha asked. He and Amaya were enjoying a little snooze but when they felt Kagome's presence, they were awake.

"Mommy, you okay?" She was in her father's arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned very dog-like.

"I'm okay you guys. I just need a little more time to figure things out." She responded. Now Inuyasha was definitely curious as to what his strange fiancée was up to.

"What's going on, Kagome, you hiding something from us?"

"No! Not really…I just…well…" What could she say without being too obvious? She looked at her test and Kagome would find out in about three minutes. She wrung her hands and gulped down her nervousness.

"Daddy, why is mommy not answering?" Her honey eyes; half closed turned to face her father.

"I don't know Amaya. Kagome what exactly is going on?"

She couldn't say anything. In about two minutes she would find out everything. She hated not telling Inuyasha but this is one thing that she needed to find out for sure. She held her test and stared down at it. This was exactly how it went with Amaya. If she was, then say hello to another Takahashi, a new sibling and a new grandchild. She was anxious yes but also excited to find out. Kagome breathed in and out; trying to remain as calm as possible. No doubt Inuyasha and Amaya could sense her apprehension from behind the door but they would find out as soon as she did.

* * *

Silence was engulfing both the bedroom and bathroom. The two demons were quietly standing outside the door. Indeed that they could sense her anxiousness and enthusiasm. Amaya was resting against Inuyasha and he was leaning against the wall; listening for any sign of Kagome's mysterious problem.

Kagome looked down at the 30 remaining seconds and now her nerves were on edge. She pulled a strand of hair from her face behind her ear and stood up. Her breathing was silent but it was uneven. Finally the time was up as a small sound announced the end. She looked at the box and it explained that if a pink symbol shows up, then you're pregnant. If not; a blue symbol appears. She closed her eyes; took a deep breath and looked down at the dipstick.

A small gasp was heard and now both Inu demons were aware. Before Inuyasha could get a word out, Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. Her head was down and her face was unreadable. Finally, she looked up to see her family and slowly a smile spread across her lips.

"Kagome, what is going on?!" He asked, sounding a bit more frustrated than he intended. He set Amaya down and grabbed her shoulders. All she gave him was that same cute smile, the one that he knew all too well. She had something exciting to tell him.

She trying to hold her laughter in and Inuyasha was still waiting for an answer. What it is he doesn't know but it has to be a good one; considering she was acting all happy and cute about it.

"Inuyasha…" She finally spoke after trying desperately to calm down. "What would you say…about a having a new member to our family?"

He looked confused for a minute; going through all the possibilities. His eyes widened a fraction as he came to the only possible solution. He pulled her to him before answering. "Are you trying to tell me that…you…we…?"

Kagome's smile grew as she nodded her head. "That's right…" She cupped his face. "We're having a new baby!"

Inuyasha only stared in astonishment. They we're having another child? Another rambunctious little pup to care for? He didn't know what to say. He knew he missed out on Amaya's birth and he still felt a little guilty but he will not miss on his second child's birth. No way in the seven hells was he going to miss this one! He suddenly twirled her around while both laughed carelessly. He hugged her close to him and just breathed in her scent; which was a tiny little bit different but wouldn't become noticeable for another week.

"Mommy, daddy what about a baby?" Amaya asked. When she heard and saw how her parents reacted; she became curious.

Inuyasha set her down and both squatted to the ground. "It looks like you're going to have a new playmate soon, pup. Mommy's going to have another pup; like you."

"A new pup? Like a brother or sister?!" She's heard the terms before and thanks to her demon blood; her intelligence was higher than a full human toddler.

The happy mother only nodded and hugged her lively daughter. It was official: another Takahashi family member was on their way. And this time, Inuyasha knew. She could tell by his expression that he was ecstatic. Well any father who had another child on the way would. She stood up with Amaya and all three had a family hug.

They would decide to tell only the immediate family: the grandparents, the aunt and the two uncles. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru would have been able to smell the change within a week so it wouldn't have made any difference. To everybody else; they would announce their news at the wedding.


	16. Sky Blue and Cherry Red

**A/N:**** Here's the wedding chapter! I think it went pretty well...I got the wedding sayings that the priests speaks from different sources but I think it turned out really well! And I substituted Buddha for God, since it is in Japan. Hey it may not happen in real life but it's my story So I'll write what I want. It sounds romantic and there's a little humor too. 2 more chapters after this; the last one being the birth. (Sniff Sniff) I want to thank my loyal readers for encouraging me all the way!! You've been wonderful! I can't believe this story is almost finished... Anyway, enjoy!!! Oh and please continue to R & R!! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I still own cute little Amaya, Kita and Yoshiro. And the newborn baby that's coming in the final chapter! **

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I thought it would be interesting if I could have name suggestions for Inuyasha and Kagome's new baby. I would name it myself but all the names I came up with didn't feel right so I thought I could have some help. Here's some helpful tips to consider: (1) It will be another girl (2) She will be born in the spring (3) She will be born in the early morning hours and (4) She will look like Kagome but still have Inuyasha's ears!  
**

**-If you like to leave a review and suggest a name; please email the name separately! I would REALLY appreciate the help! Winner will be credited at the end of the final chapter!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16:**** Sky Blue and Cherry Red**

The next two months sped by so quickly. The wedding was set for October 17th: two days after Amaya's birthday and three days before Inuyasha's. It was pretty much hectic. Kagome was being dragged everywhere with Izayoi, Rin and sometimes Sango to get the dresses and so many more appointments. Inuyasha was pretty much in the same situation. The wedding was coming along beautifully. Everything was all set and ready to go. Albeit the little time left, the two had sometimes sneaked off for a little private time.

October 17th: a beautiful fall day; the air was crisp and an endless array of leaves fluttered and flew in the wind. The wedding was to take place in the local church. Kagome and Inuyasha were separated the night before since it was said its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Izayoi was excited and crying for joy even though the occasion wasn't to start for another few hours. Amaya; who had turned just 4 years old a few days before; accompanied the ladies at the back of the church. The men were at the other end; making sure that neither bride nor groom would see each other until the right moment.

A lot of people were partaking in the wedding. Kagome had a rough time deciding who was going to be her maid of honor. It was between Rin and Sango. Although she loved her sis-in-law, she was closer to her high school friend so Sango was chosen. Rin didn't mind; she actually understood. She, along with Ayame and Koharu were the bridesmaids. Amaya was appointed flower girl immediately. The Inu demon was all giddy and very ebullient and just couldn't stop expressing herself.

From what she and Inuyasha discussed about the wedding, Miroku was Inuyasha's best man; Sesshomaru and a few other guys named Kouga; who was Ayame's husband and Bankotsu; who was husband to Koharu; were the groomsmen. Souta and Kohaku were appointed the ring bearers. Inutaisho would be walking Kagome down the aisle since he was the closet to a father figure that she had.

* * *

All the girls were frantic as they got ready. Amaya was the only one ready. Her silver hair was styled into a high ponytail and her dress which looked close to a princess dress; was silver at the top but flowed down to a sky blue color. In both hands she held a basket full of sky blue orchid and darker blue rose petals; in keeping with the colors of the wedding: sky blue and silver. She quietly sat in a chair watching the hustle and bustle around her. Her mom was in the back room getting her gown on.

Sango's dress was a Princess line gown; strapless bodice; sky blue that went to lightly sweep the ground with a sweeping train in the back. Her hair was up in a neat bun and had matching accessories in her hair. Her dress shoes were a lighter shade of blue. She was absolutely stunning in that dress that all the girls were sort of envious. Rin, Ayame and Koharu were all dressed in the same gown but were different from Sango's gown. They were wearing halter neckline gowns that began to drape at the waistline and it was floor length like Sango's. Sky Blue and Silver were the dominant colors. The girl's hairstyles were either in a messy or in a neat bun and had matching shoes. Izayoi in a simple floor length silver gown with a matching jacket was prepping Kagome for her entrance.

The men had it a whole lot easier than the women. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Souta, Kohaku, and the few other men were dressed in black and silver tuxedos. Fifteen year old Souta was holding the rings while Kohaku was holding the presenting pillow for the rings to be placed on. Just like with Izayoi who was preparing and comforting Kagome, the father was making sure that his son was looking his best as well. He could sense his son's anxiousness and gave Inuyasha a reassuring pat.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful my dear! I can barely recognize you." Izayoi said, clapping her hands when she was finished.

Kagome was currently staring at her reflection at the floor length mirror. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime as well as the life it contained. She wasn't showing yet which was a plus.

"I can't believe I'm finally here, after so long I'm finally at my wedding."

The mom-in-law grasped both her bare shoulders from behind. "And you should be happy. You deserve such happiness after all you've been through. Don't worry, if I know my son he'll protect you and your growing family until the day he dies. I'm just glad that all of you are okay…"

The door flew open and the maid of honor and the flower girl; followed by the bridesmaids came into the room. All mouths were open at how the bride looked.

"Wow, mommy you look like a princess!" The flower girl skipped to her mother.

"You look a princess, Amaya; an absolutely gorgeous princess." She knelt down and hugged her daughter close. Kagome then looked at the other gaping faces in the room.

"Holy crap…If anyone looks like royalty it's you girl!" Ayame squealed.

"You got that right! Oh wait until your husband sees you! The first thing he's going to do when he gets you alone is-"

"Sango, we have a child present. No needing to fill her head with such details." Izayoi cut her off. Sango only shut her mouth and laughed in embarrassment; seeing that Amaya was here. If the girls didn't know any better, Miroku was starting to rub off on her.

"Okay ladies; the time has come. The men should be ready by now and we should start heading down there too. So let's hit this." The elder of the women announced. All agreed and headed out to where the men were gathering.

* * *

After complimenting the girls, especially Kagome, everyone got into their positions just as they rehearsed yesterday. Sango and Miroku, since they were the maid of honor and the best man; they would go in first; followed by the groomsmen with their appropriate escort: Sesshomaru with Rin, Ayame with Kouga and Koharu with Bankotsu. Then after they all walked down the aisle and to the alter; the wedding music would begin to play, Amaya would lead, tossing petals as she walked. Then Souta and Kohaku would follow close behind with the rings. By the entrance, Inutaisho and the nervous bride would enter last.

The church was decorated all in sky blue and silver. Drapes hung on the walls; Vases of many shades of blue were scattered throughout the church and smaller drapes hung at the outer edges of the wooden benches close to the aisle; where approximately 80 people were sitting patiently. Inuyasha in his black tuxedo was already there. He was nervous beyond all hell. He couldn't think straight and his palms were sweating. It was going to start any minute now and was staring longingly at the closed doors; where his beautiful bride was waiting for him.

Soon it had begun. The doors opened as the music started. Miroku was escorting his wife down the soft blue covered aisle and they separated as they took to separate sides on the alter. Then came the bridesmaids; carrying bouquets of baby breaths and groomsmen soon after. All gazed as each pair came down looking beautiful and sharp. After the maid of honor and bridesmaids stood on the left side where Kagome would be while Miroku and the others were standing beside Inuyasha on the right; all there was left to wait for was the bride.

Kagome's veil that sparkled in blue was now behind her head as she adjusted it one last time. Her flowers that were blue lilacs arranged in a flower arrangement was handed to her by Inutaisho.

"Are you ready?" He asked, seeing tiny beads of sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, just excited and nervous that's all." Inutaisho then extended his left arm and just like rehearsal, she accepted the arm that would lead her to the alter.

"Don't worry sis; everything's going to go well, you'll see." Souta said reassuringly from in front of them; looking dashing in his black/silver suit.

"Thank little bro. I appreciate that." He nodded and looked straight forward; along with Amaya who was in the very front; waiting to throw the petals and Kohaku was one of the ring bearers; standing beside his buddy.

"Here we go." She whispered as the wedding music began to play and the doors slowly opened.

* * *

**The Wedding March** began to play and now everybody's heads turned towards the entrance. Inuyasha first saw his daughter walking down the aisle with a basket full of petals. Her beautiful smile never left her face as she threw the many petals onto the floor. He had to admit she looked like a little princess from a fairytale and that made him smile right at her. The ring bearers were paces behind. They tried not to smile but their big grins were not fading. The audience awed at the cute flower girl and ring bearers but it soon turned to gasps as the bride entered the room.

Attached to his father's arm was the most angelic; most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She was always beautiful to him but today she was shining like a star in the heavens. She was looking right at him; brown eyes that were glistening in the light. Her closed smile turned into an open one as she caught sight of him. Her lustrous black hair was down and wavy and there was a small messy bun were the veil sat on her head. Hanging from her neck was a blue garnet stone necklace that shown vibrantly. Inuyasha couldn't see all of her dress because of the blue lilacs that was obstructing his view but it was breathtaking. It was a silver strapless; backless bodice that hugged her curves and then began to flow at her waistline and made a silky train about eight feet behind her.

Inutaisho made it to the alter and offered her right hand to his son. His eyes never left hers as he took her soft hand. As far they were concerned they were in a world of their own. They faced the priest as Inutaisho went to sit beside his wife in the front row.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of Buddha, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of Buddha. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of Buddha. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined." The priest began as he read from the book to the couple.

After the speech ended and vows were exchanged, Souta took his cue and walked forward with both rings. Once both had their rings for the other; the priest began again. It was getting emotional now. Sango and the others were smiling for their friend and sis-in-law and Amaya was smiling just as brightly as every other woman and girl in the room.

"Do you take this woman" he turned to Inuyasha. "To be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do." He said; without a doubt in the world as he slid the ring onto her right ring finger.

Before the rings Kagome gave her flowers to Sango so both her hands were free as she held Inuyasha's ring. "And do you take this man" He was now facing her. "To be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to death to you part?"

"I do." She softly said as she slid his onto his left ring finger. Tears were running down her face but she couldn't wipe them. She was too entranced by his handsome face and burning amber eyes to notice anything. They connected hands once more and continued to gaze at each other as the priest continued.

"By the power vested in me and by the Shiro Sakura Church in this small town on this day; October 17th 2008; I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. You may now kiss your bride."

He gently cupped her delicate face; leaned forward as she leaned up to him. Once their lips touched for the first time as a married couple, everyone in the church was on their feet, applauding and clapping. Amaya was bouncing up and down as she saw her parents seal the deal. Usually when she saw them kiss she would turn away but today she couldn't. When the kiss ended, Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the aisle but Inuyasha suddnely decided to carry her out instead and into the white limo outside the church were they would go to his parent's house for the reception.

* * *

Everyone soon was back at the mansion. The reception was being held in the spacious backyard. There were tents that covered half of it. As soon as the new married couple came out in new attire; Kagome in a silk red strapless gown down a few inches above the ground and Inuyasha in a red silk shirt with black dress pants; and Amaya was now in her favorite cherry dress; now the color theme was Cherry Red, they made their way to the wedding cake which Izayoi personally made again. They both took the knife and cut the three layer cake that had cherries and blue and cherry icing.

After that, everyone was now talking and congratulating the new married couple. Amaya stuck close to both of them. Sango and Miroku were at their side since the party started and all four were talking about the future.

"Ah, Mrs. Takahashi, I presume?" A voice form behind them said. All five heads turned to find none other than…

"Ms. Kita, the ice cream lady!" Amaya exclaimed as she rushed towards her. The woman laughed and picked her up once in arm's reach.

"Oh my God Kita, It's been so long!" Kagome said cheerfully. She wanted to invite her to the wedding; after all she did and said to help her months back.

"Ah yes. I wanted to thank you for inviting me. The wedding was so beautiful I couldn't stop tearing!" She turned her focus to Inuyasha. "I must say you made a very nice catch, Kagome. Good looking men who knows how to treat a woman right is hard to come by these days…"

Kagome wrapped her arm around his much larger one. "I know and I'm lucky and proud to call him my husband." She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's finally a pleasure to meet you. I met your wife and daughter right around before she moved out of town. You have a very lovely family."

"Thank you, uh…Kita and call me Inuyasha." The older woman nodded.

After introducing Kita to the Tenaha couple and vice-versa, they all started to converse again. After about an hour, Rin walked up to the microphone and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Hi and welcome to the Takahashi reception. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. It's now time for the dances. First we have the father-daughter and mother-son dances dance followed by the groom sharing a dance was his lovely bride."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the dancing platform and Inutaisho stepped out and went to take his daughter-in-law's hand to dance. She accepted it and both walked to the middle where a song began to play. Inuyasha went to get his lovely mother and went to join the his wife and father. Since Kagome's first father died and Yoshiro was in jail and wasn't considered a step-father, Kagome looked up to Inutaisho as the closest father she had. No one could replace her original father in her heart but the older man she looked up to was now her father-in-law.

After the song ended, Inuyasha walked up to replace his father and the parents walked off to the side to watch. The song **"Heaven"** by Bryan Adams began and he immediately pulled her close. One arm wrapped around her slim waist while other took her right hand. Kagome put her left hand in his right while her right hand rested on his shoulder. This song was particularly special to them because they danced to this at almost every special party right until she disappeared. It was one of their songs. They began to sway as the lyrics began.

No one said a word as they watched the couple dance. You could feel the love and passion that those two held for each other. Kita continued to hold Amaya as she stood beside Sango and Miroku. The older woman was reminded of such a time when she and her late husband danced and looked at each other like they were doing now. She was happy for them; genuinely happy.

"I remember when they used to play this. It reminds me of when we were starting to fall in love. I cry every time because every lyric is true. I love you with all my heart and I always will, Inuyasha." Her eyes were watering for the second time that day. She then rested her head on her husband's chest, moving with him.

He kissed the top of her head in response. "So have I. I can't think of a place I'd rather be now…than with you. You'll always be special to me, Kagome…." He then rested his cheek against the top of her head. It was like that through the rest of the song.

* * *

After the dancing, everyone retreated to the part of the yard where there were tables and chairs; the tables draped in silky Cherry red cloth. At the head there were 10 chairs behind a long table. Starting from the left sat Rin and Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango and sitting in the middle were Kagome and Inuyasha and beside him was Amaya and Souta and ending the table were Izayoi and Inutaisho. There were many circular tables scattered in front of the long table and all were soon filled up.

With plates of food and glasses of pink champagne for the adults and apple cider for the kids, the toasts began. The parents made the first speech.

"This is a special day. As parents we have waited for the moment where our youngest son would marry and to the woman who was always like a daughter to us. May your marriage be long and happy," Izayoi raised her champagne.

"To Inuyasha and Kagome." Inutaisho announced, raising his as well.

Everyone else repeated and sipped from their glasses. Next it was Sango and Miroku who stood up beside their friends.

"As friends; well best friends, I had no doubt that you two would be together. I saw the way you two looked at one another during high school and it drove me nuts because you two were so stubborn!" Chuckles could be heard throughout the yard. "It was inevitable. Everyone could see that you were meant to be…"

"And seeing that the two of you were so much alike at how you beat the living crap out of everyone; especially me who have bruises to prove it." Everyone was laughing at this. Sango playfully jabbed her husbands' arm. He cleared his throat. "To the happy couple; may your life be always filled with joy…and many, many children." Leave it to Miroku to say something like that. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads at their perverted friend.

"To Kagome and Inuyasha." They said simultaneously, raising their wine glasses.

It was repeated throughout the yard as joyously as before and drank.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if asking for something. They did say that they would announce their news at the reception. She smiled and silently nodded her head. She was too shy to announce it so Inuyasha would be doing the honors for her. He stood from his chair and tapped his wine glass with a knife to get attention once more. All heads turned to look at the silver haired hanyou.

He reached for his wife's hand and she gladly accepted. He gazed into her beautiful eyes once more before facing the crowd.

"Ah, my wife and I have an announcement of our own and we would like to say it now before the rest of the speeches and toasts." Six of the eight occupants of the table already knew and just grinned.

Everything was silent now. Kagome was laughing silently but was slightly embarrassed at the attention so her face was covered by her free hand. Amaya got up from her chair and went to stand beside her mom. Sango and Miroku were confused as to what was going on. Rin, Sesshomaru, The elder Takahashi couple and even Souta and Amaya knew. What are they hiding? Both gave each other a curious glance and turned to look at Inuyasha. Kagome looked like she was laughing.

"Kagome and I…" He moved from her hand to her bare right shoulder which got her face out of hiding. She still had a bright smile as she looked upon her loving husband. "Are going to have a new baby." He bent down to kiss her tear stained lips and hug her.

All gave a look of surprise but they clapped nonetheless. It was turning out to be a very special day indeed; first a wedding and now the unexpected news of a new baby.

Sango and Miroku were shocked beyond belief. They were happy for their friends really but something told them that everybody at the table already knew; except them. I mean come on...why weren't they told too? They were all best friends weren't they?!

"When did you find out about this, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome was released from the loving hug and saw her friend's face that read **"You have a lot of explaining to do!"** She chuckled nervously.

"About three months ago…"

**"THREE MONTHS AGO?!"** Sango and Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha had to plug his ears for that one. Amaya just scrambled back to her chair. Kagome just continued to laugh nervously, knowing that Sango and Miroku both were going to get them for this.

The two couples continued back and forth. Everyone just watched the spectacle between the four good friends getting a meal and a show. Sango was doing most of the shouting and Kagome kept arguing right back. Miroku defended his wife while Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and yelled right back. It was just a fight between good life-lasting friends that didn't mean any harm.

Inutaisho and Izayoi shook their heads unbelievingly at what were supposed to be mature adults; Rin was smiling amusingly; Sesshomaru crossed his arms and mentally telling the four to shut up before he explodes; Amaya went to sit beside her grandparents; which was a safer place right now and Souta long ago moved out of range to safely hide behind Rin on the other side. Turns out this wedding was both emotional and amusing.


	17. Another Spring

**A/N: Alright this a shorter chapter but this is a filler. This is before the last and final chapter; the birth. I'm so excited that this story is almost done! Please continue R & R!! **

**Oh I haven't got much response for the baby name. Please I beg of you! Help me please! I would come up with it myself but i want to see what kind of names you guys come up with! Don't forget the meaning of the name too. I would appreciate it much! (Have any problems; look back to last chapter for help).  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17:**** Another Spring**

Almost a year has passed since Kagome and Inuyasha met again and it was the life both had dreamed of. They had a wonderful four year old daughter and another child on the way. They lived in a gorgeous house outside of town; nestled in a peaceful spot. Souta still lived with them and often had friends over; mostly Kohaku. Yes, life was finally shaping up for the little Takahashi family

Since it was April the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the backyard was full of the blossoming trees. The pool which filled a quarter of the backyard had pink petals floating on the surface. The wind that was blowing was a gentle breeze; creating a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere.

Right now the spacious yard was filled with people and laughter. On the back porch sat Kagome and Sango; watching from the comfort of soft porch chairs, Inuyasha was with Amaya; who now was taking an interest in Karate; was being taught the roundhouse kick. Miroku stood beside his high school friend; conversing while also watching the toddler-turned youth.

Kagome watched on as comfortably as she could with a nearly 9 month pregnant belly. Surprisingly, Sango announced that she was 2 months into her first pregnancy. The two women rejoiced and laughed at the news. Now 3 months pregnant, the new expectant mother was starting to feel the effects of pregnancy.

"I can't believe that you have another child on the way, Kagome. Come on, 21 years old and you almost have two children! I've noticed the change in Inuyasha these past 5 months. Tell me, has he been…dare I say sexually frustrated?"

"Oh you have no idea Sango. Once I started showing at 4 months, he's like "no more"! I can tell he misses being intimate. But we have…other ways to pleasure each other." There was a pause for dramatic effect. "Oral."

"Oral?" Sango repeated; surprised yet amused.

"Oral. I won't go into details but…oh my god he's just…just so good at giving me pleasure. He's told me once I have this pup, the first chance he gets he's going to pin me to the wall and just-"

"Okay I think I get it! So have there been any incidents where you've been interrupted during "said" moments?" Sango sat up and listened; interested with a smile on her face.

"Just once; Amaya thankfully knows better and thank god her inherited senses! My stupid brother walked in on us in of the guest bedrooms. Let's just say that what he saw; he'll never think of doing that again." Both women laughed at what Souta must have been thinking at that point.

"Poor Souta, well at least he knows now. I think it gives him an idea of when he gets married and has kids of his own…"

"Oh no, he's not going to loose his virginity until he's thirty! Let him get married and then think about sex!" Kagome pointed out very clearly.

"Why not, you lost your virginity at 17…"

"Sango…" She was slowly loosing her temper.

"And because of that you got pregnant and had your first daughter…" Now you could plainly see that Sango had gotten some of Miroku's traits.

"You are pushing me towards violence…" Her dangerous tone warned her.

"And now you're pregnant again." Sango finished; satisfied at pointing out the facts. When she turned towards her so-called sister, Sango knew that she was in trouble. Kagome had a really bad temper and mood swings and this was one of those times; especially if she was near the end of her third trimester.

Kagome growled very Inuyasha-like and stood up and stomped as best as she could to get her hands on Sango. Sango, thanking herself that she could still run without fear of a bulging belly quickly sat up and backed away from the enraged Takahashi female.

"Come on Kagome, you wouldn't kill your best friend would you; especially if she's carrying?" She pleaded, trying to weasel her way out of this. She could see that Kagome was far too gone. She turned towards the men. "Inuyasha, could you please come try and control your wife? I swear there are devil horns coming out of her head!"

Both men and daughter turned to see the commotion on the porch. There were flames literally surrounding Kagome and Sango was backing away and into the green yard, pleading as they slowly reached their spot. Inuyasha quickly sped to his wife's side and cautiously embraced her from behind; hoping to settle her down. Sango went to Miroku's side leaning on him for support. They could see Inuyasha whispering into her ear and rubbing one claw where his future pup was. Kagome's posture relaxed and in a matter of minutes she was back to mellow and peaceful.

"Wow mommy; you were scary." Amaya finally spoke; standing beside her family.

Kagome looked down to her Little Raindrop and carefully knelt to the grass to see eye-to-eye with her.

"I'm sorry baby girl if I scared you; it's just mommy is going through a very tough stage right now and she can't help it sometimes. You'll understand someday." She cupped her little face and kissed her forehead. "Now why don't you show me what you and your daddy have been practicing, huh?"

Amaya immediately lit up and nodded. With the help of her husband, she came to stand up again and moved back to give her daughter space. Sango; figuring it was safe now, moved to stand beside Kagome again.

Wanting to impress her mom, Amaya moved into position for the round–house kick. She looked up to Inuyasha for reassurance. The proud father nodded and crossed his arms to watch his pride and joy. With the techniques she learned; she waited for a few moments; concentrated on her breathing and focus and sprung into action.

Unfortunately Miroku was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was directly in Amaya's path. Not realizing until it was too late, Amaya made contact-hard-right where Miroku's manhood resided. The Tenaha gasped and grasped his injured area; kneeling down in very severe pain.

All three adults started at muffled laughter but just flat out laughed their asses off. None of them had expected that but it was downright hilarious. Amaya was confused as to what her parents and Miss Sango were laughing at. She looked towards Miroku; who was still kneeling and his face had severe pain written all over it.

"This is** NOT** funny you guys!!!" Miroku shouted and looked to his wife; who was staring right at him with her face flushed and her hand on her stomach. She was laughing the hardest. "Why do you laugh with them, Sango? I'm in pain here!"

The laughing wife came to his side and knelt beside him; still laughing but not as intense. "I'm sorry…Miroku….but baby…you have…to admit…that was funny as hell! I mean…just the expression…" She laughed during her laughing spasms.

Miroku only glared at this wife and the Takahashi couple; particularly Inuyasha. After the laughing died down sometime later and Miroku recovering from his episode, all sat on the soft grass in a circle underneath one of many sakura trees.

"So, what are you guys hoping for; a boy or girl?" Miroku asked; sitting beside his lovely 3 month pregnant wife.

"Well, I'm hoping it's another girl but Inuyasha and Amaya here want a boy." Kagome answered.

"Well, I can understand that. A lot of fathers want a son to spoil and bond with; which is why I'm hoping that this little one in here" Miroku patted his wife's slightly swollen abdomen. "…Will be our first son."

"Well don't get your hopes up because I know it's a girl." Sango argued.

"As long as it comes out nice and healthy, right, that's all that matters." Kagome leaned against her hanyou husband for comfort. Inuyasha in turn pulled her closer to his side; kissing lovingly on her temple. Amaya was sitting beside her mom; just listening.

"True…but know this Miroku," Sango turned to her husband. "Get me pregnant again; especially right after this baby is born, I will come after you and what makes you a man with a rolling pin!"

Miroku chuckled nervously and promised to try and not get on her bad side for the next 6 months.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Kita is coming in a few days to help out." Kagome spoke up.

"Kita…oh you mean the ice cream lady? We met her at the wedding right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she volunteered to come and help us with the new pup and all; especially after it's born. I'm telling ya we might need all the help we can get." Inuyasha spoke for the first time. "With Kagome due within the week and everyone excited about our pup; Kita called and asked if she could do anything to help."

"She couldn't say no to our offer. Since her own kids left she wanted to get back into mother mode with other youngsters so she's flying down here and can't wait to see us. Amaya here is especially excited and Souta said that he couldn't wait to get the delicious ice cream she makes. That pig, no manners at all…"

"I know how you feel Kagome. Kohaku is a big pain the butt too. Lacks manners and is a rebel most of the time. Lately though, he's been doing everything he can to help me and Miroku with the baby. Even though our brothers are pains, we can count on them." Sango said.

Both women agreed with shaking of the heads. "Yeah, I remember when I was carrying Amaya. Souta was always there to help me. It was tough but we got thought it. Oh and get this, he wants to record the birth."

"Record it? I thought he would want to stay away from all the mess and the yelling; especially if it's you in there." Next thing Miroku knew three lumps came in contact with his head.

"Can it, Tenaha!" Kagome gritted out; fist clenching. "Just be lucky that you men will never experience giving birth. Oh sure we carry your children but all you have to do just-"She looked down to Amaya and decided not to finish that sentence.

"Well, the runt was insistent. Mom gave him a camcorder and now he wants to record this birth; since he said that he could do it with Amaya's. At least we can have the memory of our second child being born…"

"And you'll be there with me this time. I know how much you're looking forward to this, baby. I can't wait either. Nor can Amaya, right?" Amaya nodded at her mom and ran to hug her. All three Takahashi gathered in a meaningful family hug.

Sango and Miroku knew this was both exciting and frightening for them. Inuyasha would be there this time and couldn't help but express how excited he was all these months. For the rest of the afternoon all four adults; after Amaya went inside to find her uncle; talked about nothing but the babies and how much they were going to spoil and love them. Spring was a wonderful time of year and bringing new life into the world this season was going to be even more wonderful.


	18. There This Time

**A/N:**** OMG!!!!! This is the final chapter of "Can't Move On Without You" and I can't believe that's its finally finished! I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! (*Sniff Sniff*) I like to thank all my readers and especially some in particular:**

***Drama Kagome***

***mad4life***

***yingfa07***

***Luna-Chan96  
**

***Ayumu Kurokawa***

***BoredGirl17* and *Charli2006***

**(Thank you guys soooooooo much for you encouraging reviews throughout the story!! *Hands out cookies to all* I can't express at how much they encouraged me to keep going! Thanks again x1000!!!)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 18:**** There This Time**

Kita did fly in about 3 days later. She was excited about seeing Kagome and getting to see the new baby. She was welcomed warmly and was ushered to a guest bedroom where she would stay for the remainder of the two weeks here. She would help the parents and help taking care of their new baby, Amaya and Souta; who was asking constantly for ice cream. Even though Izayoi would also be there for help, there was nothing wrong in bringing in another experienced hand.

It was the night of April 12th and everybody was getting settled in for the evening. All were preparing for when Kagome's water would break and they would all rush to the hospital. Souta had the camcorder all set. He regretted not being able to remember Amaya's birth with pictures or a home video but this time he was sure to not miss a thing. Amaya was excited more than ever; she would not sit still or stop talking. She was jumping because she knew that her new sister or brother was coming.

Inuyasha was more or less agitated. With the constant job of making sure his wife was okay and trying to juggle his family and business life, he was about to blow-up from all the pressure. He tried to remain calm but it was in vain. Inuyasha couldn't help but also feel happy and excited because his second child was almost here and he couldn't wait.

Kagome on the other hand, was moodier than usual. Because of her pregnancy, she was biting people's heads off a lot; especially her husband's. She didn't mean to and often apologized when she mellowed down. She thought that it would be much easier this time around but she soon learned that any pregnancy no matter what number child it is; it's never any less painful or easier.

The house was quiet for the better part of the night. There was a slight drizzle so the house, grass and sidewalks were slick. It was warm but it wasn't humid. There was also a cool breeze although it was very light.

In the master bedroom, the two parents slept peacefully. Although around 1 o'clock in the morning, Kagome was feeling restless and decided to stretch her legs. For the past few days she's been having false labor pains; Braxton Hicks contractions; meaning that her due date was fast approaching. Her back was killing her and her ankles were swollen.

When she stood up she thought she felt contractions but she felt more pain this time and immediately sat back down. The motion caused Inuyasha to stir and look up at Kagome, whose back was facing him. He quickly crawled over to her.

"Baby, is there something wrong. Are you feeling more contractions?" He began rubbing her back to somewhat soothe her.

"Yes, but they're different. I can feel it…" She groaned in pain and held her stomach. She knew that that her water just broke. "Go get Kita and wake Amaya and Souta. Our pup…is coming."

"Are you serious?! Are you sure it's not another false alarm?"

"Yes I'm sure!! Now get me the hell up and to the hospital…**NOW!!!**" Inuyasha nodded and helped his wife up and made sure she didn't push herself. He was scared for two reasons: Their pup was coming and feared for Kagome's safety as well as the pup and two: he was really frightened of her temper.

He shouted for everyone to get up and get ready. Souta came out first; still sleepy but soon became aware of the situation. He went into Amaya's room and saw that she was already awake. Kita came rushing out of her room with a jacket and shoes on; even though she was in pajamas.

"Here, Inuyasha; let me get her to the truck while you get the stuff and the kids." Kita instructed as she took Inuyasha's place and helped Kagome down the stairs. "Breathe, Kagome breathe." She told her. The woman in labor only nodded because she was in pain and couldn't do anything but scream and shout.

"Souta, Call Izayoi and Sango and tell them that we're on the way to the hospital and it's for real this time." Inuyasha was grabbing his keys while he tossed his cell to Souta. Souta caught it and dialed all the numbers. He had Amaya in his arms and she was holding her stuffed husky with her.

The men and child rushed out of the house just as Kita was helping Kagome into the front seat. They were taking the Red Ford due to the amount of space; even with Amaya's car seat in the back. Amaya went into the back and buckled herself into her seat while Souta finished with the last call. He tossed it back to Inuyasha and got out the camcorder. He was joined by Kita a moment later. With all present and the necessities with the older woman; Inuyasha jumped into the driver's seat and backed out like a bat out of hell. The hospital was about 20 minutes away so despite the speed limit, the frantic father zoomed out and raced to the hospital.

* * *

Since it was past 1 in the morning and there was still a light drizzle; the hospital was not so busy. The lights of the Ford were in sight and speeding along as the building came into view. With Souta's calls; Izayoi, Inutaisho, the aunt and uncle, and the other couple expecting were there in no time.

Rin was the first to spot the zooming truck and alarmed everyone. The doctor on duty and a few nurses were already expecting them so they rushed out as soon as the truck stopped at the entrance. The nurses had a wheelchair and went to the passenger side. Inuyasha jumped out and rushed to help his wife; who was screamiing in pain into the wheelchair and into the white building. Amaya was helped out by the grandmother and all followed.

Only Inuyasha and Souta were allowed to go beyond the doors with Kagome and others sat or strolled in the waiting room. Amaya switched from Izayoi to Sango and like everyone else; they were anxiously waiting for the new arrival.

* * *

One of the nurses instructed both the father and brother to dress up in green surgical gowns and masks; a requirement. Kagome was stripped down and into a normal hospital gown and switched from a wheelchair onto a rolling cart **(The beds they lay on while in labor)**. Souta still held the expensive equipment as they rushed to the delivery room.

_"**It's…1: 20 in the morning and we are at the hospital." Souta began while filming every detail. "Around 1:00, Kagome went into labor and it was for real this time.** **All of us are excited as well as nervous but none could be more frantic than the father to be."**_

"Get that fucking thing out of my face, runt!"

Kagome continued to argue and scream as more contractions hit her. On one side were the doctor and female nurses while the other side Inuyasha held her hand and Souta was a ways back because of last statement.

**"Where are you taking me? What the hell is going on?!"** She screamed; her face red and sweaty.

They made it to the delivery room and placed her on a birthing chair**(Those chairs were they prep the mom for delivery). **The doctor; who was an older male coaxed her to breathe and kept telling the father and the younger brother everything. Both the female nurses were trying to keep her face cool while she continued through her labor.

When the kind doctor got too close; he was trying to move her a little bit, Kagome lost it.** "NOOOO DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!!"**

_"__**Aw Man this is nothing compared to Amaya's birth! Sis seems to be in more pain." He was off to her left side not where he couldn't see anything between her legs but was getting a good angle. "Hey Sis, You weren't this bad when you were pregnant with Amaya."**_

"That's because Amaya didn't take as long! **NOW GET THE FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I SEND IT AND _YOU_ TO THE FLOOR!!"** She emphasized it by kicking not too gracefully and Souta stepped way out of range.

The whole time Inuyasha was doing his best to try and make it bearable for her but the longer she was in labor the harder she squeezed his hand and more circulation was cut off. When the doctor instructed him to get something; a towel from a nearby table; Kagome went into DANGER Mode. He was right beside her since they arrived but when she felt his hand slip away…she lost her comfort.

She harshly grabbed the doctor's coat and while going through another contraction. The poor elder doctor knew that women in labor are often highly unpredictable and physically dangerous. This woman was no different.

**"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?! GET ME MY HUSBAND!!!"** She was viciously shaking the man and although the situation was serious Souta couldn't help but chuckle at the man's expression.

As soon as Inuyasha came with the towel, hearing his wife's pleading calls; he went right back to her side and Kagome released the shaken doctor; who immediately straightened himself.

"I'm here Kagome I'm here." He reassured her. His head was resting against hers and began to whisper about how great she was doing and how proud he was of her.

"Okay Kagome you're dilated to 10 centimeters so now is the time to push." Dr. Kiaka announced.

Souta; while loosening the collar of his green gown; moved to where he could see the doctor move right in front of her; getting ready. **"You can do it, Kagome! You can do it!" He encouraged.**

Kagome gave a fleeting smile before returning to the most painful part; getting the baby out of her. Inuyasha was coaxing her too; head still resting against hers, his eyes shut and right beside her; his hand still in her grip. The nurses continued to wipe her head and monitor her progress.

Her screaming got worse as time went on and she knew that she was covered in a thick layer of sweat. She heard her husband's loud but soothing voice and knew that she wasn't dreaming. He was right there with her this time and she felt peace in just knowing that.

About 15 minutes after she began pushing, Dr. Kiaka saw the baby's head and urged her to push one more time.

Kagome was exhausted at this point but gave it her best efforts. The painful screaming was even louder if it was possible and Inuyasha even though his hand probably never would function again, was happy. He constantly wished he was there when Amaya came but being here for her when their second child was moments away from coming, he couldn't be any more prouder and more heartfelt than he was now.

The crying of a newborn filled the air and the mother just laid back down; tired; weak and exhausted. She felt the cool water of a cloth on her forehead but she felt the more familiar kisses of Inuyasha. He was panicked in the final moments but eased once he heard the new cries of their child.

Dr. Kiaka held the newborn and immediately wrapped it in a blanket; a pink one.

"**Finally, On April 13th at 1:52 a.m. she's here! Both Inuyasha and Kagome look worse for wear but I don't blame them. After 9 months my second niece has finally arrived!!"**

**

* * *

**

Amaya sat in Sesshomaru's lap; swinging her feet. Kita, Rin and Sango were talking quietly; Miroku was pacing and Inutaisho was standing beside his wife; who was resting against his arm. It was about 45 minutes since the three disappeared into the delivery room. Butterflies were in everyone's stomach the longer they had to wait for news.

The one's with demon blood; including Amaya heard the footsteps of an approaching person. Dr. Kiaka walked into the waiting room and all stood up and began asking about what happened in there.

"Alright calm down, everyone!" Everyone went silent. "Thank you. Just five minutes ago, Mrs. Takahashi gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Both are doing just fine."

All sighed in relief but then all the women squealed right after. The Mini-yasha jumped around and screamed in joy! She now had a baby sister to look after.

"You all may come in and see them now but be careful." He said before leading the big group to room 515 where Souta, Kagome and Inuyasha were looking as the precious bundle.

"Hey, you two Congratulations!!!" Izayoi said while hugging her son and her daughter in law, careful of the sleeping girl.

"Oh my God look at her…" Rin cooed while she saw her new niece.

"She's just the opposite of Inuyasha; Kagome she looks just like you." Sango observed, getting her eyeful.

"She's so beautiful; just like her momma." Miroku said, while patting the proud father on the back.

"Thanks you guys…Man I'm so tired." Kagome closed her eyes before opening them up back again. The bed she laid in was comfortable and was trying not to fall asleep.

"I'm not surprised. Usually you think it gets better but believe me after two kids…" Kita shook her head; Izayoi agreeing with her. Kita was standing by Souta on the opposite side, looking just as lovingly as the others.

Amaya was trying to get a peek but was too short. "Come here pup." Her father's voice sounded as she was scooped up and now had an easy view of her sister.

"Come here, baby girl." Kagome said. Inuyasha set her down gently down beside Kagome so they wouldn't disturb the newborn. The father sat down again and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders to further relax her and to look at his newest daughter again.

Amaya sat beside her and stared at her tiny sister. Sango was right when she said that she looked just like Kagome. In a pink bundle awoke a tiny girl, looking at her. Unlike Amaya's eyes, her sister's were a deep, rich chocolate brown with tiny specks of amber. Her hair was the color of her mothers'; black hair but surprisingly it was dipped in silver at the ends and her bangs; just opposite of Amaya. And believe it or not; she has Inuyasha's ears; tiny black fluffy little ears plastered to her head.

The baby cooed as she reached for her older sister. Amaya slowly inched her hand closer and the baby's tiny hand; which sprouted tiny barely noticeable nails, gripped onto her larger finger.

"Look, she has my hand, mommy."

"That must mean she knows that you're her sister. It's instinct." She answered; watching her daughters interact for the first time.

"What does that mean?" Souta asked.

"It means that she knows Amaya is her sister. When she was born she immediately sought out our scents. She recognized Kagome's on the spot and when I held her, she smelt me and knew that I was her father. She's just trying to recognize her family's scents." Inuyasha explained.

"So then that must mean that this little one has also inherited the Inu senses." Inutaisho spoke. "Well, even though it's early in the morning, all of us are happy and relieved to know that you and the baby are safe. "

"Hey have you guys given her a name yet?" Sango asked.

"We sure have. Inuyasha…." Kagome looked to her hanyou husband. She gave him their daughter so he could announce the new member of the family.

"We introduce to you, InuHaru Sakura Takahashi." He said proudly.

"Aw that's a pretty name for a pretty girl! Why add the "Inu", though?" Rin asked.

"We wanted to have at least one of our children to have the "Inu in their name and since Amaya was born I always imagined having another child; especially with Inuyasha here so…it seemed fitting." Kagome answered, taking a break and relaxing on her bed.

"I think InuHaru suits her well." Sesshomaru said; speaking for the first time. "It is spring and she is quarter Inu demon. And she does look a lot like her mother but she has her father's ears."

"Thank God because I was hoping for another grandchild with cute little ears!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"I know that she will grow up proud and strong; just like you, son and I know that because you are a Takahashi." The grandfather said, standing right beside Inuyasha.

The hanyou son only nodded and looked back down at his daughter. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only did he have Kagome and his previously unknown daughter with him but now he has another beautiful girl to take care of.

"And I happened to get everything on film!" Souta announced; his smile as well as his camera showing.

"We so got to watch it!!! Sango shouted; Rin, Kita and Izayoi agreeing right away. The men all shook their heads at their behavior and wondered why they married them in the first place.

InuHaru winced at the noises and was whining in her blanket. Inuyasha rocked her and whispered something in the Inu tongue. Everyone watched and knew that it was getting late.

"Alright I think it's time we leave them alone. Kagome has had a rough night and they need some time alone with their daughter so let's head on out." Inutaisho whispered; eyeing the tired mother and father.

Everyone congratulated them once more and left the room one by one. Souta was the last to leave after saying goodnight to them and shut the door.

Inuyasha gave the bundle back to Kagome and moved the baby's small bed next to them. Amaya was falling asleep so he picked her up and held her to him.

"What a night…I can't imagine that you went through this alone with Amaya."

"It was hard but…at least I had you with me this time." She cradled InuHaru with one arm and reached for his hand with the other. He took it and placed a soft kiss to her palm.

"I know, baby. I'm so thankful that I got to be here with you and both our daughters. I promise to always cherish every single one of you and kick anyone's butt if they hurt any single one of you!" He whispered loudly but not too much to awake the girls.

She laughed quietly and a single tear appeared from her right eye. She motioned for him to reach over and kiss her. He gladly obliged and their lips connected within seconds. This was the start of a whole new journey; moving ahead with each other and their growing family.

* * *

**Thanks for your suggestions for the name and I want to credit: ******kydarkangel2008** for the name Sakura. I used it as the middle name. I decided to use one of my own names and I think it was creative.**

**-Haru: a unisex name meaning: (clear up), (spring), or (sun, sunlight) I used spring as the meaning so InuHaru basically means: ~Dog of Spring~ or ~Spring Dog~**


End file.
